Wanderers from the Well
by Dante Gemini
Summary: The magic of the Bone Eater's well becomes distorted, and two strangers mysteriously get transported to Inuyasha’s era. What or who caused them to get transported, and who are they themselves? Why are bizarre things happening?
1. The Well's Distorted Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. I do own, however, the original characters: Alden, Cora, and Setsuko. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.

Chapter 1

The Well's Distorted Magic

* * *

The rain beat down heavily upon the pavement and the grass, like brittle nails hitting wood. The dark clouds loomed over Dawn Sky Elementary, as thunder clapped occasionally. No lightning could yet be seen, but it would soon become apparent, as the thunder crashed more frequently as time crept by.

Alden sat in his car, reading a book, waiting for his younger sister, Cora, to get out of school.

Alden was an independent seventeen year old. He had blond hair with brown strands intertwined, and had a calm set of bluish eyes. He was now wearing his high school uniform, which consisted of a black polo t-shirt and brown pants. His shirt bore the high school logo, a sun peering out of the horizon, with birds soaring across the sky. Alden's school, Dawn Sky High, was just let out about an hour ago, and he decided to give his parents a break and pick her up for them before heading home. His car was parked in the school's parking lot, as the rain continued to pelt the earth.

The school bell rang. Parents piled into the school like a wild herd, walking at a fast pace to get their children. Alden placed his book down on the seat, and unlocked the car door. He reached for the umbrella under the seat, and opened the door, walking out into the rain. He opened the fairly big umbrella, able to protect well from the pounding of the enormous barrage of wet bullets. Alden approached the boisterous crowd and followed behind them, into the school.

Inside the school, there was much rushing and chaos to get to the students. Parents were rushing in every direction, Alden trying to slip past some people. He eventually got to the stairs and climbed them, only to await a massive crowd at the top.

"Excuse me, coming through," someone yelled.

"Pardon me."

"Sorry, can I just get past? Thanks."

"I need to get through."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to bump into you like that."

"Push!"

"Excuse me."

"Can I just sneak past? Yeah."

"Okay, I'm just going to wait until everyone goes in," Alden surrendered, succumbing to the cataclysmic effect of the parental cluster.

As parents and guardians alike pushed and shoved their way in, Alden just waited and observed. They gradually obtained access, and rushed into the long hallway. Unfortunately for Alden, his sister's classroom was the very last classroom, on the opposite end of the hallway. Eventually, he went in and meandered down the hallway, avoiding energetic children and inconvenient scattered backpacks. Parents and children were talking loudly to one another, as teachers bid goodbye for the day.

Alden finally reached Cora's classroom, and as he did, his sister snuck up behind him, screaming.

"Ha! Here I am!" she yelled.

Alden turned around, unshaken by his sister's antics.

"Let's go. It's raining outside."

Cora was a loud, energetic girl of nine years of age. She had dark brown hair, and gray eyes that swirled and lit like a tempestuous maelstrom when emotion overtook her. She too, was wearing a school uniform, like all the other students; she had on a blue shirt and a girl's checkered skirt. The logo on her shirt was the same as Alden's, saying, "Dawn Sky," below the picture of the sun and birds.

Cora gathered up her enormous, heavy backpack that had a picture of cats playing with yarn embedded on it. It was conspicuously crammed with books and paper. She scooped up her matching lunchbox as well, following Alden down the boisterous hallway.

Some children were racing each other, others were chatting to friends, and others were playing various games, like jacks and tic-tac-toe, or doing homework. Alden led the way to the end of the hallway, where kids were playing vociferously, blockading the door.

"Excuse me," Alden said to the kids.

One of the kids, abruptly, began talking to Cora. It was one of her friends.

"Hey, Cora!"

A bolt of lightning crashed, and a crackle of thunder resonated through the air.

"Come on, let's go, Cora," Alden told her. "We have to go."

"Ugh. Okay. Bye, Shelly, see you later then."

The two friends parted, and the kids dispersed away from the door. Alden opened it, and Cora followed him down the stairs, out of the school. Alden swiftly opened the large umbrella, clutching Cora's wrist to get under. They walked quickly in the assailing rain, their shoes sloshing in the murky puddles. They approached the car, Alden about to unlock the door, when a flash of eerie light illuminated in front of them. It appeared quite suddenly and threateningly, like the very lightning in the ominous, black sky. The light then gradually became distorted, and morphed into a huge channel-like whirlpool.

Cora's eyes lit up out of sudden shock, as both Alden and her were sucked into the stunning channel, swept away, to the Feudal Era of Japan.


	2. Wanderers from the Well

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. I do own, however, the original characters: Alden, Cora, and Setsuko. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.

Chapter 2

Wanderers from the Well

* * *

"Come on, let's go, already!" Inuyasha nagged Kagome. "There's jewel shards out there just waited to be taken!"

"Alright, Inuyasha! Hold on! Geez, patience is a virtue you know!"

They were preparing to leave Kaede's village in search of more jewel shards. They had just stopped off at the village to rest for a while, but nonetheless, Inuyasha's attention span was waning. Shippo and Kilala were running around and playing, while Sango was trying to escape the perverted hand of Miroku. She countered his persistent behavior with a direct slap to the cheek.

"Hands off, monk! Restrain yourself!" Sango cried. "You are a monk, are you not? Then act with nobleness!"

Kagome gathered up her monstrous backpack, the jewel shards within clattering against her math books.

"Okay, let's go."

The channel appeared very suddenly, crashing and thrashing like a terrifying tempest, regurgitating the stunned Alden and Cora. They had been transported to the bowels of the Bone Eater's Well, where they stood looking around.

"Huh?" Alden looked around, circumnavigating the entire well. "What happened? Where are we?"

Cora's eyes gave off a mixture of bewilderment and intrigue. She merely gawked for a moment.

"I don't understand. We were just about to get in the car, out from the rain. And now we're here. Wherever here is."

Cora looked up. She saw a blue sky from the depths of the well.

"Look," she pointed with her index finger.

Alden looked up as well.

"Huh? Is this Limbo or something? Did we get struck by a lightning bolt?" Alden thought.

"Where are we, Alden?" Cora asked, her intrigued eyes captivated by the beautiful sky above. "How did we get here?"

"I don't know, Cora. But it looks like we're inside some kind of chamber. And that's outside, I'm sure," he looked up. "We must be down inside something. Maybe a dried up well."

They both looked up at the sky again.

"Let's climb," Alden said. "Grab hold of me."

Climbing out of the well proved to be an arduous task. Cora had her immensely bulky backpack, and Alden couldn't climb and clutch his sister's hand at the same time. She just had to climb by herself, clasping a hand to her brother's side. Alden used the large umbrella to assist him. They soon managed to clamber out, brushing themselves off, and then stood gazing. Their eyes were opened to a new perspective, a new beauty. They beheld a new world, a new horizon. Cora's eyes gleamed with a shine of awe and curiosity.

"Where are we, Alden?" she asked. "Is this heaven?"

Alden looked around at the grassy plains and the invigorating blueness of the sky. They felt a friendly wind brush by across their cheeks, an atmosphere that was serene and pure.

"I don't know, Cora," Alden said, entranced.

Kagome and the others began walking again, in hopes of another successful jewel shard hunt. They left the outskirts of the village, Kagome trying to keep her sense acute and focused.

"There's no jewel shards nearby," she said. "We pretty much have no clue where to look next."

"Oh, that's just great," Inuyasha said in a very biting, sarcastic tone. "We're just sitting ducks now, meanwhile Naraku probably has collected more."

He began to sniff the ground for any unusual scents or clues.

"I asked the villagers if anything unusual has been going on. If there were any shards or demons around, but they said nothing strange has been happening," Shippo said.

Inuyasha persisted in sniffing the earth in a vigorous manner.

Alden and Cora took in the new scenery, felt the atmosphere.

"What happened?" Alden kept thinking. "Where are we?"

"Let's go, Alden," Cora said. "Let's explore and look around. Find out where we are."

They walked around, observing the whispering grass blades and the satiating sky. They didn't see a soul, so they only could walk in a random direction. Nothing appeared to be around, only the endless lush plains.

A cacophonous rustle was suddenly heard, scattering the comfortable whispers of the grass. It was a repeating thumping noise, disturbing the serenity. Alden turned around startled.

"Holy shit!" Alden cried.

Cora turned around also, disturbed by her brother's distress. She let out a yelp as her eyes enlarged in horror. It was an opossum-like demon, darting around haphazardly. It was about the size of an intimidating wolf, its pale eyes just detecting Alden and Cora. It bore its putrid teeth and let out a freakish hiss. Cora's eyes swirled quickly, along with the fast beating of her heart.

Inuyasha was becoming irritated by their lack of information.

"We don't even know where to look!" he said. "Kagome can't sense any jewel shards, we don't know where Naraku is, and none of the villagers have even heard anything related to the jewel shards! We're....."

"Wait!" Kagome interrupted. "I sense a jewel shard nearby. Come on, this way!"

Kagome hurried, with the others following behind.

"I smell demon," Inuyasha thought.

She led them to the area near the Bone Eater's Well, where they saw Alden and Cora fleeing from the demon. Inuyasha reacted immediately, with a lightning-quick reflex, slashing the hideous opossum-like demon to shreds with his claws. Entrails and demon flesh were strewn across the quieted grass, revealing no jewel shard from within.

Alden and Cora witnessed the demise of the demon. Cora's eyes widened as she observed Inuyasha's bloody claws.

"Hmph. No shard," Inuyasha grunted.

After an uncomforting silence of confusion, Alden spoke.

"Um. Thank you."

Kagome scrutinized Alden and Cora's clothes. She looked at Cora's backpack and Alden clutching the large umbrella. Her eyes opened and she realized.

"They must be from my time," Kagome thought.

Cora stood closely beside her brother, her eyes very attentive but still quite frightened.

"Hi," Kagome said. "My name is Kagome. What happened here? Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you," Alden said. "Excuse me, but can you tell me where we are?"

"You're in the Feudal Era of Japan," Kagome told him, aware of a gist of their predicament. "You must of came from the well, didn't you?"

Alden and Cora's eyes turned to the Bone Eater's Well, and then returned to meet Kagome's.

"Yes, we did," Alden replied. "But I don't know what happened. I was picking my sister up from school, when all of a sudden, a blinding light appeared in front of us, and we were sucked in. We landed here."

"Where are you from?"

"The United States. In Florida."

"Oh! That explains those school uniforms. They're so different."

"Feh. Let's go, Kagome. No jewel shards here," Inuyasha said.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "This is weird. How these two were transported here by the well. What are your names?"

"Oh. I'm Alden, and this is my sister, Cora," Alden said.

Kagome looked at the shaken girl and sympathized with her. She walked over to Cora, squatted down so their eyes were level with each other, and consoled her.

"Hey, it's okay, Cora," Kagome said to her. "I remember when I was first transported here. I was really scared."

Kagome told her story. Everyone listened with empathetic ears. She told them about how she met Inuyasha, how they were in search of the Shikon jewel shards, and how they were all on a quest to defeat Naraku. She introduced the others, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala. Cora's eyes were clear with interest and curiosity. Alden seemed to be having a difficult time absorbing all of the new bizarre information.

"I thought those Japanese stories were only old made-up myths," Alden said. "It's absolutely incredible."

Inuyasha's patience faded a while ago, but Kagome kept shooting him glares that immediately ceased his boredom. The others, however, were much engaged in the conversation, telling of their pasts and reminiscence. Cora remained uncomfortable and very quiet. Her and her brother still couldn't comprehend nor believe what had happened to them.

After an hour or so, the group decided to stay at the village for a while once again. Kagome insisted that Alden and Cora come with them.

"After all, where would you go?" she said. "You'd be completely lost. Stick with us."

"Thanks, Kagome," Alden said.

The group headed back for the village. On the short walk, Alden mused, thinking about what had happened today.

"Please tell me this is just another one of my nightmares," he thought to himself. "I can't believe all of this. But no, it's not a nightmare. It's real. I can tell. In my nightmares, I'm always absolutely horrified. Here, it's weird. I feel almost comfortable. But I still can't comprehend this. The Feudal Era of Japan! How can this be? How did this all happen?"

Kagome thought to herself also about her uncanny sense of a jewel shard.

"Hm. That was weird. I could've sworn I sensed a jewel shard nearby. Actually, it was really strong. Like it was pulling me towards it like a magnet. But instead of finding a jewel shard, we found Alden and Cora. And the demon didn't have a jewel shard in it either. That was really strange. And now, I don't sense anything. Like the shard's aura just turned off or something."

They arrived at Kaede's village, where they were greeted. Kaede wondered why they had come back. Kagome told her what had happened today, how they found Alden and Cora being attacked by a demon, and how they said they were transported from their time to here by means of the Bone Eater's Well. Kaede was perplexed, but was immediately interrupted by the wandering Myoga.

"Myoga?" Kagome wondered. "Where have you been?"

"Ah! A bug! Alden, kill it!" Cora yelped.

"No, wait, don't!"

Alden squashed Myoga with this palm.

"Ugh....." Myoga mumbled in pain. "Ugh."

"Myoga, are you alright?" Shippo asked.

"Ugh."

Myoga recovered and stood up.

"Ah! It's still alive! Get it, Alden!" Cora yelped again.

"No, wait stop! That's Myoga the flea!" Kagome stopped Alden.

"Myoga, the cowardly bug," Inuyasha said. "No wait, go ahead. Squash him."

"You know this bug, as a friend?" Alden asked, conspicuously befuddled.

"Yeah, he's Myoga the flea demon," Kagome said. "He's good in providing us with information about the jewel shards."

"Oh, I see. Sorry about that," Alden apologized, his confusion and disbelief becoming stronger.

"Wait, Myoga might know something about this happening," Sango said. "About how Alden and Cora were mysteriously transported here."

"Hey, yeah," Kagome concurred. "Myoga, these two are Alden and Cora. They are from my time, from a different country. There were transported here somehow from the well. Do you know anything about this?"

"Hm. Yes, I figured something like that, judging by their peculiar garments. You say they came from the well, Lady Kagome?"

"Yes. They were transported here by it. But it's strange, since they did not enter the well from their time. They were just randomly transported by a light, they said."

"Hm. Very interesting. Peculiar," Myoga said. "This is very strange indeed."

Myoga thought it over.

"Hm," he said. "This is only a hunch, since I could only make a guess from this, but perhaps someone, maybe a demon is causing the Bone Eater's Well's magic to distort. And, in turn, causing Master Alden and Lady Cora to get transported here randomly from their own time."

"Hm. It is possible," Miroku said.

"Yes, and if I am correct, this could be very dangerous. Very dangerous indeed," Myoga said. "If the well's magic has become distorted, there is no telling who or what will be transported here next! Anything could happen."

"It could even be Naraku," Miroku said, scrutinizing his hand with the wind tunnel in it.

Inuyasha's blood surged with anger and hatred. At that moment, he decided that he would be the one to find out who was behind the well's distortion, if that was what was happening. He was determined to find out if Naraku was behind all of it, and he was determined to destroy him.

After a day of bizarre ideas and conversation, everyone decided to relax and go to sleep. Cora was obviously restless, but still remained quite silent, as Alden watched her turn over with her eyes still open. He was worried about her, realizing that traversing to another world was unbelievable to her, and to him. He thought that maybe she would go into a panic, knowing that she could get very emotional over significant, and especially, unbelievable things like this. He turned back hesitantly however, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


	3. A Glint of Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. I do own, however, the original characters: Alden, Cora, and Setsuko. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.

Chapter 3

A Glint of Comfort

* * *

It was painfully dark. The blackness hastened the senses, disturbed the mind, and intimidated the soul. Light was feeble; sight was blurred. Fire rose up sporadically like horrific tongues, while steam forever blasted and burned. Torment weighed down like a terrible, unbearable gravity, and hope was completely forgotten. It was here that dwelled one out of the few that attempted to escape. That one damned spirit quivered its shackles and resisted its suffering. That one persisted, with a growing strength, pulling and tugging. Its red eyes glared with an unyielding ferocity.

Alden woke up in a cold sweat. His heart was pounding and racing, and he was completely drained of his breath. He panted and gasped for air, attempting to recover from the state of panic and terror.

"That.....was.....intense....."

It was still night out, and everyone remained sleeping. Cora had finally fallen asleep also, as Alden sat up for a moment in extreme silence. He obviously had not been thrashing about in his dreams, for someone would have surely been woken up. He couldn't believe they didn't hear all that noise he heard, the loud roaring of blazing fire, and the pulling of heavy chains, of that something. The nightmare had appeared so clear and real to him.

In the morning, everything seemed fresh and bright. The sky was once again blue and cloudless, and the air was crisp and invigorating. Alden was still sleeping, however. His sister soon woke him up after she roused herself.

"Alden, it's morning," she said. "Wake up."

"Ugh. Cora?" he mumbled. "Morning?"

"I want to leave, Alden. I want to go home. This is weird. Is this place even real? I still don't understand."

"Huh?" Alden said, shaking out of a half-conscious state.

"These people. These demons. This can't be real....."

"I know, Cora. I cannot believe what has happened. But I know this is real. It is very real."

"I'm scared."

"I know, Cora. But talk to Kagome. She seems like she knows a lot about this era and all these unbelievable demons."

Cora did not respond, but just stood there. She was so young and sensitive, so easily swayed by drastic events. Her eyes still shone with disbelief, she would perhaps never get over nor understand this bizarre experience. This fantastic travel to the Feudal Era of Japan.

"Come on, let's get up. I'm sure the others are awake already," Alden said.

"I'm hungry," Cora said. "We haven't eaten in a while."

"Yeah, I know. Let's go."

Alden and Cora stood up and got ready for a new day in the strange new era. During this process, Alden told Cora about his nightmare.

"Another nightmare, Alden? Do you have to tell me anymore? I already know you've been having nightmares ever since you were little," Cora said.

"Yeah, I know, Cora. But this nightmare was different somehow. It wasn't so confusing or bizarre like my other dreams. It seemed very realistic. Very realistic," Alden said.

"Pf! Whatever."

Alden and Cora met with the others for breakfast. Their bewildered expressions revealed their disbelief of everything, of this new world. Maybe they would never grasp it completely, nor believe it was entirely real.

Kagome decided to talk to Cora during a breakfast of fish and pastries. She knew how Cora must have felt; scared, confused, maybe even traumatized. She knew the easiest solution would to console her through regular talk, get her to open up and feel even a little bit more comfortable.

"Hey Cora," she said. "Let me tell you a little bit about my life in Japan. I think you'll like it."

Kagome cleared her throat and began to chat with a genial expression.

"Well, I guess it's a lot like your life. I have a mom, a brother, oh, and grandpa lives with us too. At our shrine. And I go to school, just like you, and have friends there and of course, dreaded homework and math tests."

Cora let a small smile show on her face.

"Hee hee. Your backpack looks like it weighs as much as mine."

"Yeah, I know. I always like to carry extra food and stuff with me. And of course my school books to study and everything."

Everyone else was also eating and talking. Shippo and Kilala were eating a type of herbal biscuit, while Inuyasha ate in silence. Miroku was interested in the conversation between Cora and Kagome, as was Sango. They liked to hear about tales of the future, even though they seemed rather trivial. Kaede and Myoga were also listening to the conversation. Alden was glad that his sister seemed to be a little bit better, even though he knew that disbelief and discomfort would always reside underneath her shining eyes. Alden also began to observe his surroundings much more attentively; he really didn't look around the town or anything due to his intense disbelief. He had initially approached this new world as if it was a dream, just letting it flow around him, him remaining passive and stasis. But now, he knew it wasn't something surreal, but something real. At least, he was determined to make himself believe it.

"I like your backpack," Kagome told Cora. "I like the cats on it."

"Thanks. I love cats. They're my favorite animal."

"I have a cat at home. His name's Buyo."

"That's cool. I wish I had a cat. My parents won't let me have one because they don't think that I would care for it good."

"My brother takes care of the cat mostly though. He's really responsible. Sometimes though he's really annoying."

"Oh, I know what you mean," Cora said, looking at Alden.

"Brat," Alden said.

"Hey!"

"But you're lucky though, Cora. You have an older brother that you can look up to."

"Pf! Yeah right."

"I'm sure she does," Kagome thought to herself.

Cora continued to talk to Kagome. Alden was surprised at how open she became with Kagome, but perhaps it was part of her unique personality. The others were now all contributing to the conversation; asking about the future in the United States. Cora answered them with a smile. Inuyasha was sitting with his legs and arms crossed, apparently tuned out to the conversing. Alden looked to the person sitting beside Inuyasha, who was Sango. Alden didn't notice her much before; he was too busy taking in the new environment and coping with the bewilderment of traveling to a bizarre era.

"Whoa," Alden thought, looking at Sango as she listened to the conversation with a gentle smile. "I never noticed her before."

After the unusual breakfast, everyone contemplated on the situation again.

"I suggest not traveling through the well any time soon," Myoga said. "It could be dangerous. Since it's magic seems to be somewhat distorted, you may use it and end up in an unwanted time period. Or some random era or place. I suggest not using it until we figured out what is behind it, and a possible means to fix it."

"Feh. Let's just take the risk. I'm sure it's okay," Inuyasha said. "We have no time for this. The jewel shards....."

"Inuyasha! I can't believe how selfish you can be sometimes," Kagome yelled at him, interrupting his sentence. "This two are lost in a completely new place and time period, and you just want to leave them here, abandoned? What's wrong with you? And there's no way we're going to try to send them back through the well!"

"Feh. Whatever."

"Ugh!"

"I have to figure out who's behind all this," Inuyasha thought. "This is making us lose time for jewel shard collecting! Naraku must behind this. He's probably trying to distort the well's magic to slow us down or use it for his own evil purposes. But how to find out? How?"

Inuyasha became very frustrated. He sniffed the ground and focused on any demonic presences. Nothing. No unusual scents, nothing.

"Kagome, you said you sensed a jewel shard nearby before," Inuyasha said. "Well? What happened?"

"How should I know?!?" the already incensed Kagome yelled. "I sensed it near the well. Before we met Alden and Cora. Then, it was gone."

"Hm. A jewel shard you say?" Myoga wondered. "You sensed it near the Bone Eater's Well before, and now, the aura has vanished?"

"Yeah. It disappeared just like that. But it's really strange, since I sensed it so strongly; it was as if it was pulling me towards it. But then, it was gone, and instead, we found Alden and Cora being attacked by a demon."

"Hm. And no shard in the demon, huh?"

"Nope. Nothing," Inuyasha said.

"Hm. Perhaps there is more to this unusual situation than meets the eye," Myoga thought. "It is indeed strange that Lady Kagome's sense was thrown into an abnormal state, the well's magic became distorted and unpredictable, and these two strangers appear here quite suddenly. I fear all of these bizarre events are some sort of harbinger."

Myoga continued to talk for quite a while, drawing on and expanding on his long-winded theories and hunches about the mysterious happenings. Everyone felt extreme tedium and became provoked after a while. They eventually decided to take baths in the hot springs and relax.

From the path on the edge of the village, it split into a fork. The girls took the left side, the boys the right.

Kagome and Sango both took off their clothes and entered the soothing waters of the left spring. The serenity and relaxation of it made Kagome think of the hot baths at home. Cora had decided not to go in; she was very shy about it.

"Don't worry, Cora," Kagome assured her. "You can go in after we get out. And I'll be sure to guard it for you."

"Thanks, Kagome," Cora thanked her.

Cora left the spring with Kilala, as her guardian and protector, and wandered around the village for a while, looking at the comforting scenery and musing about the unrealistic, confusing situation. Her sundry emotions began to storm in her eyes, as she walked aimlessly, Kilala keeping an eye on her.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Alden were already undressed and relaxing in the other hot spring. Inuyasha was in a deep musing state, while Shippo and Alden just talked about anything. Shippo was naturally curious about Alden's home and parents. Miroku was busy trying to sneak a peek of the girls slyly and stealthily, trying not to make too big of a rustling noise from behind the bushes. Inuyasha was well aware of what Miroku was doing, but just merely ignored him. Alden noticed Miroku's behavior as well, and guessed what he was doing. Shippo still couldn't comprehend why Miroku had to act like that all the time.

"It's well worth the risk of being caught," Miroku thought, enraptured by his lewd thoughts.

Alden was tempted to look in as well, but he maintained his dignity. He never saw a naked girl before, and so, he found it difficult to resist. His thoughts, however, were soon banished by Shippo's blatant observation.

"Miroku, how come you always do that? You know what will happen to you if they see you."

"Shippo, I'll tell you when you're older," Miroku said.

"Hey! Ugh."

Shippo turned to talk to Alden instead, yielding to a futile defeat.

"You know what he's doing, right?"

"Yeah. And he's a monk?" Alden asked.

"Yep. Sure is. Unbelievable isn't it? But he wants a woman to conceive a child for him before his wind tunnel curse gets seriously bad. He wants a son to pass on his curse and finally destroy Naraku, to have it removed, and avenge his family."

"I see," Alden said, trying to comprehend another shred of bizarre Feudal Era information.

Miroku made a sudden, quick movement that made a loud, conspicuous rustle. Kagome and Sango heard it, and saw a glimpse of Miroku's stunned face. He had seen them in the hot spring for a few seconds. Kagome and Sango hastily dressed themselves and fled, screaming his name in rage. He was later reprimanded with two slaps of two different hands to his face.

The starlit sky soon loomed overhead, as a fire smoked and cooked various fish on a skewer, its aroma wafting in the air. Everyone was now outside of Kaede's hut, gathered around the fire. They sat, preparing themselves to eat dinner. Kagome passed around some food from her time to share with everyone, such as some honey-roasted peanuts and a sweet type of candy, that Inuyasha immediately ejected from his mouth. Cora enjoyed the treats, however, from their time. She was beginning to talk more with Shippo, Sango, and Kagome, and she also became comfortable with petting Kilala, as she shone a glint of comfort in her gray eyes. Alden wasn't too hungry; he found himself entranced by Sango once again. He did not, however, make it obvious that he was gawking; he just glanced inconspicuously. Out of everyone he had met so far in this strange era of Japan, she seemed like the most distant one from him.

After the meal, everyone conversed for a while longer, and then shortly decided to head in for the night.


	4. Haunting Vulnerability

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. I do own, however, the original characters: Alden, Cora, and Setsuko. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.

Chapter 4

Haunting Vulnerability

* * *

That damned spirit continued to shake its chains and pull its shackles, using every ounce of its strength that it could muster, under all of those supremely intense conditions. Fire persisted and issued forth; seething vapor erupted mercilessly. That one grinded its teeth in torment and pain, but not once rested. It persevered in its endeavors; it was determined to break free. The clanks of its shackles reverberated strongly through the excruciating mist, once successfully drowning out the multitude of cries of perpetual lamentation.

Alden's eyes shot open. He again found himself shaking momentarily from the horrific images. His heart pounded hastily and painfully.

"What was that?" he thought to himself, gasping for air. "It was.....like the nightmare last night. It was so clear too, as.....if I was awake and conscious....."

He sat up to breathe and recover, mulling over the terrifying dream.

"What was that thing? That.....shadowy demon with those red eyes....it's trying to escape from.....wherever that was."

After his severe panting had ceased, Alden decided to get up quietly, careful not to awaken his sister. He walked over to the window and looked at the moon. It seemed to be sleeping, as the sky was laden with stars, like a comfortable blanket. This was as it appeared to Alden, a nocturnal serenity, but, unbeknownst to him, it was not an honest serenity, but one of deception.

Abruptly, his eye caught something.

"Huh?"

In the distance, a dark figure was approaching the slumbering village. Alden found it difficult to discern; the black of the night concealed it very surreptitiously, as it crept up upon the town. But as it approached closer, the moonlight hit its face, revealing a very majestic form. The demon resembled a type of mountain lion, bearing vibrant golden plumes down its body and a head of pure white fur. Its eyes radiated with a savage green, as it broke into a speedy run.

"What the hell is that?!?" Alden said aloud in disbelief, causing Cora to wake. "Is it a demon?"

It neared the houses of the quiet village, the moonlight reflecting off its ferocious eyes. Cora walked over to stand next to Alden, balancing on her toes to look out the window.

"What is it, Alden?"

"I don't know, but it's heading straight for the house Kagome and the others are sleeping in!"

Cora beheld the demon, causing her to emit a shriek and her eyes to pulsate with fright. Alden left the window, exiting the house and calling to his sister.

"Stay here! Don't leave!"

"Alden, don't go out there!" Cora cried, her eyes swelling with tears. "Don't go!"

But it was too late. Alden ran out into the foreboding night, finally revealing its true form that had deceived him once before.

The lion-like demon was now in the midst of the village, unbeknownst to the sleeping villagers. It tore through the air of the night with monstrous strength, its spherical emerald eyes still set upon the house Kagome and the others were staying in. Alden hastened his run to get to them, the slaying of the previous demon flashing through his mind, the scene of Inuyasha's claws ripping through that opossum demon's flesh. It drove him to go out blindly into the dangerous night; he would reach the others in time to save the village. He didn't want anything tragic to happen, especially after he had seen the water of his sister's eyes.

The demon reached the abode at the same time as Alden. Its plumage whispered in the wind of its run, and its eyes remained unwavering with fierceness. Once it had reached the slumbering house, it opened its mouth and exposed its bloodied fangs. Its exterior seemed so gallant and beautiful, yet it bore a set of mammoth teeth that had sunken into flesh, giving off a very threatening breath. It inhaled the pristine air surrounding it, and blew with immense power, causing a violent windstorm to emit from its mouth. Alden was flung against the wall of the house, and was knocked out.

"Ugh....."

"Jewel shards....." the demon breathed.

Inside the house, Inuyasha's ears pricked up and he sniffed the air with his nose. He opened his eyes.

"Demon," he said.

Alden lay unconscious. The demon's fangs dripped with blood and saliva now, as its frenzied eyes stared.

"Shards....." it said.

Out of the house, came a leaping Inuyasha, armed with the trusted Tetsusaiga.

"Die, demon!"

Tetsusaiga came crashing down in a vertical sweep, instantly cleaving the lion demon in two.

The noise of the battle resonated in Kagome's ears, causing her to wake. She abruptly roused herself, and ran outside to see what had just occurred.

"Inuyasha!" she cried. "What happened?"

"A demon....."

Kagome noticed an unconscious Alden, as he lay sprawled up against the wall.

"Alden!"

She rushed to Alden's side, shaking his arm and attempting to wake him. He remained unconscious. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga, watching Alden to see if he would come back to his senses. A worried Cora now had rushed out to her brother, shaking him more harshly than Kagome. She had witnessed the whole thing from the corner of the window.

"Alden, wake up!" she cried in desperation. "Please, open your eyes!"

Alden heard his sister's call. He came back into consciousness, having momentary blurry vision.

"Cora?" he mumbled.

He closed his eyes once more, and opened them again. The blurriness ceased, as he saw Inuyasha, Kagome, and Cora gathered around him.

"Ugh. What happened? The demon....."

"Alden!" Cora exclaimed, pulling her brother into a deep embrace. "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I wanted to do something."

"Hey," Inuyasha said to Alden. "You better watch your back."

"Inuyasha! I can't believe how you can act towards people sometimes! You're so uncaring!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Feh."

"Ugh!"

"Hey, at least I can defend myself," Inuyasha retorted.

"Yeah, but you're a half-demon, remember?!?"

"Feh. Even in my human form I can defend myself!"

"Ugh! You're so stupid sometimes!" Kagome screamed, glaring at Inuyasha.

"What is going on out here?" Sango wondered, peeking her head out.

The others were now awake.

"Some demon tried to come and attack us while we were asleep," Inuyasha said. "But I took care of it."

"It was looking for jewel shards," Alden told them. "I heard it before I passed out. It wanted Kagome's jewel shards."

"I did indeed sense a demonic aura," Miroku said. "How do you like that, Sango? Impressed?"

"Oh, come off it, monk," Sango replied, watching his groping hand carefully. "You were asleep when it all happened."

"Well....."

"A demon tried to steal the jewel shards?" Shippo asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What time is it anyway? Is it still nighttime?"

"Go back inside, runt," Inuyasha told him.

"Would you please just shut up Inuyasha?!?" an irritated Kagome yelled. "I think it is best not to awaken the villagers because of this. The demon is gone; there is no point exciting them. Now, let's just try to get some sleep."

"Feh. How come those two get to sleep in a house all to themselves?"

"Inuyasha, sit!"

Inuyasha was forced down face-first into the ground at the sound of the one-word incantation.

"Are you okay, Alden? Do you need anything?" Kagome asked sympathetically.

"Oh. No thank you. I'm okay," Alden lied.

"Um, okay then. Let's try to get some sleep. Inuyasha, stand guard for Alden and Cora."

"Feh!"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha obeyed, persuaded by the threat of another "sit."

This particular demon encounter had frightened and disturbed Alden greatly. It was only adding to his other mixed emotions: confusion, disbelief, hopelessness. His sister's eyes had housed these as well, and they would always seem to linger. But Inuyasha's words had left a mark in his mind as well.

"Am I vulnerable?" Alden thought to himself. "Am I weak? Can I not defend myself? Am I really taking flight instead of tackling conflicts head on? What if a demon were to try to attack us again? Would I be ready? Would Cora be safe?"

This myriad of thoughts circled and echoed through Alden's mind continuously, as he tried to fall back to sleep. It was a conspicuously futile effort. He lay restless; mind racing and thoughts sweeping through him like a persistent gale.

Morning came, after Alden had only acquired about an hour of sleep. The rays that entered the room roused him reluctantly, as his sister looked out from the window, gazing at the face of a new day. She had also been restless during the night, awakening sporadically from her sleep. The light of the new day, however, consoled her.

Inuyasha had remained vigilantly on watch during the night, however, was asleep as of the moment. Cora noticed him sleeping, and did not disturb him. She turned around and noticed that her brother's eyes were open.

"Hey, Alden," she said. "You okay?"

Alden's face showed his night of restlessness and unease, as well as his fatigue.

"Are you okay?" he asked Cora.

"Yeah. That was scary last night. Don't ever do that again."

"I had to tell the others. I had to do something. I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Don't do it again."

Alden didn't say anything more. He still lay recumbent, his eyes showing a dreamy spaciousness. He was engulfed in a reverie, an obvious manifestation of his night's thoughts.

Cora turned back to the window, noticing the tired Inuyasha.

"Looks like Inuyasha kept watch over us all night," she said sarcastically. "Well, at least he was here and guarded the door."

Alden's reverie was scattered, as he fled back to reality. He sat up and looked over at his sister, who was still looking at the early setting. He then stood up and got dressed, as if perfunctorily, and exited the house.

"Inuyasha," he said. "Wake up. It's morning."

Inuyasha opened his eyes after a few seconds.

"Huh? What?"

"I have to ask you something," Alden said to him. "Can you show me a way to defend myself? Such as you have your strong sword, Tetsusaiga, and your half-demon abilities?"

It took Inuyasha a few moments to return to consciousness and register Alden's request. But after a while, he stood up, crossing his arms.

"Feh. I was gonna tell you that anyway," Inuyasha retorted. "You need a way to defend yourself."

"I know," Alden concurred. "I don't want to be left defenseless any more. I need a means to fight."

"Well, I can't argue there."

Cora noticed the two talking from the window. She wasn't listening to their conversation, however.

"Hm. I wonder what they're talking about?"

She left the window, and got dressed. She grabbed a comb out of her huge backpack and attempted to get out all the tiresome knots in her hair. Afterward, she left the abode to find that they had already left.

"Hm. They must have gone to eat breakfast."

Cora thus, entered the house next to theirs, finding everyone sitting and eating.

"Oh, hey Cora!" Kagome greeted her. "Come sit! We were wondering where you were. Alden said you were coming."

"I had to brush my hair," she said. "Even though it's pretty straight, it has a lot of knots in it."

"Oh, yeah. Mine too."

Everyone was now conversing and eating. Most of them were still talking about the incident with the demon last night, mentioning it to Kaede and Myoga, who were now amongst them. Alden seemed crestfallen at the mention of the demon encounter, where in turn Inuyasha spoke up.

"I'm gonna help Alden here learn to fight for himself," he told everyone.

"Pf! Alden and fighting don't exactly get along," Cora spoke up. "He took a year of karate once, but it didn't go so well."

"I hated that teacher," Alden said. "Even the most disciplined pupil couldn't take her crap."

"Yeah, well, these demons in our time are no pushovers," Inuyasha said. "Especially for humans like you."

"I agree," Miroku intervened. "You have to have a means to defend yourself. Not only with your fists, but other means. In this era."

"Yeah, such as Miroku has his wind-tunnel, Inuyasha has Tetsusaiga, and Sango has her Hiraikotsu," Kagome said.

Alden, upon hearing Sango's name, turned towards her for a moment. She bore a kindhearted smile and a gentle demeanor; Alden found himself in a temporary daze because of it. He soon clicked out of it, without anyone noticing. Sango had turned her attention back towards the conversation before taking note of Alden's look as well.

"What do you have Kagome? Do you have a weapon?" Cora asked.

"Well, I'm a good archer," Kagome told her.

"Oh. Is that the box that holds the arrows?"

Cora was pointing to Kagome's quiver that lay next to her on the floor.

"Yep. That's my quiver," Kagome said. "And I can sense the jewel shards, too, when they're nearby."

"Wow. Everyone has something special. Everyone is good at something. I wish I had something."

"Everyone is good at something. Even you, Cora. You just have to find it."

The conversation between Kagome and Cora became a side conversation, as the others talked about their abilities and weapons. Alden now bore a more determined look, as he was eager to find something to defend himself with. He realized now that he had to protect Cora, more importantly, even if it was an era infested by demons and foreboding evil.

After breakfast, Inuyasha came up with the idea of having a day of rigorous training for Alden, taking him up on his request.

"If you want to learn how to defend yourself, then we should start with the fists," he told Alden. "Because if you are somehow stripped of all your weapons, that is what you must resort to."

"Okay. Then, let's start." Alden said.

Thus, a day of training commenced, out in the open fields on the outskirts of the village. After a few hours of practicing punches and kicks, which he mastered flawlessly given time, Alden began to spar with an unarmed Miroku. Alden at first was told to evade Miroku's assaults, and then to counter. Alden's face and demeanor showed an ultimate determination; his extreme will allowed him to master all of what he was taught.

Meanwhile, Cora watched Alden from a distance. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala joined her, as they sat on a grassy hill.

"Your brother is strong," Kagome commented.

"Pf! Yeah, right," Cora said. "I can beat him up."

"Ha ha. Come on. He is physically strong, but even more so in here."

Kagome pointed to her heart. Cora looked at her for a moment, and then resumed watching her brother. She smiled.

After the hours of physical unarmed training, Alden proceeded to train with improvisation of weapons. Miroku was armed with his staff, as he advanced to strike the unarmed Alden. In response, Alden took quick action; his reflexes and wits hastened. His eyes searched for anything suitable to defend himself, and, upon hasty seeking, caught attention to an umbrella propped up against a jagged boulder. It was this same black umbrella that traveled with Alden to the Feudal Era, the same one that shielded himself and Cora from the pelting rain of their time. He thus, took the umbrella up in hand, clashing it with Miroku's staff.

"Wow! That was quick thinking!" Shippo exclaimed, observing the ensuing fight.

"Kagome," Cora said, asking for her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think maybe, you could train me?"

"Well, I don't know, Cora. I mean, I don't think I would be a very good archery teacher."

"Oh, please, teach me! I keep thinking about how before you said everyone has something they're good at. I don't have anything special about me. Alden is getting training, and now he's going to be prepared to fight. Well, what about me? I want to be able to defend myself too!"

"I think that would be a great idea, Kagome," Sango intervened, concurring with Cora's idea.

"Please!" Cora cried.

"Well, okay. I'll try to teach you something," Kagome said.

"Yay! Yay!" Cora yelled in joy, doing cartwheels and flips across the grass. "I'm going to be able to fight like Kagome!"

"Wow, you can do good gymnastics!" Kagome commented.

"Thanks. I've been doing it for three years now."

"Well, that's something you're good at."

"Well, yeah, but doing cartwheels won't help me to fight. And my backflips aren't nearly as useful as your ability to sense shards, Kagome. That's cool! I wish I had a special power like that."

"He he. Yeah, it is useful. But being nimble and quick like you are with gymnastics is too, you know. That can definitely help you when we're caught up with demons."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Want to race?"

"Okay! But I'm gonna win!"

"First one to the tree wins."

"Okay. Ready, set, go!"

Cora ran as fast as she could down the hill, meandering around boulders that littered that ground and the tall grass at the bottom. She hastened her heels to the tree, with a slower Kagome behind her.

After the race, the two sat in the shade of the victory tree, Cora basking in her ability and obvious win.

"Ha ha! I won!" she exclaimed.

"Yep. Wow, you're really fast," Kagome said, panting slightly. "That is a good thing that you can run like that."

"Uh huh. You're right. I am good at something, I guess."

Sango, Shippo, and Kilala walked over to the resting Cora and Kagome.

"You're really quick, Cora," Sango said, smiling. "That was really good!"

"Thanks," Cora said, petting Kilala's head. "I like running races."

Kagome noticed a peculiar twig lying in the grass that perhaps fell from the tree. It had an odd wishbone-like curvature, very knotty and bent.

"Hey, wait a minute," she said. "I've got an idea."

She broke off pieces of the knotty twig, and ran back to the village to collect something from her backpack. She obtained a rubber band from it, and stretched it taut across the twig's two wishbone ends. Having thus finished her creation, she hurried back to show Cora.

"Look, Cora," she said. "It's a slingshot."

"Hey, that's cool," Cora said. "But what's it for?"

"For you," Kagome said, handing it to her. "To defend yourself with. When worst comes to worst, you can use it."

"To defend myself with? Are you serious? It's just a little slingshot. Can't you teach me to use a bow and arrow like you?"

"Well, I could try, but it will take a really long time. And plus, I don't know how exactly to explain it to you. I guess it's sort of like it's innate; I'm just naturally good at it."

"Oh. But, I mean, it's only a little slingshot."

"It is. But, have you ever heard the story of David and Goliath? How David triumphed over Goliath only armed with a slingshot and his faith?"

"Yeah, I have. Thanks, Kagome. That makes a lot of sense."

Kagome and Cora spent the rest of the day chipping soft stones into unique shapes, in which Cora used them for her slingshot. They carved them into shapes such as sharp-edged diamonds, rounded spheres, and pointy hearts. Cora pulled them back in her slingshot, held it taut, and released them; hitting specific targets that Kagome pointed at.

"Hey, you have a knack for it!" Kagome said. "Perfect aim!"

"Thanks, Kagome. I guess it's innate," Cora smiled.

A beautiful sun soon set over the horizon, as the villagers began finishing up their work for the day and head in with their families. Everyone now was sitting down comfortably and eating. Alden was profoundly exhausted and famished, as he crunched on some of Kagome's potato chips and guzzled some water. Cora was still conversing with Kagome about her experiences in gymnastics, as a perverted Miroku attempted to stroke the brooding Sango. She hit him on the cheek for his antics, Alden witnessing the lewd act with a sigh. Inuyasha sat in Indian style posture, engulfed in a sort of reverie.

"What a day," he thought. "I just hope it wasn't a waste of time. We should be looking for jewel shards now, and discovering what is up with the well. Argh! I know Naraku is behind this! But we haven't seen or heard of his whereabouts, nor have we been really searching yet. Well, we should start looking. Remaining here in this village won't do any good. But what has happened is strange; with the well and Alden and Cora appearing. How did they wind up here? Does Naraku want them here purposely or is he just playing around with the well's magic; maybe testing it for something. Maybe he has figured a way to find more jewel shards because of it, or manipulate time itself! We have to go out and look for him! But I know, when I mention it to Kagome, she'll probably just want us to lie low in the village. Ugh."

"Hey, Inuyasha, aren't you gonna eat something?" Kagome asked him, freeing him from the maelstrom of his thoughts.

"Feh. No thanks."

"Inuyasha, I just wanted to say thank you for today," Alden said. "Thank you greatly; for helping me learn to defend myself. I appreciate it."

"Feh. No problem. You can't be completely defenseless. You've got to learn how to fight if you're going to be here a while in this era."

"Definitely," Shippo chimed in.

"Wow, Inuyasha sure is being nice!" Kagome thought to herself. "I wonder if he's feeling well. Or, maybe he's up to something!"

Kagome was looking at Inuyasha.

"What do you want?!?" Inuyasha yelled at her, in response to her staring.

"Ugh. Whatever."

"Feh."

The group continued to converse and eat their dinner for a while, as blackness soon filled the sky with the leave of the sun. A fire was relit to illuminate the setting and dissipate the darkness, as a cry was heard not too far off into the distance.

"Demon!" someone yelled. "It's a demon!"

It was the voice of a young woman. Soon, she came into view, running away from the demon that seemed to be pursuing her. She approached the midst of the village.

"I know I smelled demon!" Inuyasha said, unsheathing Tetsusaiga. "Feh. I'll take care of it."

Yellow slits appeared aglow in the newly found darkness, as the demon crept up into the village. The burning scythes soon accompanied a long body, with about twenty bony legs scampering across the grassy plains. Inuyasha spotted it, as Tetsusaiga grew with a valiant luster. He leapt at it, Tetsusaiga drawn, and attempted to slay the bizarre demon. It opened its mouth wide, and shot out a devastating blast of light, exploding right in the midst of the airborne Inuyasha. He was flung through the air, and landed hard against the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

"It must be after the jewel shards," Alden thought. "Just like the other one."

Alden saw that it was leering at Kagome with its bright slits; it hungrily craved the shards.

"Kagome! Watch out!"

"Huh?!?"

Alden acted quickly, his reflexes enhanced given the situation. He hastily picked up his black umbrella again, clutched it firmly in his two hands, and swung with all his strength at the impending blast from the demon. It had targeted Kagome, sensing the power of the shards in her midst, within her backpack. But the blast was reflected; Alden's swing of the umbrella shot the blast right back at the demon, recoiling and hurling it back devastatingly.

"Alden!" Kagome cried, as she held a slightly hurt Inuyasha.

The demon lay sprawled across the ground, unmoving. Inuyasha beheld the spectacle of Alden's determination and grinned at it. His time wasn't wasted.

"Nice one."

A moment later, the demon began to rouse itself. Cora saw it, as it slowly opened its sickle-shaped eyes.

"Ah! It's waking up!"

Cora grasped her slingshot, which was lying on the ground nearby. Her agility snapped into action; as she held the slingshot taut, armed with a heart-shaped rock, and pulled it back tightly. She aimed at the awakening demon, closing her left eye to ensure more precision and accuracy, and let it go. The single sharp-pointed rock flew through the air like a devastating dart, and lodged itself into the demon's soft, vulnerable forehead.

"Huh? She got it?" Kagome wondered, beholding the awe-striking sight.

The demon wailed in utter pain and agony, as it dropped to the ground once again. Blood seeped out of the hole in its forehead, and it died.

Everyone, including some villagers, awaited to see if the demon would rise again. But it did not; it dropped to the ground permanently. Alden was in complete awe at his sister's actions. She looked back at him, and walked over to embrace him.

"Alden, I was scared," she whimpered to him.

"It's okay," he said. "But, look at what you did! You got the demon good!"

Burying her face into his shoulder, she smiled.

The demon's corpse was carried away by the villagers and made into armor; its hard skin and bony legs proved to be useful. It was uncanny, however, that the demon's forehead was its only soft spot; it was indeed a fortunate thing that Cora's aim was accurate and correct in choosing its target. The villagers thanked Alden and Cora gratefully and abundantly for their rescue; they insisted that they stay longer in their village to rest. Inuyasha and the others took them up on the offer.

"Nice job, Alden," Inuyasha said, holding out his hand. "Looks like your not defenseless after all."

"Thanks, Inuyasha," Alden said, taking Inuyasha's hand and shaking it. "Thanks for helping me out."

"Feh. Don't worry about it."

"Cora, that was awesome!" Shippo exclaimed to her.

"Thanks, Shippo. It was scary though."

"Yeah. Well, you'll get used to it eventually, just like I did."

"You got used to it?" Inuyasha intervened. "Since when? You've always been crying and terrified with every demon we meet up with, you runt."

"Inuyasha, sit!!!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha's head was forced to hit the earth.

"Ugh!"

"Cora, you did awesome," Kagome said. "See, you really can fight and defend yourself!"

"Yeah," Cora smiled. "It looks like I can."

"That was true demon slaying if I ever saw it," Sango said. "Great work, Cora. And your brother, Alden....."

Alden heard his name called, and looked to see that it was spoken from Sango's tongue. She smiled at him, and walked over.

"That was smart of you to deflect the demon's blast like that," she said. "I would have never of thought of that, nor would've tried it if I would have."

"Um. Thank you, Sango," Alden said. "I just want to.....be able defend myself. And my sister."

"That's very valiant of you. I strive for the same reason as you, it seems. I would do anything to save my brother, Kohaku."

"You have a younger brother?"

"Yes. Just as you have a younger sibling. You see, my brother, Kohaku, is the only one that I have left.....my family was murdered.....and, well, it is a very long story."

"You don't have to tell me, Sango. I am sorry."

"It is alright.....but that is what I strive for now. To get Kohaku back. He has been manipulated by Naraku."

"The demon that seems to have ensnared you all. He must be the most foul demon of all."

"He is. And, I will have my revenge," Sango said, balling her fists and clenching her teeth. "I will avenge everyone."

"I am sorry, Sango. For all that has happened to you. I can't imagine anything worse than losing your loved ones; the ones closest to you. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to Cora."

Miroku walked over to Sango's side and intervened.

"We are going to sleep now," he said. "The others have already gone in."

"Oh, I didn't even notice," Sango said. "Okay. Good night, Alden."

"Good.....night, Sango," Alden said, upon realizing just now that he had had a long conversation with Sango.

Sango left Alden as she headed in, with Miroku attempting another stroke of her. She responded with an immediate slap. But before going entirely inside, she looked back at Alden for a moment. He didn't notice her look, for he was already heading inside the adjacent abode, where Cora was already nestled. She looked back at him, and noticed that when she did for too long, her face grew very hot.


	5. Horrific Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. I do own, however, the original characters: Alden, Cora, and Setsuko. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.

Chapter 5

Horrific Dreams

* * *

That damned spirit's chains became drenched with its own blood. Its red eyes were shut tight; it squinted as it pulled and used all of its strength. The shackles were bound tightly, impossible to break free from, it seemed. But that damned spirit kept tugging and toiling, pulling with excruciating pain and agony. Fire began to rise up from beneath the spirit, burning and scorching it, as it persisted in its escape. It did not yield to the flames however, as more screams were heard not to far off from it. It kept its mouth shut completely; teeth clenched tightly, the pain seeming utterly insufferable. It finally managed to muster an unknown vigor, a boundless strength that caused its chains to begin to crumble and its shackles to fall loose.

"Ah!" Alden shot up his head abruptly, awakening from another successive nightmare in the midst of the night.

He sat up for a while, wiping a screen of sweat from his forehead, gathering his breath again.

"What do these dreams mean? Why won't they stop?"

Alden lay his head back down and turned over. His mind was slightly unsound for a while, but slowly, he drifted off back to sleep.

In the morning, Alden awoke to a dreary gray sky and a light drizzle of rain. Cora was already up and dressed in her clothes, which she washed, along with Alden's. She noticed Alden was up now.

"Hey, you're up," she said. "We really kicked butt yesterday, huh?"

"Yeah," Alden said quietly.

"Pf! You had a dream again, didn't you?"

"Yeah. These are different though. Ever since we've been here Cora, I've been having these dreams that seem to be, I don't know, telling a story. They all relate to each other. They're similar."

"Hm. You're dreams are normally weird. Like about random things."

"Yeah, I know. But these aren't just random images. They're clear and tell something."

"Pf! Whatever, Alden. I'm sure they'll start being random again."

"I don't know....."

Alden stood up and watched the raindrops land gently on the ground from the window. Cora rummaged through her backpack for a book, and began to write something in it. Meanwhile, someone appeared through the doorway; it was Kagome. She was slightly wet, uncovering herself from her raincoat.

"Hi, Cora! Didn't know if you were up or not."

"Hey, Kagome. Yeah, we're up. I was just writing in my notebook here."

"Oh, like a diary?"

"Yeah. I don't spell good though."

"I never was good at spelling either."

"I just try my best to sound the words out. Alden helps me fix them later."

Kagome noticed Alden was looking out the window, as the light rain continued to drip from the now clouded sky.

"Alden has been having weird dreams," Cora said to Kagome. "He's had nightmares ever since I can remember, it's just a normal thing once you get used to it, but he said that he's been having even stranger dreams ever since we came here."

"Really? What kind?"

"Don't know. I never asked him."

"Well, we're going to eat soon. Come over to the house, and we can talk more about it."

"Okay, Kagome!"

"See you."

Kagome left the abode without talking to Alden; he seemed deep in thought and didn't want to disturb him or worsen whatever seemed to be troubling him.

After Alden got dressed and ready for the new day in the Feudal Era, and Cora finished jotting a few more sentences in her notebook, they left for breakfast at the adjacent abode, where everyone was just sitting down and getting comfortable. Sango was conversing to Kagome about Alden, but stopped once he and Cora appeared through the doorway.

"Good morning everyone," Cora greeted them. "Yum. Breakfast!"

They both sat down; Cora next to Kagome, and Alden next to his sister.

"I have some things from home here," Kagome said. "Here, look, Cora."

"Oh, these look like Pop Tarts! Hey look, Alden. Have one."

Alden took one from his sister and ate it. He seemed to be still very much lost in his mazy thoughts, mulling over his peculiar dreams and trying to decipher a meaning from them. They were, after all, very clear and unusual, and they seemed to be, each night, continuing, as if weaving together a story.

Miroku shattered a tedious silence.

"That was pretty impressive, Alden, how you deflected that demon blast," he said. "Not even I could willingly do that. Tell me, how did you do it, in fact?"

"Yes, that was most intriguing," Myoga said.

"Well, Myoga. Where have you been?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why, I've been around, Master Inuyasha, did you not see me? I was, um, well, watching the demon battle from afar."

"Figures. Cowardly flea."

"Inuyasha, stop. Leave Myoga alone," Kagome said.

"Ahem," Myoga cleared his throat. "Well, anyway, the demon blast. That demon was indeed pretty powerful. After the jewel shards, I suppose. But what I don't understand is how Master Alden was able to deflect it. Master Inuyasha went directly into the blast, and Tetsusaiga did not even phase its power. Yet when Master Alden swung the futuristic umbrella, it sent it straight back at it. Tetsusaiga is indeed very powerful, but how was this simple contraption able to do it when Tetsusaiga could not?"

"Hm. That is an interesting point, Myoga," Miroku said. "Perhaps it is made of a specific material that has a capacity to deflect the demon blast."

Myoga hopped over to the umbrella, which was propped up against the wall, near the doorway where Alden had left it. He and Cora had used it to travel through the rain from their abode. Myoga scrutinized its material closely, as well as its handle. Nothing peculiar seemed to strike him.

"Nope, nothing unusual," he said, feeling the material. "That is very peculiar."

Myoga mused over the matter for a while with Miroku; the others began to converse about other things. Kaede came into the room and served hot herbal tea to everyone. Alden remained engulfed in the reminiscence of his nightmares, while Cora and Kagome talked about food. Sango was silent, as she looked over at Alden; she worried something was bothering him. Kilala and Shippo played together cheerfully, chasing each other around and jumping. Inuyasha sat with his arms crossed, attempting to tune out Kagome and Cora's trivial conversation.

"When are we going to go out and look for jewel shards?" Inuyasha thought in frustration. "We've been sitting here getting nothing done for days now. We have to do something soon!"

Kagome and Cora laughed at each other's stories. But they soon fell silent as they noticed that they were the only ones talking. Kagome looked over at Alden and decided to ask him about his dreams that seemed to be disturbing him.

"Alden, your sister told me that you've been having nightmares," she said. "I was wondering what they were about."

"Well, Kagome," Alden said abruptly, out of his silence. "I've been having nightmares ever since I was young, there's nothing I can do about it."

"But Cora said you've been having extremely strange and disturbing nightmares ever since you came to the Feudal Era. Is that true?"

"Well, yes, Kagome. Terrifying dreams. And they aren't like the old dreams I used to have all the time. They're clear; very clear, as if I'm watching everything take place from a distance."

Myoga looked up, listening to the new intriguing conversation.

"What are they about, do you remember?"

"Yeah. They're so clear, and I can remember them to the last detail."

"Hm. Nightmares, eh?" Myoga commented. "Do tell."

"Well, in these nightmares I've been having, it's always very dark. Then suddenly, out of the ground comes fire blasting everywhere, and I can hear screams, like people are in a lot of pain. There's a lot of moaning and suffering, but I can never see any people or anything, it's always fire and shadowy figures. But then, out of nowhere, I see a particular shadow that seems very demon-like. I can never tell if it's a person or not, it's blurry and shadowy despite all of the fire and steam. But this thing, whether it's a demon or a person, is always pulling these chains, trying to escape. It struggles and in my recent dreams, it revealed its glaring red eyes and its bloodied shackles. In the nightmare I had last night, it escaped from its chains, and then I woke up in a sweat."

"Hm. Interesting. And you say you've been having these nightmares ever since you got swept from your time to ours, Master Alden?"

"Yes. And each night I get more pieces of the story. Each night, the same shadowy, blurred figure trying to escape, and at last, it has."

"Hm. Very interesting."

Myoga stopped to think for a moment.

"Well, what is it, Myoga?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed with the flea's pause. "Spit it out!"

"You don't come across this type of dream very often, it's uncanny. And the story; that is what's even more peculiar. The screams and the moaning, the shackled shadowy figures, the fire and steam. This sounds as though it's a nightmare of Hell!"

Everyone was taken aback by Myoga's conclusion, especially Alden. He had gone ghastly pale, slowly remembering all of the agonizing aspects of his dreams. The unbearable gravity, the torment and agony, the wailing of the shadows, the extreme despair. It all seemed sublimely hellish.

"I don't know what your nightmares could mean exactly," Myoga continued. "But it seems as though they present some kind of omen."

"Yes, the irregularity of his dreams seem like an omen indeed," Miroku agreed. "And the way he is able to remember the details so distinctively is even more remarkable."

"They've been like this ever since Cora and I got transported here," Alden said. "They've been haunting me every night."

"Feh. It's nothing," Inuyasha said.

"I don't know, Inuyasha, I know my omens, believe me," Miroku said. "Bizarre dreams like this shouldn't be overlooked or ignored. It could be a harbinger of something catastrophic."

"Feh. Whatever. Believe what you want, monk."

"Alden has been having nightmares before I was even born," Cora interjected. "Pf! I don't think we should worry about it."

"But that's what makes it even more intriguing," Myoga said. "That his regular abstract nightmares would suddenly change into these detailed images of Hell."

"It is indeed interesting," Miroku said. "But, perhaps they will pass."

"But Master Alden, please do tell us if you continue to have these intense nightmares," Myoga told Alden. "It may prove to be important."

"Okay, no problem," Alden said.

"But what is even more puzzling is the demon battle last night," Miroku said. "How Alden managed to deflect that powerful blast from the demon."

"Yes, I've been thinking over that matter too," Myoga said. "But, I haven't managed to even come up with a hunch or any slight theory for it."

"Nor I," Miroku concurred.

"Hm. Do ye think it may be perhaps something of the supernatural?" Kaede wondered, coming back into the room with more tea. "Because it seems to me, a supernatural strength this young man suddenly possessed."

"It could be possible," Miroku said. "But how so?"

"Well, some people just possess supernatural abilities. Look at my sister, such an extraordinarily powerful priestess."

"So, Lady Kaede, you think perhaps Alden may have some sort of power?"

"Aye. It may be."

She took a small sip of her tea, while Miroku thought over her words.

"That is probable," Myoga said. "But what sort of ability, and how so suddenly? Because, Master Alden, you haven't had this ability before, I assume?"

"No," Alden said. "I don't have anything supernatural about me. I never had."

"Hm. When you deflected the demon blast, did you feel different?"

"Well, it happened really fast, and I was really concerned for everyone, so I don't know how to describe it now. I just knew that I had to do something; I was determined. For a brief moment though, I felt a surge of power flow through me, and the next thing you know, the demon was down on the ground."

"Hm. Even more interesting."

"Feh. It was simple raw power," Inuyasha said. "Nothing supernatural about it. We were training all day, and Alden got stronger due to my expert teaching skills."

"Pf! Hahaha!" Cora laughed.

"What?!?"

"Oh, nothing....."

"Feh. Whatever."

"But Master Inuyasha, Tetsusaiga couldn't even withstand the blast, and yet Alden was able to deflect it," Myoga commented.

"Feh. The demon caught me off guard," Inuyasha said. "That's all."

There was much discussion on the debate: for was it some supernatural force or power that was granted to Alden in desperation and concern for the others, or was it just his normal strength and determination? It remained controversial by the end of breakfast, as the others began thinking of other things, such as Inuyasha with jewel shard collecting.

"Come on, we should be looking for jewel shards by now!" Inuyasha said, conspicuously frustrated. "We've been sitting here in the village for days now!"

"There's no way we're going after the jewel shards now!" Kagome told him. "We're not doing anything dangerous until Alden and Cora are back safely in their own place and time."

"But, Kagome, Naraku could be getting more shards by the second....."

"Inuyasha, don't you think this is more important?"

"Feh. They can come with us. They're prepared to deal with more demons."

"Listen, Inuyasha! I don't want anything to happen to them. They're brother and sister, lost in a completely new world filled with demons and evil things.....I don't want anything to happen."

Kagome was very somber when she said this, her eyes showing concern and almost sadness, forcing Inuyasha to yield to defeat.

"Fine, Kagome. We'll wait until we can ensure them a safe way back home."

"Thanks, Inuyasha."

It had ceased raining now, and she left him alone outside the abode, joining Sango and Cora on the wet grassy hills, who were talking about Alden.

"My brother doesn't appreciate the fine art of cartwheeling," Cora said, while turning a swift flip. "Sometimes I wish I had an older sister."

"You must love him a lot though," Sango said.

"Pf! He does get on my nerves at times though."

"I have a younger brother too, Cora."

"Really? Where is he?"

"He's um....."

Sango didn't want to tell her story to Cora.

"She's just a little girl," Sango thought to herself. "I won't be able to tell her what happened. To my family.....to Kohaku....."

Fortunately, Kagome was approaching them at the time, and Sango used this opportunity to change the subject quickly.

"Oh, hi, Kagome," she said.

"Inuyasha can be stubborn sometimes and very one-track minded," Kagome said. "But I know he has a heart underneath all of it. I know he understands."

"Sango, where's your brother?" Cora intervened persistently.

"Well, Cora, he's....."

There was a temporary pause.

"With family," Kagome said, understanding Sango's intention. "He's with Sango's family right now. She's just traveling with us for a while, and helping us locate Naraku."

"Oh, I see. Is your family all demon slayers, Sango?"

"Yes, Cora. They are."

"Wow. Even your little brother?"

"Yes. His name's Kohaku. I do anything I can to protect him. Just like how Alden knows he has to protect you."

"He does," Cora admitted, her heart momentarily speaking for her. "But still, he can be a jerk sometimes."

Sango and Kagome both smiled, and Cora did too.

The day proceeded without much disturbance or trouble; it was a very restful day, despite the intense musings over Alden's nightmares and the debate over the nature of his ability to deflect the demon's blast. Inuyasha was however, still tormented by frustration, despite Kagome's words. He remained haunted by thoughts of Naraku obtaining more jewel shards, and by being able to control the well's magic. Kagome watched Cora run, alongside Shippo and Kilala, as Sango began to wonder about her own brother. Miroku discussed theories with Myoga, as Kaede told tales of the supernatural and mulled over everything as well. Alden ripped some pages out of Cora's notebook and began writing all about his nightmares, carefully considering every detail, image, and emotion. He eventually, however, became disturbed by his own writing, and let the pages be carried off by the wind. He stood up, and began to walk over to Sango, plagued by now exceedingly tempestuous thoughts.

"My nightmares.....what do they mean?" he thought. "Hell? What's wrong with me? Am I possessed by the devil? Ugh. There's Sango. Maybe I should go talk to her. I was comfortable talking to her last time. But....."

Alden's feet carried him to her slowly. His mind raced with abrupt thoughts, his heart beat against his chest. Sango was sitting off to the side, laughing at Cora's attempts to teach Kagome how to do a difficult cartwheel. She noticed Alden approaching her from behind.

"Hey, Sango," Alden said. "What has everyone been up to?"

"Um, nothing," Sango replied. "Just resting."

Alden sat down next to her. She looked back at him and blushed feverishly; she hid it hastily.

"Is there something wrong, Sango?"

"Um, no nothing," she said.

Then came an unwanted silence, while Sango's face eventually returned back to its normal state.

"Quick! Think of something to say to her," Alden thought to himself, his mind now clearer. "Hm. Oh, I know. I'll ask her to meet me at the lake tonight, that way I'll be more prepared to talk her, without thinking about everything else that's been going on in my head."

"Sango, tonight you want to meet me at the lake? I'm curious to know about your past, and your brother. I know you wouldn't want to tell it in front of everyone. But then again, if you may not want to talk about it with me....."

"Oh, no. It's okay," she said. "I may actually feel better."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be pulling at things I shouldn't be."

Sango began to blush again; it began to irritate her. She realized her now intense attraction to him; she was deeply infatuated.

"No, it's okay. We can actually relate to each other, you know? Having siblings that we care so dearly for."

"Yeah. But are you sure?"

She nodded, and a conspicuous blush came across her face again. She didn't know if Alden had realized her blushing or not, since he did not say anything about it.

Night came extravagantly; the sky was ornately dressed with gleaming stars, and the moon hung in a crescent like a shining bracelet. Alden looked up at it from the abode's window, having just finished taking a private bath in the springs, though it was cold. He got himself dressed comfortably, and prepared to set out to meet Sango at the lake.

"Where are you going?" Cora asked.

"Huh? Oh, just going to look at the stars. See them up close and just look at them. Going down to the lake," Alden told her.

"Um, okay. Well, I'm tired, so good night."

"Okay. Good night. I'll be back, so don't worry about me not being here while you sleep."

"I won't. Bye."

He exited through the abode's doorway, and set off into the beautiful and enticing darkness.

"Since when is Alden so.....romantic?" Cora asked herself. "Unless....."

Sango told the others that she was going out for a walk.

"May I come alongside you?" Miroku asked.

"Keep your hands to yourself, monk," she spat at him.

Miroku was taken aback, as she left there hastily.

"What's her problem?" Inuyasha asked. "A little testy?"

"Hm. Yes, a little," Miroku said.

Miroku decided to wait a while for Sango to cool her unexpected temper off, and then he would follow her. He already had a hunch about her destination.

Alden reached the lake first. He meandered down the path, and sat down by the foot of a tree, watching the reflection of the moon on the water. Sango got there a few minutes later, slowly and quietly following her feet. She saw Alden and blushed again, feeling her face with her hands.

"Why must I blush so much?" she thought to herself. "Do I like Alden that much? I can't let him see my face though; it's embarrassing how I blush like a fool over him."

Alden didn't notice Sango's presence; he was in deep thought now.

"Was Sango blushing before when I was talking to her?" he mused. "Nah. It must have been my imagination, combined with my constant wishful thinking. Ugh."

Sango approached him abruptly, Alden taking notice of the sound of steps. He turned around.

"Hey, Sango," he said. "It's beautiful out tonight. Look at the sky."

"Yes, it is," Sango concurred, her face still slightly red.

Alden looked at her, noticing an entrancing face in the moonlight. She looked back at him, her face growing hot once more, as they both gazed into each other's eyes. Sango turned away quickly, Alden taking note of her actions and now conspicuous blushing; it wasn't his imagination. She looked up into the sky and beheld the beauty of the moon, not looking at him for a while, due to the persistent fear of blushing again.

"Sango, you don't have to tell me about your brother if you don't want to," Alden said.

"No, it's okay," she said. "I want to tell you."

Sango gathered her thoughts, deciding what and how to describe it to him, and began.

"My brother, Kohaku, and I trained to together to become demon slayers, with the help of our much beloved father. We worked together as a team, and as a family of course. But one night, we were called to eliminate a demon, but something went terribly wrong. Kohaku had slain father and our other comrades.....I found out that it was Naraku's doing; it was him that caused my loved ones' demise, and our family's ruination.....Kohaku had been possessed, and even attacked me. But after he realized what he had done, arrows were shot at us, and I thought he was dead. I was knocked out, and awoke in my grave. After I had found out the details, I swore I would avenge my family.....I swore I would kill Naraku. I also found out that my brother had not been killed, but been taken by Naraku to do his evil deeds.....but to sustain his life, meant he would not be in his right mind, but possessed once more....."

Sango had become overwhelmed with emotion; entirely engulfed in a pool of poignancy. She paused for a moment, and then spoke again, clasping her shaking fists tight.

"Now, I do not know what Naraku has done with him. All that I know is that I will avenge....."

She broke into tears, sobbing severely, no longer able to even talk. She threw her arms around Alden and cried into his chest. She did it so perfunctorily and without thought; she had not realized she done so. But her sadness had been swelling painfully within her, and she could no longer contain it.

Alden held her closely and let her eyes flood freely; he couldn't ever imagine what it was like to lose your own family, and your only sibling. Even though Kohaku was still alive, he knew that getting him back might be an impossible task.

Miroku's hunch had been correct; Sango did traverse the path to the moonlit lake. He however, did not expect to see what he now saw: Sango and Alden embracing, with her sobbing profusely. Miroku was a hidden spectator from the bushes, beholding the much unexpected sight; he had followed his accurate intuition.

"What is this?" he thought to himself. "Alden embracing Sango? But why is she crying?"

"It's okay, Sango," Alden said. "I will be here for you."

"Ugh! Alden.....loves Sango? Sango?" Miroku thought, thunderstruck. "This cannot be. But.....Sango.....surely does not love him back?"

Sango continued to cry, and Alden persevered in consoling her as best he could. He knew however, that nothing he did would make her feel entirely better.

"I can only be there for her," he thought. "Nothing can make her feel completely happy. It will always be there in her.....I can't imagine what it would be like to lose Cora....."

Miroku decided it was best to leave; he knew that Sango had loved Alden back. The way they held each other and how they looked into each other's eyes, but he denied it at first. It was confirmed now however, and he left silently, as Sango's sobs echoed noisily through his mind.

After Sango had ceased her weeping, she became embarrassing and flustered, apologizing to Alden abundantly.

"No, I'm sorry, Sango," Alden told her. "I was the one that shouldn't have forced your painful past out of you. I shouldn't have let curiosity get the best of me."

"No, it's okay, Alden," she said. "I had to get that out of me. I'm glad I told you."

They looked into each other's eyes once more; however, Sango did not turn away this time. She blushed again profusely, and Alden smiled at this.

"Sango," he said. "I just want to tell you that I'm here for you. Don't be afraid to cry on my shoulder every once and a while."

She blushed even more vehemently, after her tears subsided.

"I want to be here for you, Sango," he said. "We'll make this our meeting spot, okay?"

She nodded, and Alden held her hands.

"But it's getting late now. I think I should go. I can't leave Cora by herself."

Sango smiled gently. They looked at each other one more time, before Alden headed back. After he left, Sango mused for a while still, staring into the calm waters of the lake.

"Am I so in love with Alden?" she thought. "He is so.....caring and understanding....."

She blushed again.

"But I have to keep my blushing under control! I know he probably already saw me, blushing at him so much, but I couldn't help it! I've never met anyone like him before....."

Alden approached the abode as quietly as possible. As he entered through the doorway, he noticed his sister lying down, with her back turned. He stepped slowly and carefully, attempting not to wake her, but it was to no avail; she was already awake.

"Hi, Alden," she said, turning over. "Where have you been?"

"I told you before. I just went to the lake," he told her.

"Pf! All by yourself, Romeo?"

"What are you talking about, Cora?"

"Pf! I know what you were really doing there, Alden. You never do anything romantic like stargazing, unless you like a girl!"

"Um, what are you talking about? Go to sleep, Cora."

"Pf! You know exactly what I'm talking about. You like Sango, don't you?!?"

Alden's eyes turned wide, taken aback at Cora's words. How did she know all this?

"How did you find out?"

"Pf! Ha ha! I knew it!"

"Ugh. How do you always know the girls I like?"

"Isn't it obvious, Alden. Duh....."

"I'm that obvious?"

"Pf! Well, actually, I don't think the others know, but I'm just so good like that."

"Ugh. Fine, I admit it."

"So, you were actually at the lake with her?"

"Yeah. But now go to sleep."

"Pf! Fine."

"But please, keep it a secret for now. I don't know exactly how she feels just yet.....and I don't want anything bad to happen or screw anything up."

"Okay, Alden."

Cora turned back over, obviously satisfied with her hunch that proved to be correct. Alden got changed and went to sleep as well, feeling a peacefulness of mind.

Sango started to head back to the sleeping village, where all was serenely quiet. Her mind, however, was throbbing and surging with her own loud thoughts.

"Does Alden even like me?" she thought. "I don't even know that! He probably knows that I like him, but will he say something about it? I told him all about my past, but he didn't say much; he consoled me. The next time we meet at the lake, I want to know about his past.....that's what I'll ask him. And, maybe I can find out if he has these feelings too about me, that I have for him....."

Sango entered the abode swiftly but silently, not disturbing the others. She got changed comfortably, and fell asleep, when her troublesome thoughts ceased spinning around in her mind for a moment.

Miroku saw Sango come in at last; his heart now felt a pulse of grief, he thought that he may have had a chance of Sango liking him. But now he knew that there would be no chance; he knew that she loved Alden. But who would now bear his children?


	6. The Hidden Shard

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. I do own, however, the original characters: Alden, Cora, and Setsuko. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.

Chapter 6

The Hidden Shard

* * *

That spirit had managed to break itself lose from its thick, strong restraints. It quickly leapt itself into the air, as painful steam seared and scorched its skin, and great pillars of fire burned forth once more. But the flames and burning did not subdue it; that damned spirit used all of its strength to fight against the blazing whips, and forced itself free of it. It had successfully managed to leave that fiery chasm, the agonizing moans of despair reverberating in the distance. That spirit left the dark depths, stretching out its great wings, as it began to ascend higher and higher, to whatever lied above.

Alden shot his eyes open, yet another eerily linked nightmare. He did not bother to get up; he tried to calm himself down immediately and rest again. It wasn't long before he closed his eyes easily, and fell asleep.

Morning rays lay over Alden's eyelids, waking him eventually. Cora was up before him, like usual, already dressed and prepared to start a new day in the Feudal Era. She noticed that he had just awakened, and hovered over his face.

"More nightmares last night, Alden?" she asked.

"Yeah. But it wasn't that serious this time," he told her. "I almost immediately fell back to sleep."

"Pf! Probably getting used to them. But are they starting to get random again?"

"No. I'll tell you about it later at breakfast so everyone can hear. I'm sure they're wondering about it."

"Okay."

Cora walked over to her backpack and extracted her notebook once again, turning to her previous page, which was book-marked by her pen. She scribbled some words down, asking Alden to how to correctly spell some of them.

"Alden, how do you spell Sango's name?"

Alden sat up abruptly.

"Why do you want to know that?" he asked.

"Pf! Just spell it out for me."

"Ugh. S-A-N-G-O."

"Okay. Thanks."

He turned to her.

"What are you writing in there, anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" she retorted.

"Yes, I would. Tell me before I grab it away from you, Cora."

"Pf! I'd like to see you try! It's my diary anyway, so hands off!"

"But what are you writing about Sango in there for?"

"None of your business!"

"Alright. That's it, brat. Give it here."

Alden stood up, and ran over to snatch away Cora's notebook. She hugged it close to her, while he tried to pry it out from under her arms.

"Hey, stop!" Cora cried. "It's my diary! Leave me alone!"

"Yeah right, brat. What could a nine year old possibly want with a diary?"

"Wouldn't you like to.....hey!"

Alden managed to pull the notebook from his sister's hands, opening it to a random page to begin reading.

"Hm. Let's see what we have here....."

"Gimme it back!" Cora struggled, flailing her arms.

"Let's see. Huh?"

Alden read a few sentences. He could easily see through the bad spelling; and was astounded at what he read.

"This is like chronicles of what's been going on in the Feudal Era," he said. "You've just been writing down what's been happening every day?"

"Well, I just started it yesterday," Cora said. "But now, give it back!"

Before Cora could do anything, he flipped to the newest page that she had been writing on moments ago.

"Alden met Sango at the lake last night. I wonder what they were doing?" he read aloud. "Could Sango actually like my brother? I wonder what's going to happen today....."

"Give it back now, Alden!" Cora screamed. "NOW!"

"Hey, what are you doing writing about Sango and I in here for?"

"Give me back my diary!"

Alden read some more, holding back Cora in the process.

"Hey, this is actually good. Chronicling our days like this; but just take out the part of Sango....."

"No! This is my own diary.....it has our days in it, but my own thoughts too.....no way I'm changing anything!"

"Ugh. Fine, brat. Here."

Alden tossed the notebook at his sister, but fortunately, she caught it hastily.

"Finally!" Cora said in exasperation.

"Cross out the part about Sango and I, Cora," Alden demanded. "Do it now."

"No way! It's my own thoughts!"

"Listen, I don't want anyone to know anything yet."

Cora looked down at her own words, but did nothing. She put it away soon after, while Alden got dressed and ready for the daily breakfast at the abode next door. Cora thought for a while.

"I wonder what happened last night," she thought to herself. "I know Alden likes Sango, but what about her? Does Alden even know? Pf! I think he does; he's just not going to tell me, of course."

Alden and Cora left a couple minutes later, and entered the doorway where breakfast was just being served. Kaede had made a morning broth, nothing of delicacy, but nonetheless tasty. Cora ate it hungrily, while Alden looked over at Sango, who caught his glance. She said nothing, merely blushing slightly again. Kagome gathered her backpack, and rummaged through it, noticing her depreciation in supplies.

"Ugh. Oh no! I'm running out of stuff!" she said. "That well better be fixed soon!"

"Well, maybe if we could somehow try to use the well, we might get somewhere!" Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome was angered by this comment; she thought Inuyasha would keep quiet about trying to do dangerous things while Alden and Cora were here. But she was also getting worried about the well situation; when could they try the well again?

"There has to be a way we can fix the well without taking any serious risks," Kagome said.

"Ye must not try anything hasty," Kaede said.

"Precisely," Myoga agreed. "It's way too dangerous. Out of the question."

"But, what will we do?" Kagome wondered. "We have to figure something out. Otherwise, Alden, Cora, and I won't ever be able to get back to our times!"

"Hm. Well, since the well's magic is obviously in a distorted state, the only thing is to wait patiently for something else to occur. Perhaps figure out how it came to be distorted in the first place."

"Naraku is behind it, I know it," Inuyasha said. "He's trying to figure out a new way to gather more shards. Messing with the well is a great way to; gathering shards through time."

"That is probable," Miroku said. "But the question is, where is Naraku now? We haven't seen or heard of him in a while now."

"Yes. Then, perhaps it is something else," Myoga said. "But whatever it is, it is obviously indeed very powerful to be distorting the well's magic and tinkering with time."

"It could be anything then," Kagome concluded.

This comment was met with a weary silence, although everyone was in thought. Myoga mused about the mysteries and questions surrounding the well, but to no avail, he conjured no theories or ideas. Miroku looked over at Alden; was he planning to meet Sango again? But what was he caring for, he knew he could do nothing about it. Inuyasha and Kagome both were provoked by the well; somehow they had to figure out a way to fix its magic and find the culprit behind the distortion. Cora had finished breakfast, and began playing with Shippo and his tops, as Kilala sat and watched. Alden began to think about his dream again that he had last night; he rehearsed it over again and prepared to tell the details to the others. Sango ate quietly, waiting for Alden to perhaps say something to her, but she feared embarrassment, and her inevitable blushing. She concluded to herself that it was best to stay quiet; maybe he would say something to her later without the others around.

Unusually, Alden decided to disperse the quietness.

"I had a dream last night again," he told them. "Another one."

Myoga snapped out of his thoughts and perked up.

"Oh, Master Alden, I forgot to ask you about that!" he said.

"Well, last night it wasn't too intense. That demon or shadowy thing I keep telling you about had broken free of its chains, rose out of the fire, and flew way up high with its wings, escaping all of the torment down there. And then I woke up."

"Hm. Interesting," Myoga said. "Very interesting. More plot to this story about this.....demonic-like shadow."

"Pf! I'm telling you, there's nothing interesting about it," Cora commented. "Alden has been having nightmares forever. Ugh. I'm bored. I'm going to go outside. Shippo, let's go play!"

Cora exited the abode, beckoning Shippo to follow her. Shippo gathered up his tops from the floor and left, trailing after her.

"Kilala, go with them just in case," Sango commanded Kilala.

Kilala obeyed, and went outside.

"Thanks, Sango," Alden said. "Excuse my sister's short attention span."

"So, these dreams, Alden," Miroku began. "Are they so excruciating and disturbing?"

"Yes, they were. It felt like hell, literally," Alden told him. "But that demon escaped it. I don't know what will happen next."

"Perhaps this is the work of a demon?" Myoga mused.

Meanwhile, outside the abode, Shippo was twirling his tops on the ground while Cora attempted to hit them with her slingshot. She aimed her carved rocks at them, some successfully making contact and ricocheting off the tops, causing them to spin out of control and hit the others.

"Wow, you've got good aim now, Cora," Shippo said. "Eagle eye!"

"He he. Thanks, Shippo," Cora said.

Kilala watched the tops spin crazily, as Cora took aim again. Suddenly however, from the blue sky, came a winged demon. Abruptly it came down upon the village, landing near the unsuspecting Cora. It opened its mouth and bore its long, sharp fangs, as it licked its lips mindlessly with a slimed green tongue. Its face was that of a grotesque: scaly and gremlin-like, however not a sort of Lilliputian imp. Its eyes were searching for something, obviously the jewel shards located in the near abode. All of this happened in the matter of seconds; Cora backing away from the mammoth devilish demon.

"Ah! A demon!" she cried.

The demon, however, did not proceed to the abode where the shards dwelled, housed in Kagome's backpack. It did not remain indifferent, but reacted to the startled Cora, its eyes gazing upon her dangerously, intimidating breathing noises issuing from its carnivorous mouth.

Shippo and Kilala reacted hastily.

"Ah! Cora!" Shippo cried. "Don't worry! Take this fox fire, demon!"

Shippo emitted a flame of the fox to scorch the demon. It was unaffected.

"Ah! Oh no!"

Kilala leapt forward, transforming into her true savage form. She lunged at the demon, attempting to sink her teeth into its scaly skin. The skin however, was as tough as a sheet of hard armor; Kilala grasping onto it uselessly. It countered the futile assault with its claws, flinging Kilala through the air, and plunging her into the earth. The demon turned back towards Cora and met her terrified eyes, as it slowly cornered her.

Inside the abode, the others were still talking amongst themselves, unaware of what was occurring outside. Kagome, however, was abruptly disturbed by a pulsation; a magnetic force. She recognized it; a jewel shard was nearby.

"It's very close," she thought. "It's really strong too. Like that time before, at the well, when we first met Alden and Cora."

"Is something the matter, Kagome?" Miroku asked, noticing her concerned disposition.

"Yes. I sense a jewel shard!"

"At last!" Inuyasha said.

Everyone emerged from the abode, following behind Kagome. They beheld the injured Kilala and the fretting Shippo. The demon had Cora cowering in a crevice, her eyes watery and shaking.

"Cora!" Alden screamed.

"Feh. It's about time we found a jewel shard," Inuyasha said. "Take this, demon!"

He leapt at the gigantic demon from behind, assailing it with his iron claws. However, to no avail, it only left a minor scratch. The demon turned around and focused its attention on Inuyasha, its tongue sliding out of its cage of lengthy teeth.

"Damn it, it has tough skin," Inuyasha said. "Feh. Fine then."

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and it enlarged with an intimidating radiance. He charged at the demon, which seemed to have conspicuous slow reflexes, mentally and physically; he cut it down easily. Soon, the demon was nothing more than diced remnants.

"Where the hell is the jewel shard?" Inuyasha wondered.

When the battle was over, Cora ran over to Kagome and hugged her, sobbing and blubbering.

"I was so scared," Cora said, amongst her mumbling. "I thought I was a goner."

Kagome noticed how strong she sensed a shard now; in fact, she never felt such a powerful force from a single shard. It felt like it was right near her, exactly in her midst, but no jewel shard was around.

"Hey, Kagome! I thought you said there was a jewel shard nearby!" Inuyasha asked her.

"I do sense a shard," Kagome said, Cora still shaken and teary-eyed in her arms. "It's around here somewhere."

Suddenly, an unusual event transpired. As the distressed Cora's eyes continued to tremble with tears, a blue glow began to emanate forth. It appeared to be emitting from Cora's right arm, shining feebly initially, but then growing in radiance. The light eventually shone with a blinding illumination, as everyone shielded their awestruck eyes with their hands.

"There it is!" Kagome said, holding Cora's glowing arm. "It's the jewel shard! It's giving off that light!"

Cora watched the light radiate from her arm, a distinct shape was now easy to discern despite the brightness; it was indeed a shard. It appeared deeply embedded in the midst of Cora's arm.

The light soon dissipated, the shape fading away. Myoga hopped over to scrutinize and examine Cora's arm.

"Hm. A shard is embedded in her arm?" he pondered. "Interesting."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Inuyasha said, irritated. "Let's get it out of her arm!"

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha's face was flung to the ground as a result of the word of incantation.

"There's no way we're going to cut off Cora's arm or slice it up in order to get the shard," Kagome said. "But, this shard; it's powerful."

"That light was indeed remarkable," Myoga said. "I've never seen a light of such purity emit from a shard."

"This was what I was sensing before," Kagome told them. "Before, when we first met Cora and Alden at the well. I had sensed the shard in Cora's arm. It was really strong; that's how I recognized it just now."

"Hm. Interesting."

"Does it hurt, Cora?"

"No, not at all," Cora said.

"Well, that's good."

Kaede hurried over to look at Cora's arm.

"Hm. This child's arm....." she said. "The light from it was a spectacle. A very bright shard shines from within.....one of purity."

Inuyasha recovered from his minor head injury.

"Hey, Kagome, I'm getting pretty sick of....."

Kagome ignored him; she was too wrapped up in her thoughts of the new strange situation that had taken place.

"I had a jewel shard inside me when I first came to this era.....just like Cora has now. A demon had come after me; just like demons have gone after Cora. She can't be.....another reincarnation of Kikyo?"

"What is on your mind, Kagome?" Kaede asked. "Is something troubling ye?"

"Well, you don't suppose that Cora could be.....another reincarnation of Kikyo?"

"Hm. I don't understand. What do ye mean?"

"Well, I keep noticing how we're alike. How we both have had a jewel shard in us, and have had demons attack us....."

"Hm. I see."

"I don't think so, Lady Kagome," Myoga said. "That similarity may be true, but do not forget you and the Lady Cora are of similar eras and different backgrounds. If she were a reincarnation of Lady Kikyo, you would be dead also. You could not both be alive."

"Yes, that's true, I guess," Kagome said. "But then how do you suppose a shard got in her arm?"

"Perhaps through the travel through the well. Let us not forget that the well is in a very distorted state, and that traversing through time and using its magic may cause various bizarre things to occur."

"But what has confused me is this child's power of purity," Kaede said. "Did you witness that light? She obviously has the power of a priestess!"

Everyone was taken aback by Kaede's observation; was Cora really a priestess? If so, what had caused her to come across these powers?

"Lady Cora, have you noticed this before, in your time?" Myoga asked her.

"No, I don't even know what is happening to me," Cora said, bewildered. "A priestess?"

"In short, you have the ability of purity and to ward off evil demons," Kaede said. "Just like my sister, Kikyo."

"And I have a shard in my arm? But, how? What is happening to me?"

"That is a mystery," Myoga said. "But I tend to think it has to do with the well. It has caused many strange happenings to occur. Maybe because Lady Cora and Master Alden have traversed here through the well's distortion to our era, it has caused different effects on them. Master Alden's ominous dreams, now Lady Cora's newfound priestess abilities. It seems they haven't had these strange things about them before now; very strange indeed."

"Well, I think the best possible solution is to nurture Cora's priestess powers," Kaede said. "That glow.....so very powerful indeed."

The rest of the day was spent attempting to tap into Cora's powers. With the aid of Kaede and Kagome, Cora tried rigorously to stir up and then harness her new abilities. She was left alone in the abode to concentrate and focus inwardly, conjuring up emotions and stimulating her mind, trying to get that powerful light of purity to shine forth once more. Initially however, she was not successful, even with the kind help of Kagome and Kaede.

Dusk soon came along with thick, threatening clouds, raindrops abruptly pelting down upon the village. The sky however, was not roaring or thundering, nor flashing from lightning, but was quiet enough to be peaceful. The threatening clouds became serene.

Everyone was now inside the abode, Cora finally taking a break from her arduous meditation. She did not like the act of meditation and concentration at all; she found herself restless and wanting to get up to go outside. But she knew she had to stay and sit, Kagome said that it was best, and so, she listened.

"Any success?" Miroku asked.

"No, not yet," Kagome said. "But Cora has been working hard at it. I think she'll get it soon."

Kagome smiled at Cora; Cora returning it.

"Soon, ye will be a powerful priestess," Kaede told Cora. "Once ye have gotten control and able to harness the light, ye will be powerful. A new Kikyo is indeed among us."

Myoga started a whispering side conversation, careful not to disturb the others.

"Pardon me, but Master Alden, could you please answer a question? Curiosity has the best of me again."

"Sure. Go ahead, Myoga," Alden said. "About my nightmares?"

"Yes, of course. That demon that we encountered today, I couldn't help but see the resemblance between it and your description of the demon in your dreams."

"No, that wasn't it at all. That demon was too big and monstrous to be it. The shadowy demon in my dreams is much smaller, although I can't give you any details since it's always very blurry and hazy."

"I see. So it is a small demon."

"I would say about the size of Kagome, not as small as my sister. And the shape of it, now that I think of it, seems somewhat human too. Although it has wings."

"Hm. Interesting."

Rain continued to fall, as the conversation in the abode turned into a talk over supper. Kaede prepared a soothing vegetable soup, which was enjoyed by everyone; providing them with comfortable warmth against the chill from the rain. The conversation lingered on about Cora's new abilities, and how she would go about using them if she were to be a powerful priestess. Once she was able to control her powers, what would she do? Could she sense jewel shards like Kagome? Could she use her sacred light to shoot enchanted arrows? Did she in fact have the same abilities as Kagome and Kikyo, amongst the priestesses? Or was it something different? And what about the shard embedded in her arm? Would the shard remain there or did it have to be removed? If it was removed, would she still have her powers?

As dinner came to an end, the rain ceased to pour from the sky. Kaede and Kagome insisted the others leave to try again with Cora's powers. Thus, they left them alone once more; walking out into the wet, gray evening. Inuyasha was becoming vexed once more with the shards. Why couldn't they somehow extract the shard from Cora's arm, and be done with it? He let it go, instead wondering what Kagome was doing to get Cora's powers out and useable. The others were talking to some villagers who were sitting or lying outside their own huts and abodes; an atmospheric weariness seemed to have a callous grasp on the town.

After an hour or so, Kagome exited the abode. Inuyasha walked up to her abruptly, demanding to know what was going on inside.

"We managed to somehow get the light to shine again," Kagome told him. "Kaede said that once Cora taps into her powers enough, she'll be able to use her powers easier at will."

"And what are these powers anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um, don't know yet. Kaede assumes some sort of priestess abilities. Once she activates the light more powerfully, she'll have to discover what she is capable of herself."

"And what about the shard?"

"It has to stay in her arm. It's deep in there, Inuyasha. Kaede assumes it's close to her bone; it's providing her with power, although Kaede claims that her abilities were there all along, just remaining hidden."

"So all of this has to do with the well, huh?"

"That's what we all think. All these weird things going on to Alden and Cora; it must have been the well's distorted magic."

A black, cloudy sky eventually devoured the grayness that seemed to lie heavy in the air, as night overtook the village. Cora had managed to sharpen her ability to cause the light to shine forth from her arm, but hadn't figured out her abilities just yet. Kaede assumed it would come in time, and that she would unearth the secrets to her powers on her own.

Everyone soon decided to head for the hot springs to rest and relax. The girls took the one path again to a hot spring, the boys the other. Alden felt agitated by this; he wanted to talk to Sango, but nonetheless, proceeded to follow Inuyasha and Miroku, with Shippo humming along the path. Cora decided to stay back at the village with Kaede, Myoga, and Kilala; she wanted to wash herself alone later.

In the springs, Shippo splashed around playfully, Inuyasha becoming somewhat irritated.

"Why couldn't the runt go with Kagome?" he thought to himself.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Alden said, relaxing in the water. "Kagome is from our time, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about all this. All that's happened to us."

Alden was just making conversation; he was instead preoccupied with thinking silently about Sango. Should he ask her to meet again at the lake? Should he reveal his feelings for her?

Miroku, unusually, was not trying to sneak a glance at the girls in the springs; he was instead mulling over the bizarre events that have been occurring with Alden and Cora. Everything had gotten very confusing; he could not even begin to think of a theory or solution to any of it. He eventually just shrugged it off, turning towards the now silent Alden. Alden now seemed very indulged in his own thoughts, having a very unusual look in his eyes. Was it a look of passion? Was he thinking of Sango? Miroku wondered; but he kept telling himself not to worry about it. He couldn't do anything about it if they had fallen for each other. But it kept persisting, tugging at his insides; he had to know what Alden was thinking, and what was happening between him and Sango.

Fortunately, at this time, Inuyasha decided to get out; Shippo was annoying him with a variety of antics and talking about trivial things that made him punch the harmless fox demon on the head.

"Hey, that hurt!" Shippo cried, thrashing in the water. "I'm telling Kagome!"

"Feh. Go ahead, runt," Inuyasha said, leaving the spring.

"Alden, you saw that, right?" Shippo turned to Alden for reassurance. "The way Inuyasha treats me!"

"Don't worry about it, Shippo. Who cares," Alden said.

"Yeah, just ignore him," Miroku added.

"Well, I'm going to get out now anyway," Shippo told them. "I'm going to head back to the village and talk to Cora. She's there, right Alden?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. At least she's always nice to talk to and play with. Unlike Inuyasha."

With Shippo gone, a silence invaded the springs. Alden loved it, nonetheless, and relaxed. Images of Sango kept appearing in his mind sporadically, however, and began to show in his eyes again. Miroku recognized it, and took this opportunity to ask him about Sango.

"Sango is beautiful, isn't she?" Miroku asked him. "I mean, don't you think so?"

Alden was stunned initially by this comment; was the monk reading his mind?

"Yes, she is," Alden said.

"You know, before you and Cora appeared in this era, I would constantly ask her to bear my child. You know about my story, don't you?"

"Yes. I heard from the others. But I also hear you're very lecherous with women in general. And I can see you're like that with Sango all the time, so....."

"Well, you see, I must find that one certain beautiful maiden to bare my child. I must, or otherwise my family cannot be avenged, and Naraku's evil will live on....."

A silence ensued once again, with Miroku deep in thought; Naraku's name had presently given him a surge of utter contempt and hatred. Eventually, however, he realized that this was the chance to talk to Alden about Sango; he should keep trying to get Alden to talk.

"So, back in your time, how are you with the maidens?" Miroku prodded, abruptly dispersing the quietness. "Any fair ladies?"

"Well, let's just say I'm not as lecherous as you, Miroku," Alden said. "There are many girls that are very beautiful in my time, but they're either taken or they....."

Alden paused.

"Yes?" Miroku asked, with a new vigor of curiosity.

"Let's just say, they're different. Girls in this era are completely different from the ones in my time."

"I don't really understand. Maybe if you compare. Perhaps comparing.....the lovely Sango to.....one of the girls from your time."

"Sango is strong-willed, determined, compassionate.....I haven't met any girl like her. She's pious, gentle....."

"She is. But are there any girls like that in your time?"

"Yes. But, she is.....different from them."

Alden was again entranced by his thoughts of Sango; he had not even realized what he just said. Miroku's suspicions were correct, and he now knew and was certain that Alden was in love with Sango. He however, was not so sure about Sango's feelings for him. But he had guessed there was some sort of infatuation; he had caught a glimpse of Sango's blushing and observed her flustering movements around Alden. But what was he to care? He couldn't prevent it; love is inevitable sometimes.

The conversation ended with Shippo coming back to the spring to tell them that everyone was now inside. They left soon after, both still mentally engrossed about the beautiful Sango.

It was fairly late when everyone decided to go to sleep. Alden however, through meticulous means, made sure to speak to Sango in private about meeting at the lake. He still spoke surreptitiously to her, not wanting to yet reveal anything to anyone else about her and himself. But now, he was determined to get their relationship out in the open; to themselves first at least.

"Sango, meet me at the lake in an hour or so," Alden told her. "I'll be there waiting, having started a fire so we can see since it's so dark out tonight."

"Okay," she agreed, entering the adjacent abode. "I will."

Alden sat up awake, waiting for Cora to start sleeping. He could tell the moment she began to slip into unconsciousness; her face showed a very familiar, relaxed, serene disposition. He didn't tell her that he was going to meet Sango again at the lake solely due to the fear of being written as an entry in her "diary." Once she had begun sleeping, he snuck out of the abode with a careful stealth, pacing himself to have a light, silent step. He remained careful and alert even after exiting the abode and the village, always peering behind his shoulder, until he had reached the lake.

The lake was drowned in darkness, engulfed entirely by the black night sky. Alden started a fire quietly, sat down by a tree, and patiently awaited Sango's arrival.

Sango soon got up quietly, sliding around the others' peaceful persons, careful again not to rouse them. She successfully got to the doorway, and exited through it, allowing herself to be swallowed up by the intense shadows of the night. As she crept out of the abode, Miroku's eyes shot open quickly. He had kept himself awake.

Alden relaxed closely by the fire, unknown shadows abruptly emerging from the light. He turned around and noticed the approaching Sango, she smiled gently, blushing slightly, when his eyes focused on her.

"Hey, Sango," he said. "Sit here by the fire I started."

She sat down comfortably, looking at Alden, pondering embarrassingly what to say to him. What could she tell him? But then, with a stroke of luck, she reminded herself to ask him of his past; she wanted to know him better.

"Alden," she started with a breath of bravery. "I just wanted to know something."

"Yes?" Alden asked, a new vigor conspicuous in him.

"Well, since I told you about my brother, and a part of my past.....I was wondering if you could tell me about yours....."

"My past? Sure.....but where should I start? Let's see....."

Alden thought of what specifically to tell her. Sango's past was so tragic; he didn't know what to talk about that would be even mildly interesting compared to that.

"Well, back in my time," he started. "I mean, my life is very similar to Kagome's of course. Not exactly the same, but both of us go to school, and everything."

"Kagome doesn't seem to like it very much, yet she goes back....."

"Well, it's important to learn.....but back in my time, I don't have fun. I don't have many friends, to be honest, apart from clubs at school. I've always wanted a life like this.....filled with adventure, just like from the books I read. I still can't believe this is actual real life.....all of this that's happened to Cora and I. It's unbelievable. But apart from my disbelief, I like it here. I would like to stay here....."

"But don't you miss your family?"

"Yes, but.....I don't know."

"How come your era isn't adventurous? Aren't there any demons to slay or jewel shards to collect or anything that may force you to go on some sort of a journey?"

"No. There's none of that."

"There is no evil that threatens?"

"Corruption and greed maybe. But no evil demons or enemies....."

"It sounds like.....a place I would consider living in....."

"Yeah, I guess it can be pretty peaceful at times. But it can get lonely too....."

"Loneliness is everywhere....."

"Yes, it is. I can't even get this one girl to like me.....it's pathetic."

"A girl doesn't like you?"

"No. There's plenty of beautiful girls back in my time, but.....they just.....I haven't found one that....."

Alden didn't know what to say next. There are no girls that I've met that are like you? Did he want to confess his feelings? But how would she react?

He decided. Looking towards her, he gazed passionately, and told her.

"Sango, I haven't met any girl like you," he said. "I think.....I've fallen in love with you."

Alden's confession did not register in Sango's mind initially. She did not know how to respond. She was paralyzed, mentally and physically immobile. She turned her face towards the lake, blushing severely again, eyes quivering in disbelief. What was she to say?

"Sango, you are the most beautiful girl I've met, in so many different ways....."

She was finally able to turn back towards him, released from a temporary paralysis due to her overwhelming emotions. She met his gaze.

"I....."

She couldn't speak; she continued to stare into his eyes, captivated by them completely. She allowed his face to inch closer towards hers, as their lips slowly met. Sango closed her eyes and allowed herself to be kissed passionately, although not roughly. Her blushing faded after time, thankfully, but unusually. As their lips parted, they looked at each other, Sango still unable to produce words.

"Do you feel.....the same way about me, Sango?" Alden asked.

"I.....do."

Behind the bushes, knelt a persistent spying Miroku. He was well hidden; he had witnessed the whole thing very clandestinely. During the kiss however, he felt a complex, disturbing storm of emotions gush through him. He at last got answers; they did love each other. He told kept telling himself that it was inevitable, but why did he keep coming back to spy on them? He knew they loved each other, yet the kiss shocked him, and threw him into disbelief. Why was he feeling this way? He at last resolved it by leaving immediately. Hastily he proceeded however, rustling the bushes and crackling leaves beneath his feet. Sango and Alden turned around quickly in response to the noise.

"Who's there?" Alden called out.

Miroku gave no answer. He had left quickly; perhaps he did hear Alden's voice, or perhaps not. His pace was fast and boisterous, just as his current state of mind.

Alden and Sango turned back towards each other after scanning around with their eyes for anyone.

"You don't have to be shy around me anymore, Sango," Alden told her. "We can be together, out in the open. But we can still keep this as our place to meet when we want to be alone."

He held her hands in his. She blushed again, feeling her face with her palm this time. She felt the embarrassing heat on it. Alden put his other hand on top of Sango's hand that felt her hot cheek.

"You don't have to feel shy anymore, Sango."

"No, I'm not," she told him.

"But, you're blushing."

She smiled.

"I can't help it. I always do when I'm around you."

"Well, now we can be around each other all the time."

Sango didn't say anything, an awkward silence finally ensuing. Alden wondered what she was thinking.

"That is okay with you, Sango? I mean, you want to be with me, right?" Alden asked.

"Of course I do, Alden," Sango said. "As you said, I haven't met anyone like you."

A sudden and unusual flashback came to Sango's mind. Miroku was groping her, and she slapped him for it. She left a red mark on his cheek, and called him a lecher.

"That lecherous monk....." she muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Alden asked.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing. It's nothing....."

Alden heard what she said, despite his response. He made a mental note of it.

"You're so kindhearted, Alden," Sango said. "And determined, and valiant, and how you protect Cora.....you would easily give your life for her."

"As you have already done for your brother," Alden said. "You're more valiant and determined, with an unyielding will."

She looked deeply into his eyes again, but this time, it was ephemeral. Alden stood up after a while, unusually.

"Are you leaving, Alden?" Sango asked, perplexed.

"Yes. I'm going to get some sleep. I'm not going to be able to get up tomorrow morning," he said. "And plus, I think someone was spying on us before. That rustle in the bushes....."

"You think so? But who?"

"Listen, Sango. My sister knows about what we've been doing here. She figured it out somehow."

"Cora knows we've been meeting here?"

"Yes. Which is why I think we should just let our relationship be out in the open. I was afraid to say anything to the others at first because I wasn't sure.....how you felt about me."

"I love you, Alden.....everything about you. I want to be with you, in the open now."

"Okay, good."

"You think that was Cora spying on us?"

"I don't know. But.....whatever. It doesn't matter now, right?"

"No.....it doesn't."

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. That was another thing about her that made Alden so entranced, he realized; her gentle smile. He knelt back down for a moment, and exchanged a quick, chaste kiss. He walked past the bushes, looking back at her, not wanting to go. She was indeed beautiful, as she looked back at him, continuing with her mesmerizing, enticing smile.

As Alden approached the village, his feet felt heavy, as well as his eyelids, but his heart was light as a feather. He was overcome with happiness; he couldn't wait to be with Sango again. He also felt relief in admitting his feelings, and of course, blissful that she had returned the feelings.

Alden entered the abode, where Cora still remained sleeping; he couldn't help but wonder if she was the one snooping on them. He told himself that he would look in her notebook in the morning. Thus, Alden got ready for bed quickly, and attempted to relax. His insides were jumping with glee, boisterous and cheery, but he needed to sleep. He calmed himself, and let himself be carried off by the soporific effect of the day's length.

Sango extinguished the fire and stood up, still in disbelief. She had not known that Alden felt that way for her, although she knew she yearned for it entirely. Her heart was too filled with happiness, although it seemed to be an unusual happiness to her. She did not feel disturbed by it; she welcomed it, and let the warmth from it bring a smile to her face. As she continued to feel it, she began meandering her way back to the village.

Miroku had been restless, continually disturbed by his tempestuous emotions, conflicting each other inside of him. After he had left Sango and Alden's meeting at the lake, he immediately headed back to the abode to attempt to sleep. But to no avail, as these complex feelings swirled in him, disrupting his sleep and thoughts.

Sango entered the slumbering abode, quietly and gingerly once again, preparing herself to go to sleep as well. Miroku noticed her arrival, but was too deeply absorbed in his now almost tormenting feelings. What was he feeling? He felt acceptance, yet a pestering disbelief covered itself over it. Why couldn't he believe that Sango and Alden had kissed, and wanted to be together?

Sango found it a difficult task to fall asleep, as she was much renewed with an elated vigor. She loved Alden; she was entranced by him, as he was her. She couldn't help but to feel glee and giddiness. Her eyelids eventually began to droop however, as images of her future relationship with Alden passed through her mind, serenity and placidity overcoming her. She fell asleep.

Miroku remained unable to drift into slumber; he could not decipher why he was feeling such complex, conflicting emotions, only that they disturbed him greatly. He allowed himself to be drained and torn apart by these baffling emotions, sleep never possessing him.


	7. Realization of Envy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. I do own, however, the original characters: Alden, Cora, and Setsuko. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.

Chapter 7

Realization of Envy

* * *

A solid, earthy crust lied above, but that spirit was determined to ascend higher until it reached its destination above. Its wings outspread, it soared through the air and struck the rock above like a disastrous drill, pummeling and slashing its way upward. No boulders seemed to pose a dead-end; that spirit broke through the rocky wall as if it was made of a soft wood, but it conspicuously struggled sporadically. It toiled and toiled, its red eyes opening once more, as it continued on in that seemingly endless ascension.

Alden's eyes slowly opened; he awakened gradually and almost peacefully, compared to his reactions to his other nightmares. He was caught in a morning daze, rubbing his eyes, shaking off his dreams. Cora already had gotten up before him, as usual, and had left her notebook lying on the floor with a pen beside it. She had awakened early, and gone to the hot springs to bathe and relax alone, with Kilala as her bodyguard. She didn't bother to do it yesterday, so she decided that in the morning would be nice for once. Alden did not worry about her, though the notebook did rouse him; he wondered what she had written. Was she the one that was hiding in the bushes last night, watching Sango and him? Curiosity got the best of him, so he got up, and scooped Cora's notebook off the floor. He turned to the newest entry, reading the words to himself slowly due to the atrocious spelling.

"I trained yesterday trying to get to my new powers. I don't know what they are yet, but I hope they are useful. There is a shard in my arm, and it shines brightly when I concentrate. Maybe it gives me my power. I woke up last night, and Alden wasn't there. I think he might of went to lake to see Sango again. They must like each other. But I wonder if they want the others to know? Is it a secret? If it is, I know! I figured it out too all by myself!"

Alden stopped reading it; Cora wasn't the one who was spying on them last night. But now the question was, who was it then? The answer came to him quickly.

"Miroku," he said aloud. "That perverted monk."

Cora had asked Kagome to wait for her for breakfast. Everyone was gathered in the abode, awaiting her arrival to begin eating. Inuyasha was becoming irritated, Kagome telling him to quit whining. Alden readied himself for breakfast, rising and dressing himself. He wondered how he was going to approach the others about Sango, but did not stress or worry about it just yet.

"I'm going to talk to Sango first," he decided. "Then, we'll tell everyone and see their reactions."

He felt slightly elated, approaching the new day with a steady vigor. Exiting the abode, he took a breath and walked over to the adjacent abode. Upon entering, he noticed everyone was already gathered in the midst of the room, conspicuously waiting for something impatiently.

"What's everyone waiting for?" he asked, sitting down next to Kagome.

"For your sister," Kagome told him. "Do you know if she's coming yet?"

"No. Where is she?"

"She went to take a dip in the hot springs."

"Oh. But why are we waiting?"

"She asked me to wait for her so that we can all eat breakfast together."

"She doesn't like to miss anything, the brat."

"Oh, come on, Alden. You know you love her."

As Kagome's words sunk into his mind, Alden turned to Sango as a reaction. He responded almost unconsciously.

"Yes, I do."

Sango blushed, but no one took note of it. Except Miroku. He had suffered through a terrible night; now very irritable, testy, and enervated. He still had not figured out what he was feeling inside of him, as its confusing dregs still burned in his mind and churned in his heart.

At this time, Cora abruptly entered the abode, with a bright demeanor about her. She obviously felt very invigorated due to the springs, and her cheerfulness brought a smile to Kagome's face. Alden felt uncomfortable however; would she reveal him and Sango now?

"Hey, everyone!" she greeted gleefully. "You waiting just for me?"

"Of course!" Kagome said.

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted.

"Of course we waited for her. She asked Kagome to," Alden thought, looking at Cora with an impassive disposition.

"Well, let's eat then!" Cora said, sitting down next to Kagome.

A wave of relief rushed through Alden then, and he relaxed. She didn't expose them. Perhaps she wasn't such an annoying little brat.

Kaede brought in a variety of cooked vegetables that served as a tasty early meal. Cora did not go near them, however, only snacking on Kagome's snacks from her backpack. There was not many left though, since she had not been back to her time in a while. No one had dared to approach the well; they still believed it presented some sort of danger in its distorted state. Myoga still mused about this, coming up with theories and ideas in order to attempt to fix the well, but they all proved to be futile. He decided now to instead, mull over Alden's new nightmare.

"Master Alden," he spoke up. "Did you happen to have a nightmare last night?"

"I did," Alden said. "But, it wasn't that bad this time. That shadowy demon kept flying up, high in that darkness, when it found itself at a dead end. There appeared to be rock blocking its path above, so it began to smash the rocks and proceed upward, and that's all that happened."

"So nothing horrific in nature."

"Nope. Not this time."

"Interesting."

Myoga pondered about the hellish tale that Alden had told him thus far from his dreams. What was it that was causing him to have these ominous nightmares? Outlandish theories struck him often, but he dismissed them. He hadn't an answer that seemed valid enough to him.

Kaede broke the ephemeral silence.

"Kagome, I shall be gone for a few days to attend to an ailed child," she said to Kagome. "I have mixed an herbal remedy that I hope will aid her."

"She's ill?" Kagome asked.

"Aye. It seems almost terminally. Many cures have been sought, mixed, and administered to her, but nonetheless, she still is very ill."

"How sad....."

"Aye. So, today I shall be leaving to go to her in a nearby village. I will leave ye to aid Cora in her training to discover her powers, Kagome."

"I'll do my best to help Cora. I hope everything will be okay for the sick girl."

"Aye. I pray for her."

After breakfast, Kaede left the village on a horse, carrying with her the herbal medicine that perhaps might cure the girl that was terribly ill. Kagome told Cora that she was to keep trying to summon her powers and invoke her inner abilities so that she would hopefully soon discover what they truly were. Thus, the day proceeded with Cora and Kagome doing just that, the others leaving them alone in the abode to concentrate and have silence. During this time, Alden got to speak to Sango alone. She sat atop of the apex of a hill, looking at the clear, cloudless sky. Alden clambered up the steep hill, and sat next to Sango.

"Hey, Sango," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm well, Alden," she said to him. "How is your sister fairing?"

"I don't know. But.....whatever. I'm leaving them alone. I'm sure they're progressing."

He turned to kiss her on the lips unexpectedly; so hastily did he do it that she did not blush. They looked into each other's eyes passionately, both entranced once again. After, their lips met again, both this time, it was simultaneously. Sango leaned her head on Alden's shoulder.

"You're not blushing anymore," he said.

"No. I feel more comfortable now."

"I'm glad. But the others still don't know about us."

"Do they have to?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Of course they do. Why keep it a secret?"

"Well, okay....."

Shippo saw what was transpiring between Sango and Alden from a distance; they were unaware of the innocent eyes that scrutinized them so closely with curiosity.

"What are they doing over there?" Shippo wondered aloud.

Miroku turned in reaction to Shippo's comment. He noticed Sango and Alden on the hill, sitting together. His subdued, dormant emotions erupted once again, befuddling and disturbing him. What was he feeling? He had to resolve it; devise a way to relieve himself of such tormenting, storming emotions. But how? He first had to decipher the cause. Was it Alden and Sango? Whenever he laid eyes upon them together, his emotions went entirely haywire. These conflicting feelings had to be stopped. So what if it was Alden and Sango, he knew they loved each other. But could he accept it? Was he feeling envy? His thoughts became frantic and scattered upon his realization.

"Am I jealous?" he asked himself. "Am I envious of Alden's relationship with Sango? Do I love Sango, more than just for lust, and feel contempt for Alden?"

Shippo was still watching them, and then turned toward Miroku.

"Hey, Miroku, what are they doing over there?" he asked.

Shippo's voice caused him to be thrown out of his stream of consciousness. He knelt down to meet Shippo's eyes.

"Um, I'll tell you when you're older, Shippo," he said. "But.....best leave them alone."

Miroku walked away, once again becoming lost in his thoughts.

"Hey, wait for me!" Shippo cried after him.

Sango and Alden continued to sit together. They talked about their pasts, although Alden tried to avoid Sango's painful memories of her family, and especially her brother, Kohaku. Alden told her about his family back in his present, how they went to school, and of course, about his nightmares.

Inuyasha sat Indian style against the abode, but then turned his attention to the approaching Miroku. He noticed the monk's concerned disposition.

"What's up, monk?" he asked, bored although restless.

"Hm?" Miroku wondered dreamily. "Um. Nothing. Nothing, Inuyasha....."

"Feh. Whatever....."

Miroku entered the abode where Kagome and Cora dwelled. He remained entranced by his thoughts unfortunately; engulfed entirely and helplessly. Cora and Kagome were startled by his arrival.

"Um, Miroku? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

Cora's concentration was broken.

"Yeah, I'm trying to focus here," she said.

"Oh, um.....I'm sorry. Pardon me. Just checking to see how you've been fairing, Cora."

"Well, okay so far. The light has been shining, but that's it. Nothing unusual yet."

Outside, Inuyasha glanced off into the distance. He discerned Sango and Alden, relaxing with each other on the lush hill. Shippo approached Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," he said. "What are they doing over there?"

"Hm. I don't know," Inuyasha told him. "I'm going to go see."

Inuyasha stood up and began meandering off the path, in the direction of the hills.

"Hey, wait for me!" Shippo yelled after him.

Inuyasha turned around and faced him abruptly.

"You stay here, runt," he said.

"Hey! Stop calling me that!"

"Listen. Wait here."

Shippo stayed put reluctantly, despite his vexing persistence. Inuyasha got closer to the two, traversing the grassy hills. They did not see him approach from behind; they were too enraptured in their talk and each other, and Inuyasha had a particularly careful step. He lay himself down behind a knoll, listening to them talk in a small green depression. They remained completely unaware of his presence.

"You didn't grow close to any girls in your era, Alden?" Sango asked him.

"No, not particularly. I did, but it never lasted long."

"Oh, I see."

"You are the most beautiful, by far."

"Alden.....I love you. I feel so safe when you're around now. And comfortable. Like I'm at peace. You make me happy."

Alden smiled and kissed her again.

"So do you."

Inuyasha stood up abruptly from behind the knoll and climbed up their hill. Once atop, he loomed over them.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he said.

"Inuyasha? Is something the matter?" Alden asked, startled. "Has Cora figured out her so-called 'powers'?"

"No, not yet. But since when have you two been.....so close.....?"

"Since yesterday, Inuyasha."

"Huh? How come you didn't tell anyone?"

"Well, now you know. You can tell the others."

"Feh. Like it's that important."

"To us it is, but if you don't want to bother the others, then we'll tell them later."

"Feh."

Inuyasha started back for the village, bewildered by what he just saw. A strange jealousy sprung forth in him, but not one to stir and cause him grief. He turned back again quickly, glancing at them together, the couple looking into each other's eyes. He suddenly remembered how he used to look at Kikyo that way, and how he held her close to him. Inuyasha turned away again, hastening his pace, meandering down the hills, and back to the village.

Miroku exited the abode, leaving Kagome and Cora alone once again to give them quiet. He still walked unusually, open eyes of a somnambulist, insides of one in poignant pain. He had realized that he did indeed love Sango, and could not bear to see her with Alden. Profoundly distressed, he knew nothing could be done, however; he allowed them to be together, but could not accept it. The conflicting emotions kept tugging at him; he felt he could do nothing.

The day continued slowly, until dinner eventually came. Kagome was made aware of Sango and Alden's new open relationship, and she felt happy for them. She smiled, Cora telling her how she knew all along. Inuyasha was now apathetic of the situation; he initially felt a small jealousy for the relationship they shared, but banished it soon after. Shippo and Kilala frolicked around the fire, until the dinner cooked. They all ate together, Sango and Alden embracing. Miroku tried to take control of what was destroying him internally, but the more he persisted and dwelled on it, the more tumultuous it became. He almost winced from it.

"Hey, look what I can do now!" Cora said, grabbing everyone's attention.

Her arm glowed, revealing the shard from within. A strong light burst forth, everyone shielding their eyes. Cora made the light dim, and it slowly faded completely.

"She can do it at will now," Kagome said. "Pretty good, huh?"

"Impressive," Miroku said, trying to hide his discomfort. "But has she discovered her powers yet?"

"No, nothing yet."

"Perhaps it is just a jewel shard then that is embedded in her arm, and nothing else."

"But Kaede said that the light it gives off is pure," Cora said. "She said that I do have abilities, but that I haven't found them just yet."

Everyone discussed it for a while, but eventually concluded that Cora should just wait and see what would occur. They conversed some more about other things, and then headed off to bed.

Sango and Alden kissed and embraced, finally parting for the day. They both fell asleep in their separate, comfortable abodes, serenity allowing them to slumber soundly.

Miroku was being tortured by the poignancy inside of him, he realized, and he knew it would never cease unless something was done. His nobleness and selflessness could only carry him so far, but now he was in perpetual pain.

"I have to do something," he told himself. "Eventually, I will do something."

With that final thought, he drifted off calmly and easily.


	8. New Weapons

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. I do own, however, the original characters: Alden, Cora, and Setsuko. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.

Chapter 8

New Weapons

* * *

A crack in the earth was suddenly born. That damned spirit that was trapped underneath the earth was trying to escape. The ground continued to rip and tear open. The spirit persisted; however, with great difficulty. The earth began to quiver gently, then gradually, the intensity increased. It soon shook loudly and violently, as a devastating fiery maelstrom burst forth from the torn earth. The spirit had finally managed to erupt from beneath the surface, free from its treacherous and utmost abysmal confines.

Alden woke up in great panic, eyes frantic and shocked. He was drenched in sweat, panting, trying to regain his unsteady breath. He never felt his heart beat so fast; he grasped his chest. The nightmare was the most intense one yet.

Alden's loud thrashing and breathing awakened Cora, who was dreaming peacefully. Her dream was scattered abruptly, much to her disappointment.

"Ugh.....Alden, you okay?" she asked drowsily.

"Yeah.....I'll.....be fine," Alden told her, trying to regain comfortable breath. "Just.....a bad nightmare."

"Okay....."

Cora mumbled something, yawned, and then fell back to sleep. Alden remained awake for a while, contemplating his new nightmare and recuperating. He finally dismissed his meditation, and lay his head back down. The extreme images still remained afloat in his mind, disturbing his relaxation; they had terrified him. Slowly, he felt a calming sensation, as his body rested for a while, and he fell back to sleep.

In the morning, unusually, Alden awakened before his sister. He had disturbed her routine sleeping rhythm during the night, so it didn't surprise him. Cora was a "picky sleeper," as she called herself, so nothing could ruin her pattern of slumber. Alden allowed himself to get up gradually, and then get dressed and ready. Cora was awake by the time he had finished. She reprimanded herself for sleeping later than usual, then got up quickly and hastened to get dressed for breakfast.

In the adjacent abode, Kagome handed out the last of her snacks from her backpack, and had also cooked a soup she had learned from her mom. Alden and Cora soon entered, the aroma wafting easily through the air.

"Hm.....what's that, Kagome?" Cora asked, sitting down next to her.

"A special soup," Kagome told her. "I learned the recipe from my mom. It's almost done, so get comfortable and I'll pass it out."

Alden sat down next to Sango, she smiling instantly.

"Good morning, Sango," he said, kissing her cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, Alden," she said. "What about you? Did you have another strange nightmare?"

"Yes. As usual. But last night was probably the worst one. Very intense."

"Really?" a voice broke their conversation.

It was Myoga. He hopped upon Inuyasha's neck, attempting to draw blood for a meal, but his endeavor was thwarted. Inuyasha slapped him off before he could.

"Myoga?" Alden asked.

"Yes, Master Alden," Myoga said, recovering from the minor injury. "So, do tell about your newest dream."

"Well, let's see," Alden said, stroking his chin. "It was pretty terrifying. That demon-like person, still covered in darkness, broke through the rock that was above it, exploding through the ground. It looked as if it was underneath the earth's surface, and it finally broke through the crust."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. That's it. In fact, I'm not really shaken up about it any more, but all I know is that it was pretty scary at the time. I was panicking."

"Hm. Interesting. This demon from beneath the earth....."

Myoga began his usual futile pondering; it always wound up to no avail, and resulted in some frustration. But nonetheless, Myoga kept at it very diligently.

After breakfast, Lady Kaede returned. She had a very despairing disposition about her, as she rode into the village on horseback. Everyone welcomed her back and asked of her travels. She responded with a grim face.

"My herbal medicine did not help the poor child," she said. "Her illness seems to be incurable."

"How awful....." one of the villagers commented. "The poor girl....."

"How sad," Kagome said, as the others approached behind her. "None of your remedies helped, Kaede?"

"I'm afraid not, Kagome," Kaede told her. "I and many others have tried all we could, but alas.....nothing has helped....."

Miroku was suddenly struck with an idea. He stepped forward to converse with Kaede about the urgent matter.

"Lady Kaede, you say no medicine seems to cure this child," he said.

"Aye," she responded.

"So, perhaps maybe then it is probable that we are dealing with something demonic or supernatural in nature? Perhaps a demon is her affliction....."

"Hm. Perhaps ye are right, Miroku. Perhaps it is the work of a demon.....trying to possess this very unfortunate child....."

"May I suggest going with you back to the village to perhaps rid the place of any demonic presences? I could try and exorcise the house and also put up a protective barrier....."

"Hm. Aye. Let us make haste then, Miroku. I fear for the child.....she appears not to have much time....."

The two thus took off quickly on horseback, leaving the village in a desperate haste.

"This will do me good," Miroku thought to himself. "I will have my mind on other things for a while. But when I come back, I must do something.....but not now. I must not think about it now.....I'm now preoccupied with another task at hand that requires my attention....."

The others watched Kaede and Miroku ride off into the distance. Sango wished she had bid Miroku farewell formerly, but she hesitated, watching his somber face grow concerned.

The two riders left the outskirts of the village, Miroku not looking back.

The day continued, Cora once again focusing her light, in an endeavor to unleash some sort of power. But nothing resulted; Cora soon became disheartened.

"I can't do this for anything!" she shouted, in an abrupt outburst while meditating. "I give up!"

"No, don't, Cora," Kagome said, trying to raise her spirits. "You have to keep trying. You'll get it."

"No, I won't."

"But look at how far you've gotten! You can shine the light from the shard now easily! You can't quit now, Cora. You have to be strong. I know plenty of times when I've wanted to quit on things, but you can never give up."

"I know.....but.....I just need to take a break."

Cora grabbed her slingshot, which was propped up in the corner of the abode. She aimed with it, mindlessly. She then noticed Kagome's quiver, which lay near her depreciated backpack, its size conspicuously shrinking due to the supply depletion. A few arrows protruded from the quiver; Cora eyed it.

"Hey, Kagome, why can't I have a weapon like you?" Cora asked abruptly. "You have a great bow and arrow.....and I have a homemade slingshot.....woohoo....."

"Well, you've made a lot of progress with your slingshot," Kagome said. "Remember the demon you slew all by yourself? That was amazing, Cora!"

"Yeah, but it was a lucky shot. I aimed it good, and hit its soft spot. But I don't think all demons have soft spots.....and I won't always be so lucky with my aim either....."

"Well, maybe we can get you a new weapon somehow. Something not too dangerous.....but something you can protect yourself with."

"Yeah! That would be great!"

"After all, we can't have you defenseless. I don't want you to get hurt, Cora."

"Thanks, Kagome. You know, you're like a big sister to me. I always wanted one."

Cora's kind comment made Kagome smile.

"Thanks, Cora," she said happily.

They both smiled.

By noon, Kagome and Cora exited the abode, after further attempting to tap into Cora's light. During this time, Cora felt invigorated; determination renewed, after talking to Kagome for a while. They enjoyed chatting together.

Kagome and Cora continued to talk as they left the abode.

"Alden needs something too.....somehow I think he was lucky too with that blast from the umbrella," Cora said.

"Yeah. That was pretty amazing too....."

"What are you two going on about now?" Inuyasha asked irritably, noticing they finally were outside.

"Oh. Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome greeted him. "Just talking."

"Feh."

"Yeah. About much needed weaponry," Cora said.

"Huh? What?" Inuyasha wondered, in obvious confusion.

"We were talking about getting new weapons for Alden and Cora," Kagome told him. "They need something to protect themselves while in this era."

"Yeah. Something better than a slingshot and an umbrella," Cora said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Feh. I'll protect you," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "I didn't hear you."

"Don't worry about it. I've got it. Tetsusaiga is all we need."

"I'd feel safer if they had something. I was thinking.....maybe we can get Totosai to forge something for them....."

"That senile old man?!? I wouldn't consider him to be the most trustworthy."

"But, he did forge Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha. I'm sure he could make something that could protect them, something that would be easy to use and not too dangerous."

"Feh. Don't worry about it."

"Come on, Inuyasha. Please! It's not like we have anything else to do while we wait for Miroku and Kaede to get back.....and plus, we could happen to stumble upon a jewel shard on the way there....."

Inuyasha thought about it, presenting a sort of apathetic façade, however. He decided that it was better than sitting there, perhaps allowing Naraku to gather more shards.

"Hm. Fine. Let's go," he said finally.

"Okay," Kagome said in relief. "Traveling will do us some good too."

"Yes!" Cora exclaimed. "We're going on an adventure!"

Kagome announced their plans to the others; everyone elated and invigorated to be going somewhere, free from their now monotonous village confines. Kagome gathered up her backpack and what was left of her supplies. Cora grabbed her slingshot and backpack, ensuring her notebook was inside. She told Alden to take the umbrella along in case of rain; he gave her a curious glance, wondering why she was being so concerned. He shrugged it off, and brought it along anyway.

Myoga decided that he would remain in the village, in case something suspicious was to happen with the well while they were all gone. Inuyasha commented on how he was a cowardly bug, but Kagome defended Myoga and told him that it was a good idea for him to stay behind just in case.

After everyone else was ready, they bid the villagers farewell and set off for Totosai's place. Inuyasha warned them of Totosai's senility and unreliability, and that he may not even be at his dwelling, but they wanted to leave the village for a change, nonetheless. Inuyasha admitted to himself that it would be a good refreshing change, but he secretly yearned more for fragments of the jewel. His blood hastened with anger when he thought of Naraku gathering more pieces as they walked.

Sango and Alden rode on Kilala's back, while Kagome rode her bicycle with Shippo in the basket. Inuyasha was left to carry Cora on his back; Cora enjoying the thrill of his leaps and jumps. Her eyes showed a shiny sheen of excitement, but also had a sparkle of disbelief buried underneath that would always seem to reside there. Alden shared this glint, although his was far more conspicuous at times.

Much to Inuyasha's disappointment and increasing irritation, they did not encounter any demons or jewel shards on the way to Totosai's dwelling. This began to concern the others to some degree as well, not including Alden and Cora. They were all, in some form or another, betrayed or injured by the despicable Naraku; he gave them scars that perhaps would never heal entirely. They all housed some vengeance, anger, and utterly bitter feelings, an ephemeral silence causing their minds to wander on such subjects. But their excursion from the village enlivened their hearts somewhat. Alden and Cora provided them with another source of vigor, since it was their first traveling journey through the Feudal Era, and they seemed profoundly excited.

"You okay, up there?" Inuyasha asked the smiling Cora.

"Yep. Great!" she told him.

"Good. We're almost there. Hold on tight."

By late afternoon, they approached Totosai's cave. Cora's smile and excitement had not dwindled a single iota since they left the village. Sango had enjoyed Alden's company as well as his tales from his time. They were all in general, mellow and content while stopping in front of the dwelling.

Sango and Alden dismounted Kilala, as she shrunk back into her petite form. Inuyasha let Cora off his back, while Kagome got off her bike and put the kickstand up. Shippo leapt joyfully out of the basket.

Totosai's odd-looking cow was standing just outside the cave, grazing. They figured that Totosai must have been inside, thus they proceeded to enter the rocky dwelling.

The dwindling sunlight draped over the cave opening, revealing some of the cave's insides. Totosai must have been deeper within the cave, for the light did not reveal his form. Darkness had dwelled mysteriously in the midst of the cave.

They entered the entrance, Inuyasha in the front due to his acute senses. A spark of light was soon revealed, as the group approached it with some apprehension. However, it was only a mere fire, and beside it, sat the wizened Totosai, scraping at a sword with a sharp rock. The sword he held had a unique curvature and shape, it was somewhat coiled and helix-shaped. Totosai was admiring its craftsmanship and brilliant sheen.

The fire suddenly revealed the group to Totosai; they scared him with their abrupt approach.

"Why it's the half-breed, Inuyasha!" Totosai exclaimed.

"Listen, old man," Inuyasha said, already irritated.

"Hey, Totosai," Kagome greeted him, interrupting Inuyasha. "How's it going?"

"Well. Everything's good here," he said. "Forging some weapons for some villagers. Say they came across some money and wanted strong demon-slaying weapons. They're willing to pay me generously."

"Hm. I see," Kagome said. "Got a business going, huh? Well, we were wondering if....."

Totosai abruptly turned his attention to the two strangers.

"And who are these two?" he asked, referring to Alden and Cora.

"Oh. This is Alden and Cora," Kagome told him. "They're friends.....they came from....."

"Far away, Totosai," Inuyasha intervened. "They're foreigners, old man."

Kagome deciphered Inuyasha's logic; he said that so they wouldn't have to explain the whole story to Totosai. She knew he was indeed a bit senile and very forgetful, so she allowed Inuyasha to talk.

"Oh, I see," Totosai said. "Very well then. What's your business here?"

"What do you mean, what's your business here?" Inuyasha asked vehemently. "Do you think we're going to actually pay you for what we need?"

"Well, yes....."

Inuyasha hit Totosai on the head.

"Well, that just isn't going to happen, old man."

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome said.

Her words of invocation caused Inuyasha's face to hit the rocky floor.

"Totosai, may we ask you a favor?" Kagome asked politely, after Inuyasha's smash subsided. "We need your help."

"Ah. The lady, Kagome. What is your request?" Totosai asked genially.

Inuyasha shook off his injury and stood up abruptly.

"Hey, how come.....?"

"Well, we need some weapons for Alden and Cora," Kagome told Totosai, interrupting Inuyasha. "They need something easy to use, but also able to defend themselves against demons."

"Hm. And you want me to forge something for them?" Totosai asked.

"Uh huh. Would you, please?"

"Well, perhaps. I may be able to come up with something quick. I do have plenty of time before I have to finish these weapons for the villagers."

"Oh, thank you!"

"But, what would you like me to forge? Anything that you have in mind?"

"Well, no actually. Just some weapons that are easy to use, reliable, and not to dangerous. More like last resorts for defending or warding off demons."

"I see. Hm....."

Totosai thought, while Inuyasha still remained vexed with the old man. Totosai's eyes wandered around aimlessly until they landed on Alden's umbrella. Cora had told Alden to bring it with him inside in case of rain because she didn't want to get wet. Totosai approached Alden, eyeing the umbrella.

"What is this contraption?" Totosai asked, pointing at the umbrella. "May I see it, young man?"

"Sure. It's a modern umbrella," Alden told him, handing it over to him. "From our....."

"Country," Kagome intervened. "It's from their country."

"I see," Totosai said, examining the umbrella. "It seems to be made from very sturdy material."

He held it near the fire to scrutinize it more closely. Afterward, he stood up and began to walk outside. Everyone followed behind him, exiting the cave.

Once outside, Totosai flailed the umbrella about, haphazardly causing it to lengthen and open itself.

"Ah," he exclaimed. "Very versatile.....useful.....easy to wield."

"What are you mumbling, you old geezer?" Inuyasha asked.

Totosai seemed to be ignoring Inuyasha's words, too busy engrossed in the umbrella.

"Yes, this will do. I will work on this. But now, a weapon for the girl."

Totosai began scanning the area, while musing. The others merely watched, wondering if they should've even come here, questioning Totosai's reliability. He eventually eyed Cora's enormous backpack, which was sitting by Kagome's bicycle. An idea struck him then, as he approached the bulbous satchel.

"Whom does this belong to?" Totosai asked, pointing at Cora's backpack.

"That's my backpack," Cora told him.

"Can you please empty it for me?"

"Sure, Mr. Totosai."

"Thank you, child."

Cora hastily emptied her backpack, pouring its contents into Kagome's basket on her bike.

"May I see it now?" Totosai asked.

"Sure," Cora said.

She handed it over to him. He held it in his hands, and then lifted it, as though he was weighing it.

"Very light.....good....." he mumbled to himself.

"What are you doing, old man?!?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"Yes.....very good.....these will do....."

Totosai took the umbrella and the backpack, reentering his dwelling.

"I will begin making your weapons shortly," he told them, calling out over his shoulder. "They should be done in a day or so. I'll deliver them to you soon enough."

"I don't know, Kagome. Can we rely on Totosai?" Sango asked her.

"Um, I don't know exactly....." Kagome said, considering her hasty judgment.

"But, Kagome! He took my kitty backpack!" Cora cried, distraught.

"Feh. I knew this would happen!" Inuyasha said.

"Why did he take the umbrella and Cora's backpack?" Alden wondered. "Is that our repayment or something, or is he a kleptomaniac? Or maybe he's just senile?"

"I don't know," Kagome said.

"But, Kagome! I want my backpack!" Cora told her.

"Don't worry, Cora. We'll get it back from Totosai. He's not one to steal.....I don't think anyway....."

"Feh. I'm getting those things back!" Inuyasha said.

He entered Totosai's cave with a now enraged, harsh step. Totosai was sitting down by the fire again. He appeared to be examining the umbrella further.

"What are you doing, old man?!?" Inuyasha asked. "Give us back the stuff."

Totosai was startled, immediately turning around.

"Inuyasha? Did you want something?" he asked.

"Yeah, you old geezer, the stuff!" Inuyasha yelled.

"But I need these items to construct the weapons you want."

"Huh? What are you going on about, old man?"

"Don't you worry about it. Just get going, and I'll get them to you soon enough."

"Feh. Whatever. Senile old man."

Inuyasha left Totosai and exited the cave. He meandered over to the others and told them that Totosai required their things to build their weapons. Kagome wondered what on earth he could build out of an umbrella and a backpack? Maybe Inuyasha was correct in considering Totosai's senility; but she shrugged it off.

"We should get going anyway," Kagome said. "We should get back to village as soon as we can, just in case Kaede and Miroku return."

Everyone agreed, and thus set off again, Cora complaining slightly due to her lack of backpack. Alden hushed her, compromising with her that he'll get her a new one later. Kagome wondered to herself if the ailed girl would recover from her illness, if Miroku had been able to help her.

"It's sad....." she thought. "I hope everything will be okay."

They arrived at the village for dinner, Inuyasha grumbling something; he was obviously annoyed with the fact that they had not collected any jewel shards or met any demons on their trip. Kagome was irritated with him at first, but then began to ignore his grunting. They ate fish around a small flickering fire, Myoga asking about their journey to Totosai's.

"What I don't understand is what Totosai is doing with an umbrella and a backpack," Alden said.

"That is interesting," Myoga commented. "Well, let us not forget that Totosai is the one that forged Tetsusaiga. He is a skillful master. Perhaps he is tinkering with the items in some way to forge suitable weapons."

"That's strange. You'd have to be really innovative to make weapons out of an umbrella and a backpack with cats on it. What an eccentric old man."

"We will just have to wait and see what becomes of it."

"He told us that he'll deliver them in a day or so," Kagome said. "That's pretty quick."

"Yes, Totosai is quick with his forging, but he is not hasty. He forges with precision and meticulous hands."

"Feh. Whatever," Inuyasha grunted.

"Perhaps they will be ready some time tomorrow then."

Everyone was somewhat weary from their travels, so they conversed for a while longer and then decided to head in for the night.


	9. Powers of Purity

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. I do own, however, the original characters: Alden, Cora, and Setsuko. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.

Chapter 9

Powers of Purity

* * *

Freed, that spirit fully stretched out its long wings and leered its red eyes. Flames danced around it in its elated vigor; it had emerged, though severely scathed. Its shape, however, still remained enshrouded in blackness, appearing obscure and shadowy. It stood still in the air, as the flames from the explosion burned, encircling it. Rocky bits and ash showered down afterward in an ominous cloud. That spirit had created a deep volcanic crater, molten material beginning to spew forth. Its wings carried it up, far into the dark sky above.

Alden broke out of his new nightmare, head immediately shooting up and eyes firing open. Beads of sweat were accumulating on his forehead, his breath once again an unsteady panting. The dream had proved to be trembling and frightening, but not as intense as his previous. He did not thrash so violently this time; Cora still remained sound asleep. He gathered his breath and laid his head back down, trying to calm himself. Soon, his body relaxed and his mind fell into an abrupt serenity, as he fell back to sleep once again.

As Alden awoke in the morning, he heard the careful scribbling noise of his sister's writing; she had been adding a new entry in her notebook. Her things lay strewn about on the floor carelessly, as she no longer had her backpack. She was already dressed and prepared for the day's adventures, while she wrote feverishly despite her frequent spelling errors. Cora would sometimes catch herself in a spelling mistake, erasing her letters and trying to sound out the word in her head. She contorted her mouth in concentration as she came up with her best spelling for her current word.

Alden forced himself to get up and ready. He dressed himself and by that time, Cora had finished writing. She obviously had much to write about their travels yesterday.

"You ready to go?" Alden asked Cora, heading out the door.

"Yep," she said joyfully, closing her notebook with a swift movement. "Let's go have breakfast."

They entered the adjacent abode, everyone already gathered for some tea and bread. Miroku and Kaede had not returned yet; Kagome showed a look of concern as a result. She wondered what had become of the ill girl. Inuyasha did not seem preoccupied with such thoughts; he seemed particularity impassive this morning.

"Good morning," Cora greeted them, smiling brightly. "I'm hungry."

"Oh. Hi, Cora!" Kagome said, her worries dispelled momentarily. "Here, have some bread. It's good. I bet nothing like your bread back at home."

Cora took a slice and chewed it gratefully.

"Hm. It is good," she said. "Very good."

Alden conversed with Sango for a while in an undertone, Inuyasha snorting at their mushy comments to each other. Sango blushed sporadically, responding with a giddy mumble. Myoga soon interrupted their conversation, however, much to their disappointment.

"Ahem," he said, trying to get their attention. "Master Alden, if I may ask you something. Sorry to bother you."

"Not a problem, Myoga," Alden said. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thought an update on your dreams might be interesting."

"Oh, sure. I forgot to tell everyone, sorry."

Myoga increased the volume of his ahem's to get everyone's attention, and Alden began.

"Last night, I dreamt of that shadowy figure again. It was finally free from underneath the earth. Fire swirled around it, like it created a volcanic eruption or something like it. It stretched out its wings and flew up into the sky, and then I woke up."

"Your dreams sound scary," Kagome said. "I know I wouldn't be able to fall asleep after having all these nightmares."

"You get used to them."

"Hm. Interesting once again," Myoga said. "But you still are unable to discern the shadowy figure, Master Alden?"

"I can't tell what it is," Alden told them. "That's the only unclear part about my dreams."

"You said that whatever the shadow is, it has wings, and it is the size of perhaps, Kagome?"

"Yes. That much I can tell. But that's it. Not too much help, is it?"

"Hm. A shadow from underneath the earth....."

Myoga began mumbling things to himself, while everyone resumed their previous conversations.

After everyone was done eating breakfast and conversing, they exited the abode into a cloudless day. The sky was blue, the wind gentle and pleasant. It consoled Kagome slightly, who was currently worried about the sickly girl's well being. She wondered if they should leave the village to check to see what had transpired. But before she could ask the others, a giant crash was heard. She turned around immediately.

A lightning bolt of some sort had appeared from the pure sky, shattering its serenity. The shot of light came down directly above the unaware Inuyasha.

It was Totosai on his cow; he landed directly on top of Inuyasha's back. His multi-eyed cow gave a slothful moo.

"Oh, it's Totosai!" Kagome exclaimed, the others gathering around the trampled Inuyasha.

"Mind getting off me, you old geezer?!?" Inuyasha bellowed.

Totosai looked below him.

"Oh, sorry there, Inuyasha. Didn't see you."

He moved his cow slowly off Inuyasha, its hooves leaving various marks upon his body. Inuyasha finally stood up and brushed it off.

"Feh. Stupid old man," he muttered.

The others now took notice of what Totosai had in his possession. Besides his forging hammer that he carried regularly, he had Cora's backpack and a type of sword. He dismounted the cow abruptly, leaving his hammer beside it. Totosai carried the backpack in one hand and the peculiar sheathed sword in the other.

"Well, the weapons are done," he said. "Here you are."

He handed the backpack to Cora, who found it unusually heavier than it was after she emptied it. Totosai gave the sword to Alden, who accepted it, somewhat awestruck.

"Master Totosai," Myoga said abruptly, hopping onto the cow's flank.

"Why, Myoga. How have you been?"

"Fine. Are these the weapons you have forged for the two?"

"Why yes. New innovations if I do say so myself."

"Hm. What do they do?"

"Ah, yes. A demonstration. That would be good."

Totosai sauntered over to Cora and Alden, who were listening intently.

"May I see these for a minute?" he asked.

They returned the backpack and sword to him, curious to know what he was going to do with them.

"Okay," Totosai said, standing in the midst of everyone so all could see. "Now to show you how to properly wield and use your new weapons."

He set the backpack down on the ground, so that he could carefully hold the sword with two hands.

"First the sword for the young man," Totosai said.

He unsheathed the black scabbard from the sword, revealing a great shimmering blade. It had a sharp point, and seemed very durable and strong. Although not as big and long as the Tetsusaiga, it seemed to be quite useful in battle. Totosai then took the new sword in one hand, and gave it a swift flick with his wrist. It extended in length abruptly, making a familiar clicking sound as it did. Alden recognized the sound.

"Hey, isn't that the umbrella?" he asked Totosai.

"Why yes, it is," Totosai said. "At least, parts of that bewildering contraption. I saw its extending abilities as a useful aid. You can get a powerful thrust with it, and the blade is made of strong steel. It will prove to be a good sword."

Alden recognized the umbrella's handle at the end of the sword, as Totosai brandished it in the air for a while. He seemed proud of the success of his new inventive sword, as he shortened the length of it. He sheathed it once more, and handed it back to Alden.

"Um, thank you," Alden said.

"Next, the girl's weapon," Totosai announced, grasping the backpack's handles. "I think you'll find this one interesting."

"Hm. I wonder....." Myoga thought.

Totosai put the backpack on himself, adjusting it properly around his shoulders. Once securely fastened, he pulled a lever that was curiously protruding from one of its pockets. After the lever was pulled down, the backpack flew open and ejected some sort of slender flying objects. They were aimed directly at Inuyasha, him having a fraction of a second to react.

"What in the hell?" he wondered.

He ducked, and they exploded at his heels with a low, resonating boom. Totosai then readjusted the lever and pulled it down again.

"Hey, old man, what the hell was that?!?" Inuyasha yelled at him.

The backpack released three more soaring objects, although these were much smaller this time. They whistled through the air, bursting with a small snap in Inuyasha's midst once again.

"This new weapon I put together can eject anything you want," Totosai explained. "All you have to do is load it up, and pull this small lever here. It'll fire it with merciless speed; anything can become your projectile. Mainly used for distracting or luring demons though.....just for protection like you asked for."

Totosai meandered over to Cora, placing something in her hand. She opened her palm and there were a few of the smaller projectiles in her hand.

"Some firecrackers that explode on contact," Totosai told her. "You can use anything, but those tend to be more useful with their noise and explosions. Helps you to scare off demons or distract them. If you run out, you may ask me for more. Or, you can use plain rocks to pelt, up to you, little girl."

"Thank you, Mr. Totosai," Cora said, still slightly bewildered.

Totosai took off the new backpack, and returned it to Cora.

"There you are," he said. "Take good care of it. It'll come in good use I'm sure."

"It's nice, but what am I going to use to carry my stuff in now?" Cora thought to herself.

"Well, there you are," Totosai said, mounting his cow. "Hope they'll help you."

"Interesting weapons, Totosai," Myoga commented. "They seem very useful indeed. And very suitable for them."

"Yes. Well, I'll be off then....."

"Wait, Totosai," Kagome said. "Before you leave, do you want anything to eat? We have to pay you back some way for these weapons."

"Well, actually.....now that you mention it....."

"Then it's settled."

About an hour later, they all sat down to a wholesome brunch. Kagome shared her bread again, as well as some stew she cooked with ingredients from the humble, altruistic villagers. Totosai consumed most of the stew, Inuyasha hitting him on the skull for it, but Kagome reprimanded him sharply. She allowed Totosai to eat to his heart's desire; his weapons were indeed a worthy tradeoff.

Once the meal concluded, Totosai leapt back onto his cow.

"Thank you, Kagome," he said. "Thank you for the meal. And if you need anything else, you know where to find me."

"Okay," Kagome said. "And thank you, Totosai. Thank you so much for the weapons."

"Well, I'm off!"

Totosai took his hammer and slapped the cow's flank with it. It bolted off immediately. Kagome waved as Totosai and the cow disappeared into the distance.

"Well, now that that's settled," she said. "I wonder how Miroku and Kaede are doing....."

"Feh. I wouldn't worry too much about it," Inuyasha told her. "I'm sure they took care of it."

"I hope so....."

For a while, everyone sat around outside the abodes and relaxed. Cora was loading up her new catapult backpack with the fireworks that Totosai had given her, while Shippo watched. Alden and Sango conversed with each other, while Myoga examined the new sword that lay beside them. Inuyasha sat looking up at the sky, appearing somewhat pensive. Kagome sat comfortably, petting Kilala's head. She mewed in contentment.

Abruptly however, something caught Kagome's attention. She suddenly felt an unusual aura, immediately identifying it.

"A jewel shard is nearby!" she told everyone.

Before anyone could speak or respond to Kagome, a shriek shattered the ephemeral placid atmosphere.

"Demon!" a villager screamed. "A demon!"

Inuyasha's ears pricked up, and he sniffed the air.

"Ha. It's about time," Inuyasha said, standing up. "Finally, a demon with a jewel shard."

The frantic villager's figure appeared in the distance.

"Demon!" he cried.

Inuyasha took off, the others following behind him. Alden and Sango rode Kilala, Alden grasping his new sword tightly. Kagome was riding her bike, with Cora holding onto her back, struggling somewhat. She had her backpack on, so it was difficult to grip steadily. Shippo sat in the basket, holding Kagome's backpack; the three of them stayed in the rear.

"It's after our jewel shards," Kagome thought, eyeing her backpack. "We keep p endangering this village because we have the shards here."

The terrified villager ran straight past them, as they got closer to the demon's midst. Kagome's sense grew more acute, she could almost see the shard's light. They approached closer, and beheld the demon.

It was a human-sized demon that was tearing through the earth with its sharp claws. It ran on its four legs, eyes focused ahead. The demon possessed a swift, slender body with white ghastly skin.

Kagome sensed the shard, and then clearly saw the light.

"Inuyasha, the shard is in its back!" she yelled to him.

"I'm on it!" Inuyasha said.

He unsheathed Tetsusaiga with a strong demeanor, the blade growing and shining. Inuyasha saw the fast demon scampering along the ground, and swung Tetsusaiga at it. It evaded the sword's arc, hurling itself through the air. It landed on the earth, its claws digging, its eyes now set on Kagome.

"It's after Kagome!" Inuyasha realized. "She has the shards with her!"

The demon flew through the air, carried mysteriously by the slight wind, as it dove at Kagome. She discerned its figure, but had no time to react.

"Ah!" she gasped.

"I got it!" Cora screamed abruptly. "Fire!"

She pulled the lever on her backpack, and it unleashed the petite fireworks, aimed precisely for the airborne demon. However, they swiveled somewhat, missing the demon slightly. The demon, nonetheless, appeared to become disoriented.

"Now's our chance!" Sango cried. "Hiraikotsu!"

Sango unleashed her mammoth boomerang at the demon, which still remained in midair. The demon sensed the incoming object, and dodged it, although still befuddled. It got caught in Hiraikotsu's gust as it soared by. It was hurled in Alden's direction.

Alden quickly unsheathed his newly acquired blade and thrust it out, lengthening it. Kilala moved in swiftly, and Alden managed to strike it down. However, the demon managed to slice Alden's arm in the process.

The demon plummeted to the earth below. Seeing as it was temporarily incapacitated, Inuyasha seized the opportunity.

"Tetsusaiga!" he cried.

He leapt up valiantly and came down upon the demon, cleaving its soft body. It tore to shreds, revealing the cursed jewel shard.

Fresh blood spilled from Alden's injured arm profusely; it was badly maimed. Kilala soared down and touched the ground gently, Sango helping the swooning Alden to dismount. His arm seared with great pain; he felt faint and was about to pass out. The others rushed over to him.

"Ugh," Alden mumbled.

Sango laid him down and held his head. Cora ran over to him practically in tears.

"Alden!" she cried.

They scrutinized Alden's arm; it was deeply slashed by the demon's razor claws.

"Oh, no," Kagome gasped. "I'll go get bandages!"

"Alden!" Cora continued to yell. "Alden! Wake up!"

He was on the brink of unconsciousness. Kagome rushed back to the village to get bandages and any medicine she could find. The villagers provided some herbal treatments.

"He's going to pass out," Sango said. "Let's carry him back."

"Alden," Cora said. "Please be okay."

She stared at his mutilated arm, wanting to touch it, to soothe it. She looked at the deep gashes, hoping they would heal. She held her hand over the cuts, as her arm began to glow brightly. It was the shard from within.

"Huh?" Cora wondered.

She wasn't trying to tap into her powers, so what was happening? Her arm continued to shine, and thus, she concentrated. Her palm that was hovering over Alden's cuts began to glow as well. The shine matched in strength, as she focused determinedly.

Everyone gathered around them. By this time, Kagome had returned with the medicine and bandages for Alden. The light was spectacular.

Everyone, including some people that approached from the village, watched in awe. Cora's palm persevered in its brilliant light, as Alden came back into consciousness.

"Cora?" he mumbled, opening his eyes feebly.

"Alden!" she cried.

Suddenly, Cora's lit palm sparked, and Alden's injured arm began to glow, in sync with the other lights. Mysteriously, the deep gashes on his arm commenced to heal, his skin mending itself in strands. Alden felt a sudden relief of pain, as he opened his eyes completely. He watched, awestruck, as Cora's palm healed all of his wounds.

The lights slowly faded, Alden's arm completely healed. Not a single scratch, mark, or scar was left from the wound. Everyone that was gathered around them watched the light from Cora's palm disappear, as her shard's power returned to a dormant state from within her arm.

Myoga was atop Kagome's shoulder; he witnessed the entire spectacle.

"Amazing!" he remarked. "The girl possesses the power to heal!"

Everyone gasped.

"She has the powers of a priestess, this girl," a villager commented. "That light is brilliantly pure!"

"What immense powers of purity!" someone else exclaimed.

"I healed Alden?" Cora wondered, still confused. "Are these my powers from the shard?"

Alden looked at his arm, and then at Cora.

"Thanks," he said. "Guess we discovered your powers."

Cora smiled and hugged him around the neck.

The villagers conversed amongst themselves for a while about what they had just witnessed. Alden was able to stand up, his strength completely restored anew. Sango hurried over to him, relieved. Kagome couldn't believe Cora's powers.

"That was amazing, Cora!" she told her. "You're able to heal! You've finally discovered what your powers are from that shard in your arm. Do you think you can do it again?"

"I don't know," Cora said. "Maybe if I concentrate."

She focused, her light shining forth once more, but nothing became of it.

"Maybe because there's no wounds to heal," Myoga said.

Inuyasha eyed the cursed jewel shard, which now lay on the ground beside the gathered crowd. He leapt over to examine it. The shard radiated its purple cursed color.

"Still cursed....." he said.

Shippo left the crowd to join him.

"Oh, good. Another shard to add to the collection," he said cheerfully. "Better tell Kagome."

The villagers turned toward them, noticing that the jewel shard was glowing an evil aura. The crowd moved over to them to scrutinize it more closely.

"It is cursed," someone said.

"Oh, the jewel shard," Kagome said. "Forgot all about it."

Alden and Sango followed the crowd to where they stood, Cora closely behind. When Cora saw the shard, she immediately bent over it to see it up close.

"So a shard was inside that demon?" she asked.

"No, wait, Cora!" Kagome cried. "Don't touch it! It's....."

It was too late. Cora abruptly snatched the cursed shard from the ground. Unexpectedly, however, it merely radiated in her palm. Nothing happened. But then, her palm began to glow again with its familiar pure light, and the jewel shard was transformed. It changed to a light blue color; Cora had purified it.

Everyone was perplexed.

"She is able to purify the jewel shards as well?" someone wondered.

"Could she indeed by a powerful young priestess?" another person asked aloud.

Cora handed the shard to Kagome.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"I don't know how you did it, Cora, but you just purified this shard that was cursed," Kagome told her. "Only I can do that. But now, you seem to be able to do it too."

"She must be a priestess!" someone exclaimed.

Myoga hopped atop Inuyasha's shoulder and spoke.

"I don't believe that Lady Cora is a priestess," he began. "She does indeed possess remarkable powers of purity, healing, and cleansing it seems, but she is not able to ward off demons. Every time we have encountered a demon, her powers have not been unleashed to subdue them. A priestess is known to be able to do that, most importantly, so I do believe she solely has limited powers of purity, and only that. Her healing powers are like nothing I've seen before, and they must have some sort of link with the shard from within her arm; she seems to draw her powers from it, like some sort of power source. This all has happened perhaps because of the well's distorted magic, as I surmised earlier. Somehow, the shard got embedded in her arm, became distorted, and gave her these powers of purity."

Myoga's words enlightened everyone. After a while, however, he became lost in his own outlandish theories, and in turn, had a soporific effect on everyone. During this time, Kagome's mind began to wander, as she started to think about the ailed girl again. She wondered if she was all right; if Miroku and Kaede had found a cure. Suddenly, she was stricken with an idea that came to her in a flash of epiphany.

"Hey, wait a minute!" she thought to herself. "If Cora was able to heal Alden's arm, then maybe she is able to heal the sick girl's illness too!"

Myoga was still conversing feverishly about his sundry hunches.

"Hey, Myoga," Kagome interrupted. "I was thinking about something....."

"Ah yes, Lady Kagome?" Myoga asked. "Go right ahead."

"Well, since Cora is able to heal.....do you think maybe she is able to help the sick girl that Kaede and Miroku went to help in the other village?"

"Hm. That's a good question. Cora does seem to have certain powers of purity.....being able to purge the body of ailments or malignancies.....perhaps she is capable of something like that."

"Then, there's no time to lose! Let's get going to the village! That poor little girl doesn't seem like she has much time!"

"But we don't even know where they went, Kagome," Sango said.

"Yeah," Cora said. "They could be in any village."

"Feh. I know where they are," Inuyasha told them.

"Really, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, confused. "You do?"

"Yeah. All I have to do is sniff them out."

"But they could be very far away," Alden said.

"Feh. Doubt it. I can smell that stench from the old lady Kaede's herbal medicine from here."

"Wow, Inuyasha. That's a strong nose you got," Cora said.

"Feh. It's no big deal."

"Well, what we waiting for?!? Let's go!" Kagome yelled.

The villagers gave them supplies for the trip, and they were on their way. Inuyasha was in front, with Cora once again, straddled on his back. She could not ride with Kagome the entire trip. Myoga held on tight to Inuyasha's hair that was moving chaotically in the rush. Kagome rode her bike with Shippo in the basket once again, as he held onto her backpack. It housed the shards, including the newly acquired one. Alden and Sango rode atop a soaring Kilala, flying directly above the others.

The acrid smell of Kaede's herbs grew more acute to Inuyasha, as he hurried hastily, with his nose and perseverance as his twin guides.


	10. The Ailed Child, Setsuko

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. I do own, however, the original characters: Alden, Cora, and Setsuko. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.

Chapter 10

The Ailed Child, Setsuko

* * *

It was nightfall by the time they had reached the village. Rushing hurriedly and directed by Inuyasha's sensitive nose, they ran past a few bewildered villagers. The shard within Cora's arm began to glow and radiate.

Inuyasha led them to a somewhat small abode, in which they entered hastily. The few people that were inside became startled, swinging their heads around abruptly to meet the new strangers.

"Who are you?" a man asked demandingly.

Kaede and Miroku were among the people, who were clustered in the midst of the room.

"Huh? Inuyasha?" Miroku wondered. "Excuse me, everyone. They are with us."

"Hey, monk," Inuyasha said.

"Why Inuyasha, what is the matter?" Miroku asked, approaching them from out of the crowd with Kaede.

"What has brought ye here?" Kaede asked them.

They all had entered behind Inuyasha, and there they stood by the doorway.

"Kaede, quick! Where is the sick little girl?" Kagome asked, her eyes darting around in a dire panic.

"She is right here," Kaede told her. "Come, but be quiet."

Kaede led them over to a bed, which was concealed before by the group of people that were gathered. The people had dispersed to let them through. Lying in the bed, eyes closed, was the ill girl. Frailty and illness had shown in her ashen face.

"I'm afraid Setsuko has little time," Kaede whispered to them. "It's very unfortunate. But we tried all that we could. No herbal remedies helped her, nor Miroku's sutras and demon-warding incantations."

A lady behind them let out a slight whimper. She seemed to be holding in her tears. A man embraced her and consoled her, but to no avail, she began sobbing into his chest.

"They are her mother and father," Kaede said, referring to the man and the woman. "The poor child....."

"But, that's why we're here!" Kagome tried to whisper, unable to contain her panicking frenzy. "We can help Setsuko!"

"You've discovered another means to cure her?"

"Yes. Cora discovered her powers!"

"I see. She is able to tap into them?"

"Yes! She can heal Setsuko!"

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Miroku asked, intervening.

Cora's arm began to shine brilliantly now. The other people in the abode gasped at the light.

"Her arm shines with overwhelming purity!" someone cried.

"I can heal her," Cora said to them.

"Cora, hurry. She doesn't look like she has much time!" Kagome cried, looking back at the sickly Setsuko. "We'll explain everything later to everyone. Do it now, Cora!"

"Okay."

Cora walked over to Setsuko's bed, where she still lay motionless. The light was now strong and blinding as a great celestial light, illuminating the entire abode. Cora's palm became alit again, just as the last time with Alden's injury. The two lights shone in sync with one another, radiating with the same overwhelming rhythm.

Everyone watched in awe, as Cora held her lit palm over Setsuko. Setsuko's mother opened her tearful eyes, beholding the great spectacle.

"Setsuko....."

Cora's two lights continued to shine, as Setsuko slowly opened her eyes. She bore a dreamy expression, the light reflecting off her misty almond eyes. They glistened brightly.

"What is happening?" she whispered feebly, devastating illness holding a firm grasp on her.

Setsuko's entire body began to glow in concurrence with the lights from Cora's palm and the shard from within her arm. Cora focused determinedly, and the lights grew stronger. Setsuko's body became illuminated.

"What's happening?" Setsuko wondered again, although more aware and conscious. "I feel strange....."

The three lights now reached their zenith of power and illumination. They shone in harmony, as Setsuko felt an abrupt surge flow through her body. It felt strange to her, but unusually soothing. The illness loosened its crippling clutch, as some strength returned to her. She felt a sudden vigor, something that she had not felt in a long while. Her dreamy expression was lifted from her face, as awe and surprise took over. Setsuko's frailty and pallor were replaced with vigor and color. The disease finally released its grasp from her entirely, completely detaching itself from her body.

Setsuko's light faded, everyone still very attentive and caught in awe, as if witnessing an ethereal presence. The illness had been expelled from Setsuko's body successfully. Cora's palm returned to its normal state, along with the shard within her arm. The once lit room returned to its semi-darkness.

Setsuko's mother released herself from her husband's arms and rushed over to the bed. Everyone followed suit behind her.

"Setsuko!" she wailed. "You are well!"

"Mother!" Setsuko cried.

They embraced. Setsuko's mother had tears running down her face in salty creeks. They released their hug eventually; mother cradling the daughter's face gently. She bore a relieved expression, one that was filled with grateful joy. She kissed her.

"You are well, Setsuko," she cried.

"Yes, mother," Setsuko said.

They embraced again.

"I was so worried," Setsuko's mother mumbled into her shoulder. "I am just so glad you are well....."

They released their arms from each other once more. Setsuko's father embraced her then, praying in his mind and giving thanks that his daughter was well. After embracing and kissing, they turned to Cora.

"Thank you, young priestess," Setsuko's mother said. "Thank you, so much for healing my daughter."

After Setsuko exchanged many embraces and kisses from her family and friends, they turned to Cora again.

"Thank you, priestess," Setsuko's mother said, once more. "You are my little girl's savior."

Setsuko wiped a tear from her eye, and hugged her mother again.

"Please stay with us here at the village for the night," Setsuko's father said. "It is the least we could do. You must be tired from your travels."

"Thank you," Cora said, after turning to the others for permission to stay. "We will."

In a larger abode, everyone sat down to a great meal, prepared by Setsuko's mother. Cora told them all about her experiences with her new founded healing abilities. Miroku and Kaede listened carefully to the tales of the events that they had missed while they were gone: the acquirement of Alden and Cora's new and unusual weapons, the battle with the demon, the acquisition of another jewel shard, and Cora's healing of Alden's wound. Alden intervened occasionally to discuss how Cora had healed his devastating wound completely. He was enthralled by the experience.

"It was amazing," he said. "Just as everything was about to go black, I felt a strange sensation in my arm, and soon, it was healed. No scar or mark left."

"This is amazing indeed, yet strange," Kaede said. "Cora is able to manipulate powers of healing wounds and sickness from the unusual shard in her arm, but she is not able to ward off demons. Perhaps she doesn't wield powers of a priestess entirely."

"Exactly as I stated before," someone said.

It was Myoga. He hopped up to sit atop Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Ahem," he began, and thus ensued a longwinded explanation of perhaps why Cora had selective priestess powers, how she was not a priestess, and how the jewel shard may have become distorted during the time of traversing the well to their era. He talked continuously, pausing and pondering sporadically, but never ceasing entirely with his theories. Cora began a casual side conversation with Setsuko, and they talked about how they both liked dolls and animals. Setsuko continuously thanked Cora for ridding her of her sickness, telling her how she would have passed on soon if it wasn't for her. Cora smiled, and said it was something weird for her to do since she was new at the process of healing others. Kaede and Miroku interjected sometimes to ask Myoga questions, and they continued to converse. Eventually, everyone finished the meal. By this time, it was already late into the night.

"There is a large empty abode for you all to sleep in," Setsuko's mother told them. "It should prove to be very comfortable. You can retire whenever you're ready. And thank you, once again, young woman, for healing Setsuko. I am eternally grateful."

Cora smiled, and her eyes shone bright. She felt good inside to be able to help people like that.

They all soon took leave to the empty abode where they would sleep. Setsuko embraced Cora before she left, and they smiled in unison.

"Thank you, Cora," Setsuko said. "You're my guardian angel."

Cora beamed at her, and Setsuko smiled back once again. They smiled together.

They all entered the abode, seeing it filled with beds in the corners. Kagome and Cora shared one, with Shippo nestled atop their blanket. Sango and Kilala shared another. Alden had one to himself, and Inuyasha volunteered to sleep on the floor. It didn't bother him. Myoga accompanied him. Miroku and Kaede took the last smaller beds.

They were all exhausted. Their bodies and minds had been tense and racing that entire day. Sleep soon overtook them without any hindrances.


	11. Driving Passion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. I do own, however, the original characters: Alden, Cora, and Setsuko. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.

Chapter 11

Driving Passion

* * *

Alden awoke to the unexpected sweet, soft taste of sunlight. He shot up in the bed, quickly noticing that everyone was still asleep except him. He also abruptly wondered to himself: why had he not experienced another nightmare? It was not night out, but the early morning. It seemed to disturb him; it was an eerie anomaly.

He lay his head back down for a while in the bed, wondering what may have caused him to suddenly stop dreaming the horrible nightmares he had been every successive night ever since he and Cora had come to the Feudal Era. What had happened to halt them?

Alden decided to dress himself and head out of the abode for a walk before the others awakened. His eyes met the peaceful rays of the sun, which didn't seem too overwhelming or hot. He walked the path down to a river of pearly, translucent water. The water was cool and refreshing as he plunged his hands into it. He was able to cup some of it in his palms and look at his reflection.

"Water is never this pure and beautiful back in our time," he thought. "I hope we don't go back soon. Though I know everyone must be worried about Cora and me."

He sipped some of the shining water easily, and then thought about how they would eventually have to get back to their own time.

"We can't just abandon our own lives back in our time," he mused. "We'll have to leave this era sometime. And that means we'll probably never get a chance to come back.....and I'll have to leave Sango....."

He sighed, the remnants of the water trickling down his throat like slow tears.

Back at the abode, Kagome had slowly awakened. She rubbed her eyes and allowed the light of the morning to gradually invigorate her. She yawned.

"It's a beautiful morning," she thought to herself, stretching her arms. "Guess we'll be heading back to the village near the well today. We have to stay near there to see if anything happens with the well. Alden and Cora have to get back to their time."

Thinking about Cora and Alden's dilemma, Kagome saw that Cora was still slumbering soundly next to her.

"She must be really tired," Kagome thought. "Using her powers all the time like this must really drain her."

Turning away from Cora, Kagome noticed that Alden's bed was empty.

"Hm. I wonder where he went to?" she asked herself.

She then turned to Sango, noticing that she was still asleep as well.

"Guess he went out for a walk by himself then. Well, better get up myself now. Better be quiet."

Kagome got dressed and ready as quietly as she could, the others still asleep peacefully. When she finished, she exited the abode and noticed that Alden was walking towards her on the path. He had finished thinking and washing his face down by the small river.

"Hey, Alden," Kagome greeted him.

"Good morning," Alden said. "Are the others still asleep?"

"Yeah. Everyone must be tired from everything. Especially your sister. It must have taken a lot of energy for what she did. She did a great thing for Setsuko."

"Yeah, she did."

Setsuko saw Kagome and Alden from inside her family's abode. She ran outside to greet them, smiling.

"Good morning!"

"Hi, Setsuko," Kagome said. "Wow, you're looking a lot better!"

"Thanks. I feel a lot better. I can't remember the last time I felt this healthy.....it seems like I was sick for.....forever."

Kagome smiled.

"Is Cora up yet?" Setsuko asked eagerly.

"No. She's still sleeping," Kagome told her. "She's pretty tired. It must have taken a lot of energy for her to heal you completely."

"Yeah, it must have. Well, just to let you know, once everyone is up, breakfast will be served to you. Mother will prepare it soon."

"Oh, thank you, Setsuko."

"No. It is nothing for what you have all done for me. Just come over to our abode once everyone is awake."

Setsuko left them and returned to her family's abode. Once she had gone, Alden turned to Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome," he said.

"Yeah? What is it, Alden?" she asked. "You seem worried."

"Well.....see.....I didn't have a nightmare last night."

"Really? But isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't really know. It's just that I've been having nightmares every night since Cora and I traveled to your era.....and I thought it was odd that they suddenly stopped."

"Well, maybe it's a good sign."

"Yeah, could be. I'm just glad that I didn't have to go through another one last night. They're horrible."

"Yeah, they sure seem like it the way you describe them to us."

He nodded.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had awoken inside the abode. He yawned and stretched out on the floor.

"Another day for more jewel shard hunting," he said aloud.

He then proceeded to get up and head outside. He saw Kagome and Alden talking to each other.

"Hey, you guys up already?" he wondered. "It's early."

"Oh. Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome greeted him. "Sleep well?"

"Feh. If the hard floor can even allow you to sleep. Meanwhile you have the comfortable beds all to yourselves with the warm sheets."

"Hey, you volunteered!"

"Feh. Whatever. What are you two doing anyway out here?"

"Just talking. Waiting for everyone else to wake up."

"Feh. Well, I honestly don't think that Cora will be up any time soon. She's sleeping like a log from using all her powers at once like that."

"Yeah. We were talking about that. And how Alden didn't have any nightmare last night."

Myoga suddenly appeared, hopping on Inuyasha's shoulder. He attempted to suck blood from Inuyasha's neck, but to no avail, he was immediately crushed by Inuyasha's palm.

"Ugh, squashed again."

"Myoga," Inuyasha snorted. "What do you want?"

The flea recovered and composed himself.

"Can't help but overhear your conversation about Master Alden's dreams," he said. "So, they've stopped all of a sudden?"

"Yeah," Alden said. "I didn't have one last night. And I didn't even wake up at all in the middle of the night.....I slept undisturbed."

"Hm. Strange."

"Feh," Inuyasha said. "Maybe it's because he was really tired like the rest of us, Myoga, that he didn't dream last night."

"No, that can't be it. Everyone dreams no matter how exhausted they are."

"Yeah, I remember learning about that at school," Kagome said. "People dream every night, but most of the time they just don't remember them."

"I remember all of my dreams though," Alden said. "I've always been like that. Especially with these ones I've been having in your era."

"Hm," Myoga pondered.

"Maybe my dreams have finally stopped," Alden said, with a slight expression of relief.

"But this is still strange that they would cease so suddenly," Myoga said. "Perhaps an omen of some sort....."

"Maybe that's just the end of my nightmares.....maybe that's the end of the story of the.....being from Hell that erupted from the earth.....freed....."

"Hm. Perhaps."

Around this time, Sango had awakened, as well as Kaede. Shippo and Kilala followed suit, stretching and yawning. They got ready for a new day, and heard everyone conversing outside. Miroku awoke as well, and got up out of bed. They exited the abode together, leaving a slumbering Cora by herself in the abode.

"Hey, everyone," Sango said, Kilala beside her, mewing.

"Good morning to ye all," Kaede greeted everyone.

"Ah! It's a bright new day!" Shippo exclaimed, throwing up his paws toward the sunlight.

"Indeed it is," Miroku agreed.

"Hi, Lady Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippo," Kagome said. "We were talking about Alden's dreams."

"What happened?" Sango asked, a look of worry in her eyes.

"They stopped," Alden told her, walking up to her and meeting her eyes. "I didn't have a nightmare last night."

She smiled.

"Well, that's good."

"Feh. Myoga thinks it's some kind of bad thing," Inuyasha said.

"I was just thinking," Myoga interrupted. "Perhaps a sign of some kind. Or maybe this is the end of the nightmares, as Master Alden suggested."

"Hopefully," Alden said, kissing Sango. "They're disturbing."

Sango embraced Alden and kissed him again. An unexpected and quick jolt soared through Miroku's mind.

"But interesting," Myoga commented. "Hm. Oh, well. We will see."

"Perhaps it is best we return to the village near the Bone Eater's Well," Kaede suggested. "As a precaution to its distorted state."

"Yeah, and not to mention we have to figure out a way to return Cora and Alden to their time," Kagome said. "And I have to get back home some time too! I'm all out of snacks and supplies! And I need a relaxing bubble bath in my tub!"

"Hm. Yes, I think that returning to that village is best," Myoga agreed. "Perhaps we can test the well's magic out somehow to see if the distortion has lessened. Or figure out some kind of solution to this enigma!"

"Well, we've been invited to have breakfast at Setsuko's abode before we leave," Alden told them. "I guess we should go."

Everyone agreed, but Alden said he would catch up with them later. He wanted to go back to the abode they slept in and wait until Cora got up.

Cora slept for more than an hour. Alden waited however, allowing himself to think and look around. He noticed that Cora had her notebook near her on the floor. He picked it up and read some of it. Her newest entries told of her powers, how she couldn't believe what she was now able to do. She talked about her new friend, Setsuko, and how she had rescued her life by using her healing powers. Cora didn't mention Alden and Sango in these entries, he noticed. This provoked thoughts about Sango. Alden wondered how long he would have to stay with her in this era. He loved her, and he smiled just thinking about her. But he knew it would have to come to an end eventually, once they left. He sighed deeply.

Cora's eyelids gave a gentle lurch, and slowly slid open. She smiled, seeing the morning light hit her face. Alden noticed that she was up at last.

"Good morning, brat," he said, smiling.

She turned toward him, somewhat startled.

"Oh, didn't know you were there," she said. "Alden, where is everyone?"

"They're at Setsuko's abode getting ready to have breakfast," Alden said. "Why don't you get dressed so we can leave to meet them?"

"Okay."

Cora got up slowly and yawned.

"Get enough sleep?" Alden asked.

"Yeah. I was really tired!"

"You must have been. You used a lot of your powers to heal Setsuko. Must have drained you of your energy."

"Yeah."

"But I just wanted to tell you that you did a good job, Cora. It was a good thing, a great thing, that you did."

"Pf! Don't get all mushy on me now, Alden! Ew!"

He snorted.

"Well, get dressed," he told Cora. "Everyone is waiting for you, Miss Priestess."

"Pf! I'm not a priestess. I'm like half priestess or something."

"Well, what you did was worthy of priestessness."

"You're a dork."

"You're a brat."

Alden smiled.

After Cora got dressed, they left the quiet abode for breakfast. They meandered off from the path and entered Setsuko's abode. Their noses were introduced to new pleasing scents and delicious aromas. Cora was very hungry, and hurried to the table, where everyone was congregated. She quickly sat next to Setsuko, eager to eat. Setsuko hugged Cora unexpectedly, and Cora returned the embrace. They smiled and laughed. Alden sat next to Sango, her eyes so beautiful to him suddenly. He became instantly engrossed in her, and kissed her. Miroku, who was sitting adjacent to Kaede and Kagome, felt a sharp pang zip through his head. Myoga was talking to Inuyasha, who wasn't listening. Shippo and Kilala raced around on the floor.

Conversation was already commencing, with Cora's amazing miracle as the topic. Setsuko delighted in having her sit and talk to her. They were immediately becoming very good friends.

"You know you're my savior, right?" Setsuko asked Cora.

"Savioress," Cora corrected her.

"Savioress? Is that even a word?"

"It is now!"

They laughed and giggled loudly.

Soon, breakfast was served. The smell was an intoxicating and entrancing cloud, and everyone was immediately digging in. There was cooked fish with herbs, soft buns, spiced rice, and a sort of curry or mixture that Cora found herself gulping down quickly and gluttonously. Setsuko's mother and father kept thanking Cora and everyone else for their help, and told them that they would be in their prayers always. Setsuko nodded and smiled at Cora.

After everyone finished eating, they conversed for a while longer over more buns and fresh water from the river. Alden found it difficult to swallow the pure water, his eyes hardly ever glancing away from Sango. Setsuko and Cora continued to laugh in unison, while Kagome smiled at them. Inuyasha flicked the flea demon away, exasperated from his theories and hunches. Miroku conversed with Kaede about Cora's powers, trying to keep his eyes off Sango and Alden. He found his eyes frequently flitting uncontrollably between Kaede and them. Kilala and Shippo continued to romp around, Setsuko and Cora soon joining them afterward.

Soon, the bright afternoon revealed itself with a swift zephyr and a lush aroma. Everyone said their final farewells to Setsuko and her family.

"Good-bye, everyone," Setsuko's mother said. "And thank you. You will always be in our thoughts and prayers."

"Bye, Cora," Setsuko hugged her. "Thank you, my savioress."

"Bye, Setsuko."

Cora smiled, her eyes radiant, as they finally left the village to travel back towards the Bone Eater's Well.

They traveled at a mild, relaxing pace. Kaede feared for Cora's stamina- they did not want to take any chances with her. Her energy was sapped from using her powers to that extreme.

They arrived back at the village near the Bone Eater's Well by late afternoon. The sky was placid and the atmosphere was laced with an elegant wind that washed by. The clouds were gentle and calm, not stirring. The grassy hills seemed almost in slumber.

Everyone entered the larger abode and sat down to a meal prepared by Kaede and some of the other villagers. Kagome told Cora that it was best for her to rest for a while, so Cora lied down and took out her notebook. She jotted down a new entry that told of her powers, and all about her new friend, Setsuko, whom she saved. She was her savioress.

Miroku was scrutinizing his cursed hand for a change, and was overcome by unusual stirring emotions once more. They churned in him, so he turned to look at something or distract himself. He noticed Alden and Sango talking and laughing with each other. The tumbling inside him surged and worsened. He remembered what he had promised to himself a while ago before: that he had to find some solution to calm the tempest within him.

After the meal, everyone decided to head for the hot springs. It was relaxing and soothing for them all, their weariness erased. Silence ensued, but it was peaceful. They relaxed. Alden's mind, however, was not: he grew sad and quiet quickly when apart from Sango. Miroku said nothing, although he could read Alden's expression.

A windless night came. The stars were absent from the sky, but the crescent moon hung like an ornament, shaped intricately like a fragile disk.

Alden and Sango left for the lake. No one followed them; they let them be together. Alden immediately started to caress and kiss Sango's hand profusely. She giggled, and then blushed with embarrassment.

"I love you," Alden said.

"I love you too, Alden," she told him.

He took his eyes off Sango and turned toward the lake.

"The water is calm and the moon is beautiful tonight," he said. "Now I remember why we made this our meeting place."

"Yeah," Sango agreed. "It's all peaceful and beautiful."

"Like you."

She smiled, and then they kissed. It was a slow, passionate kiss- the most romantic one yet. Sango was forced into blushing, although she felt very comfortable doing it. She was just very flustered by it all.

At the abode, Miroku felt his insides swirl and storm again. They grew and churned, bubbled and brewed. His heart gave a painful lunge, and his head echoed an ephemeral throb. He felt like he could contain them no longer: he knew that Sango and Alden were at the lake, kissing with a passionate love that he had always longed for. Soon, the maelstrom within him intensified to its zenith. His mind spun and reeled. Miroku at last, found himself getting up hastily in a feverish frenzy, and rushing out to the lake.

Alden and Sango were still kissing and caressing. The lake was silent and peaceful, allowing for them to solely hear their rhythmic breathing. But the silence was soon shattered like a fragile coveted mirror, as Miroku's hurried steps took them by surprise. Blinded by his unleashed emotions, he stood in front of them.

"This can go on no longer!" he said. "Sango.....I love you."

It took a moment for them to release from one another's embrace and react to Miroku's words. But after a while, Alden stood up and addressed Miroku.

"Please, Miroku," he said. "Be reasonable. Sango and I are deeply engrossed with each other. I realized that you may have....."

Sango stood up abruptly and cut Alden off. Intervening, she yelled at Miroku a few inches away from his face.

"Monk!" she bellowed, prodding his chest in vehemence. "Alden and I are in love with each other. I love him more than anyone else. Alden loves me for more than just what I am- he loves me for who I am. He doesn't see me as any other woman. He doesn't just see me as a possibility to bear his children!"

"But, Sango," Miroku said, clasping his hands with hers. "I love you."

He then brought one of his hands to meet her lower back. Before he could slide it down her any lower, Sango slapped him powerfully across the face, as he was forced to the cold ground. Enraged, she stalked off huffing and mumbling to herself, forgetting about Alden.

"Sango, wait!" Alden called to her, but she didn't hear him.

Miroku rubbed his sore face and stood up, brushing himself off. Alden turned to talk to him.

"Listen, monk," he began calmly. "I realized that Sango may have been infatuated with you at one time or another, but as of now, we are together. Please don't interfere any more. I love Sango- she is not like any other. She's my dream girl. I want to spend as much time with her as I can because I know it can't last forever. Eventually, I'm going to have to go back to my era and never return, parting with Sango for all time. I know our relationship will be a short one, but I love her. I want to be with her. Please, try to understand this, Miroku."

Miroku mused and empathized with Alden. His relationship with Sango was serious, as was Miroku's own love for Sango, but he knew that Alden would soon have to leave Sango. He felt very bad then, and scolded himself for acting the way he did- allowing his passion to run completely haywire.

"I understand," Miroku said.

"Thanks, monk," Alden said. "I appreciate it."

Alden held out his hand to shake. Miroku clasped it, and shook it heartily.

"Well, I better get back to Sango," Alden told him. "I'll calm her down. Don't worry about it."

Alden patted Miroku on the shoulder and left for the abode where he guessed Sango stalked off to.

Miroku turned toward the placid moon, and sat for a while by the lake. The peaceful silence again returned, and it soothed him. His heart no longer felt so burdened and heavy. The swirling tempest of the chaotic emotions inside him at long last, seemed to calm and subside.


	12. Severe Distortion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. I do own, however, the original characters: Alden, Cora, and Setsuko. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.

Chapter 12

Severe Distortion

* * *

The new morning presented an inauspicious thunderstorm. The wind battered the abodes, as everyone hurriedly shield their doorways and open windows. The village was awakened by the loud peals of thunder and blasts of air.

Alden was once again, unusually, granted a full night's of peaceful slumber. No disturbances or nightmares. He was relieved to find that a thunderstorm was the cause of his awakening.

Gray clouds now enshrouded the sky, lighting up with the flashes of lightning. Cora possessed a strong urge to uncover the window of their abode and look at the ensuing downpour. Everyone seemed to remain silent in the village for a while, listening to the sounds of the storm.

Thunder erupted threateningly, in sporadic screams.

"What a storm!" Cora said.

Alden sat up and listened to it. Cora kept quiet for a while and listened attentively as well. They sat alone in their abode.

"I haven't been having any more nightmares, Cora," Alden finally said, after a few minutes. "Strangeness."

"A good thing," she said. "Maybe things are looking up for us."

"I don't know what to make of it. It's just…strangeness."

"Pf! Whatever, Alden. You and your strangeness."

The sky suddenly lit up from a large bolt, followed by a loud bang of thunder and a short tremor. Startled and shaken, Cora jumped. Usually stoic and unflinching by intense volumes of noise, Alden was even stirred by the abrupt boom.

"Whoa! That was loud!" Cora said. "Did you feel the ground shake or was it just me?"

"No, it did," Alden told her. "It shook. That bolt must have been really close."

The rain and wind persisted, but the thunder and lightning soon ceased entirely. During this time, Cora wrote in her notebook and drew doodles. Alden played tic-tac-toe and hangman with her for a while, as they waited for the storm to stop. Afterward, they got dressed and prepared to leave for the abode next door. By this time, the rain was only a light drizzle.

"Okay, let's go next door for breakfast," Alden said. "Come on, Cora."

"Okay. Let's go."

They left their abode, covering the door securely in case of another storm.

The atmosphere they entered was heavy and damp. A blanket of grayness seemed to enshroud the village, left by the thunderstorm's wake. It was very uncomfortable.

Before proceeding to the abode, something caught their eye. In the midst of the village was a congregation of people gathered around something.

"Hey, what's going on?" Cora wondered.

"I don't know," Alden said. "Let's check it out."

Cora and Alden walked over to the crowd to see what was happening. The villagers were surrounding what appeared to be large twin branches, which seemed to be burnt by fire.

"The tree was smote by lightning?" someone asked.

"An omen of evil," a villager exclaimed. "A grave one."

"A shame," someone else said. "It was so good to us."

Alden inquired about what they were talking about. A middle-aged woman answered him kindly.

"A bolt of lightning from the storm struck the tree in half," she said. "It was a very old tree, but nonetheless a prosperous one. It has provided the village with fruit for many decades now. But this morning, its leaves and fruit were burnt, and the lightning destroyed it. It now remains in two pieces."

"So that's why that one bolt was so loud and the ground shook," Cora reminded Alden. "The lightning was closer than we thought!"

"This is very serious though," the woman continued. "Not only for the loss of a great tree, but because many consider it a bad omen."

"An omen?" Cora asked.

"Yes. An omen of serious malevolence ahead."

"That's scary. But I don't know if I believe in that kind of stuff or not."

"I know I do," Alden said. "After our experiences in this era and all of my nightmares, I know omens are real."

"Pf! Whatever!" Cora said, dismissing the idea with a wave of her hand. "I'm telling you, Alden. Your nightmares don't mean anything. They're just random stuff."

"Yeah, well, you'll see once I have a dream of you being chased down by a huge demon with bloody fangs and claws…you'll see what will happen…you'll see if you'll believe in them or not…"

"Pf!"

Alden and Cora continued to listen to the villagers' conversation for a while, commenting to each other about whether omens existed or not. Soon, the conversations began to go in a circle.

"Maybe we should let the others know what's going on," Alden said. "Come on, Cora. Let's go tell everyone."

"Okay."

They thanked the kind woman for the information, and left for the abode.

Inside, everyone was just getting up. Apparently, Alden and Cora had been up early. Cora knocked gently on the heavy board that was propped up against the doorway. Kagome answered it.

"Good morning," she greeted them, moving the board aside to let them in.

"Kagome, the great tree of the village has been destroyed!" Cora said, upon entering.

"The tree?" Kagome said, confused.

"Yeah. Come look!"

Kagome followed Cora outside, while Alden told everyone else inside. Myoga and Kaede were particularly intrigued, knowing of the omen that existed. Soon, they were all outside, gathered around the remains of the fallen tree.

"No demons around here," Inuyasha said, sniffing the air.

"Well, it was struck by lightning," Alden told him. "Like I told you before."

"Feh. Who cares then?"

"An omen of evil," Myoga said. "A grim sign…it's even more unusual since it was cleanly cleaved into two. A most dire warning."

"Feh! Mumbo jumbo."

A gale of wind swept through abruptly, along with a strange silence that sliced through their surroundings. The thick air began to resonate threateningly.

The sky was suddenly pierced and ripped by a bizarre force. A bolt of light had erupted from the Bone Eater's well near the green fields by the outskirts of the village. The light was brilliant and loud, appearing like the mysterious lightning that had fallen the prosperous tree of the village. The well began to radiate and pulse with an unusual rhythm. Everyone watched the strange spectacle with mixed curiosity and trepidation.

"Something is happening to the well!" Kagome cried.

"I'll go look," Inuyasha told them. "Everyone, stay here."

The well flashed again and spat more eerie lights. It surged and swirled with conspicuous anomaly.

The villagers became concerned and somewhat frightened. The well seemed to sing a sorrowful and foreboding elegy, which wavered with unusual notes. Inuyasha ran towards the song and lights that were being emitted from the well.

"The well's magic seems severely distorted," Myoga said. "Much more distorted than before. Chaos could run loose!"

Kagome, despite Myoga's words, followed after Inuyasha. The others soon proceeded behind her, grasping their weapons and seizing the valor they could muster.

The well was now swelling with cacophonies and streams of luminance. It spiraled and spun with chaotic motions.

Inuyasha peered from the apex of the nearest grassy hill. The air was swirling unusually, warped and rendered dissonant. The well gave off an enormous moan, as it unleashed another channel of strange light.

Inuyasha's eyes dilated as he beheld something emerge from the depths of the Bone Eater's well. At first it seemed like gargantuan tentacles, stretching out towards the humid sky above. They whirled and flailed in the air like dangerous cracking whips. The bizarre light then faded, and the tentacles came into clear focus. They were not truly tentacles, but great thick vines the size of a grand oak's branch, accompanied by frightening briar thorns protruding out. The thorns surrounded the giant vines like an armor of large barbed wire.

Soon, Kagome caught up with Inuyasha atop the hill, watching the vines in shock and obvious confusion. The others watched behind them.

Some villagers still watched from a distance. They saw the multitude of vines still flailing like great arms of a monster.

The thorny vines continued to flail about for a moment longer, and then suddenly grasped the sides of the well like the strong palms of a giant. Inuyasha sensed danger and took a step back, planting his feet firmly into the grass on which he stood. More great vines snaked their way up from the bottom of the well and wrapped around the corners of the well. Inuyasha clutched the scabbard at his side, and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. It extended and grew with might.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "I told you to wait over in the village!"

But before Kagome could even utter a word to answer him, more monstrous vines leapt out of the well and clutched the sides. The vines then held onto it in unity, as if in one huge mass. They seemed to be all connected somehow to each other. But then quite suddenly, that question was quickly answered. The vines held on tightly, providing support for the form that was hidden in the depths of the well. It then heaved itself up from the inside of the well, revealing what appeared to be a massive head of the vines. It had enormous leaves surrounding its globular, cabbage-like head, which waved in the ominous wind. The leaves were quite the literal size of elephant ears, with a vibrant green color and somewhat nicked and torn ends. Its head was embossed with large lime veins and stems.

Without warning, the monstrous plant head unraveled its leaves and revealed a terrifying mouth. It bore enormous teeth that looked like iron daggers, jutting out at unusual angles. Its throat appeared bottomless, like a deep shadowy tunnel. With its mouth agape, it finally let out a breath and a petrifying roar that seared the air.

The remaining villagers that were distant spectators fled for their abodes. The terrible roar that struck their ears and the sight of the horrific mouth that opened, bearing enormous teeth, sent them running away in fear.

"Finally. Some action," Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha was already leaping into action, feet midair, poised with the Tetsusaiga overhead.

"Tetsusaiga!"

Aiming for the huge plant head, he brought the iron sword down in hopes of cutting it to shreds. But to no avail, the plant abruptly smacked Inuyasha out of the way with its massive vine arm. Inuyasha's body went soaring, plummeting him into the earth.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

"Damn it," Inuyasha muttered, getting up to attack it once more.

The vine monster produced a shrilly screech, swinging its myriad arms about. Inuyasha eyed it threateningly with rage.

"Time to trim the hedges!"

But the attack was fruitless. Leaping into the air with incensed eyes and the Tetsusaiga, the plant abomination brought another vine out abruptly and grasped the Tetsusaiga with its monstrous grip. Inuyasha tried to free it, but it was futile. The Tetsusaiga shrank, rendered powerless and slender like a useless rapier that could cut nothing.

"What the hell?"

The plant head let out another roar from its mouth.

"Fine then," Inuyasha said, sheathing Tetsusaiga. "I can still fight this thing."

Inuyasha flexed his claws and leapt into the air once more.

"I'll rip you apart!"

From the depths of the plant head's throat, sprang forth a great spiked tongue that had a tip the size of a large melon. The monstrosity opened its mouth and it was unleashed like a spring, boring right into Inuyasha's side. It cut and stung him like a demonic wasp and sent him back down to the ground. As he tried to stand up, he became very disoriented.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried once more.

"I'll take care of it," Sango told her. "Hiraikotsu!"

Riding atop Kilala's back, Sango unleashed her dangerous boomerang, which spun crazily through the air, aimed directly at the plant head. Sensing the imminent danger, the plant monster shielded its head quickly, causing the Hiraikotsu to be hurled back awkwardly. It headed straight for Sango, spinning out of control. Unable to catch it, Kilala was hit in the back and fell to the ground below. Sango fell with along with her.

Seeing Sango fallen, Miroku took action.

"Wind tunnel!" he cried, about to unleash the power of his cursed hand.

"No, Miroku! Don't do it!" Kagome yelled to him. "You won't be able to suck in those thorns! They'll rip the hole in your hand right open!"

Miroku knew she was right. He held back, covering his hand back up.

"Looks like it's up to me," Shippo said. "Take this!"

Shippo jumped up into the air with great agility, sending sparks of fox flame toward the plant monstrosity. It had no effect.

"Oh no!"

"I need to do something," Cora thought. "Everyone's in trouble."

Getting in close parameters with the dangerous plant, Cora used her backpack. Pulling back the lever, she unleashed a few pellets and firecrackers toward the plant head. Some of them missed, while others merely fell into the plant's mouth. It swallowed some of them in indifference, a few of the firecrackers snapping.

"It didn't do anything!" Cora cried. "Oh no!"

After a moment, the plant monstrosity decided to squash Cora under the palm of its most enormous arm. It brought it down quickly, Cora's eyes shivering in absolute terror. She closed them, concealing her horrified eyes that swirled like a desert storm.

There was a clash, and then, silence. Cora opened her eyes to find Alden standing in front of her. He had deflected the blow with his unusual sword, which had somehow managed to conjure up a hidden energy. The huge vine recoiled with the great power that had sent it back.

"Alden!" Cora cried. "How did you…"

"Get back!" Alden screamed, grabbing Cora quickly and running away.

An arm came crashing down just as they moved out of the way.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked with intense concern.

"Yes," they both replied.

"Good. I guess then, that I have to do something," Kagome said with decision.

Taking up her bow, Kagome pulled an arrow back, keeping it taut. Mustering all of her power, she let go, sending the arrow flying through the perilous air. It struck the plant head like a bolt of lightning, piercing the top of its leafy mouth. It emitted a scream of pain and anguish.

"I got it!"

Unusually, the well began to flash and glow again. With the plant still disoriented and screeching from the arrow, the magic surrounding it began to churn and toil once more. Strange sounds erupted from the Bone Eater's well, as it was again engulfed and swallowed by the unusual lights. A final channel of luminance shot forth, exploding like a cosmic star. A second later, the plant monstrosity had vanished without leaving even a minute trace of dust, as though it evaporated instantly into the light.

"What just happened?" Kagome wondered. "Did I kill it?"

The well continued to surge with lights and haunting hums. During this time, Inuyasha recovered and leapt over to join the others. Kilala licked her injury, while Sango patted her head.

"What the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha asked. "What was that thing?"

"I don't know," Sango said.

"That was strange," Miroku said. "Kagome, did you sense any jewel shards?"

"No, nothing," Kagome said. "I guess I killed it."

"What is going on with the well?" Shippo asked. "That was scary!"

"Hm. It appears to be extremely distorted," Myoga said abruptly, hopping atop Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Well, if it isn't Myoga," Inuyasha snorted. "We have you been?"

"Never mind that! The important thing now is the well. There is something going on here."

"Aye, there is," Kaede said, appearing from a nearby knoll.

"Kaede, do you know what's going on?" Kagome asked.

Kaede turned toward the well, watching the magic stir chaotically within and around it.

"The magic is quite tumultuous," she said. "Something is seriously wrong with it now."

"It's a good thing we didn't test it out before by trying to return anyone to a different era," Myoga said. "It is far worse now and far more dangerous."

They watched the well continue its strange song. The lights continued to spark and explode.

"It is dangerous," Kaede finally said. "This is indeed a grave situation."

Cora turned to Alden.

"Alden," she said. "Thanks…for saving me…"

Alden smiled slightly.

"No problem. I had to. You're my annoying sister."

"How did you do that?" Cora asked, ignoring the last comment.

"What?"

"Hit that huge vine away like that with your sword? Inuyasha couldn't even manage to do that!"

Inuyasha overheard her, but didn't respond. He merely muttered something unintelligible.

"I don't know," Alden told her truthfully. "I just saw that you were in danger and did what I could to protect you."

"That's awesome," Cora said. "You did something like it before, remember?"

"Yeah. I don't know what it is. Like a weird energy surges through me and I just do what I can to use it."

Cora smiled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with strange powers."

"I guess not. Nothing is normal any more though. This era is completely different…"

They were silent, as the well let out prolonged sighs and mumbles. The lights spun around quickly, as another channel of light erupted from its depths.

Everyone watched as a great beast sprang forth from the well's explosion. It appeared to be a beautiful mare, with unusually vibrant fur that gleamed golden. Its coat was a vibrant orange and its eyes were a mysterious blue. Its head was covered in streaming silver hairs, while its angel-like wings carried it up from the ground.

The magnificent creature leapt into the sullen air, seeming to dispel the horrible gray surrounding it. Its shine appeared celestial, as Inuyasha and the others watched it in awe.

Not noticing the different environment and strange people around it, the heavenly horse began to travel across the dreary sky. But as soon as it began its gallant flight, the radiant beast was suddenly stopped by the well's magic. It circled around the horse's ankles like a wraith-like lasso, constraining it from moving any further. It was shackled. The horse neighed loudly, its nostrils flaring. It fought back in frustration, beating its wings desperately. But, to no avail, the well's ghastly chain pulled it back quickly, swallowing it up in one large gulp of a whale.

The Bone Eater's well began its torrent of discordant sounds once again, along with its bizarre lights. It swirled and turned like a disrupted twister. Rays shot out and cacophonies blared, as a beam of light, once again, burst forth in a brilliant channel. The valiant beast was gone in the flash.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha wondered, with obvious frustration.

"It appears the well is very distorted," Myoga said. "It seems to be randomly transporting different beings from different times and places."

"This is serious," Kaede said. "We must leave."

"Something has been tampering with the well's magic…now more than ever," Myoga said. "Some evil, unseen force…"

"We must leave," Kaede repeated. "We must leave now!"

Before any actions could be taken, the churning lights and the swirling cacophonies intertwined together in dissonance, bursting forth from the Bone Eater's well like a cataclysmic eruption. Luminance pierced the sky, wind pushed in blasts. The eruption bore a hole in the ground, in the midst of a depression between two grassy hills. It cut and carved the earth like an unholy knife. The well's magic caused a great circle to be born in that ground, one with a powerful seal that was now unlocked. The circle faded and then disappeared completely.

The ground began to shake and tremor. At first it was merely a quiet rumble, but then gradually intensified. Everyone tried to hold their ground, as the earth trembled.

A fissure was suddenly created in replace of the magical circle. It seemed as though something were trying to rip through the earth from beneath. It continued to tear open, the ground shaking violently. The earth ripped open some more like a bloody wound, as a fiery maelstrom burst forth from the great tear in the ground.

Alden's eyes widened in shock.

Something emerged from the torn earth. Shadowy and dark, the figure stretched out a set of monstrous wings and opened its eyes. Sparks and embers frolicked around it ominously. Flames still burned around it, as it leered its red eyes. Still obscure and shadowy, the figure stood still in midair, while volcanic ash showered down in the aftermath of the eruption. The figure had managed to create a great crater in the ground, molten debris spewing forth haphazardly like a fiery fountain. It flapped its wings and ascended into the now black sky.

"It's the shadowy demon from my dreams!" Alden gasped in realization. "The one that struggled and escaped from Hell!"


	13. Fiamma, SheDevil from Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. I do own, however, the original characters: Alden, Cora, Setsuko, and Fiamma. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.

Chapter 13

Fiamma, She-Devil from Hell

* * *

The figure halted its flight. It stood still in the velvet atmosphere, high above the village. It no longer appeared shadowy and hidden in the darkness. Its body seemed to radiate with a supernatural intensity.

As everyone beheld it, its true appearance was finally revealed. It seemed to be a woman-like demon, with long, black tresses and enormous, ebony wings. Its body was indeed only the mere size of a human, perhaps near Kagome's height. It adorned tattered black shreds of clothing, and its skin seemed to be severely burnt.

The demon opened her red eyes at last.

"I am finally free again," she said, with a loud voice that could be heard across the plains. "Free at last from the wretched confines of the depths."

Soon, villagers were stepping outside their homes to see the great demon in the sky. All the onlookers watched in complete awe.

The demon seemed to not notice anything or anyone below her. She merely gazed ahead with her blazing eyes.

"I am Fiamma, the she-devil," she thundered, seemingly addressing no one in particular. "And I have finally returned to destroy this disgusting world."

An abrupt silence ensued, as the powerful and threatening figure of Fiamma remained afloat in the sky.

"It cannot be!" Kaede cried. "Fiamma?"

"Who?" Inuyasha asked, without adverting his eyes away from the demon.

"I thought it was just a myth. Fiamma. A supposed incarnation of the devil. A terrible entity of evil."

All of the others listened to Kaede, as they continued to watch the foreboding demon in the sky.

"This can't be!" Alden cried. "This was the same demon from my dreams. Fiamma."

"Aye," Kaede said. "Ye have powers of the prophet."

"So my nightmares were actually visions."

"This is a very powerful demon indeed," Miroku interjected. "Her aura is immensely ominous."

"Feh. I'll cut her down," Inuyasha said.

Fiamma finally noticed the land below and all the faces looking up, scrutinizing her.

"Nothing can keep me from succeeding with complete obliteration," she said. "This world will be destroyed and all the souls of the universe shall be mine."

With those words, Fiamma's eyes flared and embers began to dance around her. In the distance, there was an eruption. The ground shook and fire began to spring up, burning homes and searing the earth. Channels of flame burst from the land like disastrous geysers. Chaos and destruction became imminent.

"Oh my God!" Kagome cried. "She's destroying everything!"

"We have to get away!" Miroku yelled. "This is far too dangerous!"

"Not for me," Inuyasha said.

He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and it grew to its maximum length. Its radiance caught Fiamma's eye. She looked down below at Inuyasha, while fires burned all around.

"Pathetic demon," she laughed.

Without a warning, Fiamma quickly conjured a fireball and hurled it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha did not have time to dodge it and got caught in the burning blast.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

"What is happening?" Cora yelled to Alden, who was running beside her.

"It's the demon from my dreams," he answered her. "We must get away quickly!"

All of the villagers began to flee. There were fires burning all across the horizon, as husbands, wives, children, and friends ran for their lives. The world seemed to be screaming with terror.

Kagome knelt beside the injured Inuyasha, who had just regained his composure.

"Damn," he mumbled.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. "We have to get away. You cannot fight her. She's too powerful."

As Kagome was saying this, Fiamma caused another volcanic eruption. Inuyasha acted quickly and carried Kagome away in his arms before the explosion could hit them.

The village was completely ablaze now. There was not one abode that was spared. The once lush hills also seethed with flame and the wind carried clouds of dust and ash.

"It cannot be," Kaede thought to herself, while hastily riding on horseback. "Fiamma."

Sango, Alden, and Cora were all riding atop Kilala. Miroku and Shippo rode on horseback next to Kaede. Inuyasha was catching up with them with Kagome in his arms.

"Is everyone alright?" Inuyasha asked, running with the shreds of energy he had left.

"Yes," Miroku said. "We're all here. Although I don't know how many villagers survived. You could hardly distinguish what was really going on."

"That is the terrible demon from my nightmares!" Alden repeated to everyone.

"What could this mean?" Kaede said to herself. "But it is just legend."

The ground continued to shake sporadically from the large explosions and fiery eruptions. The land seemed like one huge blaze around them.

As they continued to flee, Cora's shard began to shine forth from her arm. It pulsated with strong vibrations. Cora had to hold it with her other hand.

"My shard," she said. "Look."

Sango and Alden noticed her light. It grew in intensity.

"Whoa," Alden said. "I wonder why it's shining now?"

"I don't know, but it's strong," Cora said. "Stronger than ever."

Soon, the shard radiated with the strongest radiance Cora ever felt yet. She gripped her arm tightly.

"Is something wrong?" Alden asked her.

"It's too strong," she groaned.

Both of her palms began to glow mysteriously. It had always been a single hand before when she was attempting to heal someone, but now, both hands radiated with purity.

"I feel strange," Cora said.

The three lights from Cora's body intensified and released an explosion of blinding luminance. Cora lay unconscious, slumped on Alden's shoulder.

"What just happened?" Miroku asked.

"Cora?" Alden said, shaking her. "Cora, are you alright?"

"What happened to her?" Sango wondered.

"She fainted," Alden told her. "Cora?"

"Something seems strange with the child's powers," Kaede said. "That light must have been too strong for her."

"That light was so powerful," Kagome said. "But why did her powers do that now?"

Alden suddenly felt lighter. As he turned around to check on Cora, he noticed that she was no longer there.

"What happened?" he asked. "Where did she go?"

Sango noticed her disappearance and became concerned.

"We didn't drop her, did we?"

"No," Alden said. "Look!"

Alden pointed up in the sky. The others followed the path of his finger with their eyes. There, suspended frozen in midair, was Cora. She still lay unconscious, with the three lights pulsating from within her. Their illumination continued to grow, as everyone turned around to behold the sight.

Cora lay as if on an invisible, floating table. Her lights shone a beautiful brilliance that made her look ethereal.

"What's happening?" Kagome said.

"Her powers are being unleashed at their utmost power," Kaede said. "But why?"

Cora's entire body now seemed to be completely engulfed in pure light. Shining orbs of luminance ascended into the sky like fireflies. Then, with one final blast of power, Cora illuminated a channel of light that seemed to touch the heavens. Purity erupted from her body and ascended as high as any mortal eye could see.

From a distance, Fiamma observed this light. Her red eyes widened, as her fire continued to burn the land below.

"That light."

The channel of light soon faded. The hidden shard within ceased its shining. Cora's body fell to the ground, limp and unmoving.

"Cora!" Alden cried.


	14. The Fateful Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. I do own, however, the original characters: Alden, Cora, Setsuko, Fiamma, and Serafina. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.

Chapter 14

The Fateful Battle

* * *

Kilala floated close to the ground so Alden could leap off her back easily. He jumped down and quickly ran over to his sister's still body.

"Cora!" he cried. "Wake up!"

Alden shook her shoulders.

Surprisingly, Cora regained consciousness.

"Alden," she said, dazed. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Alden told her. "You…"

Before he could finish, something interrupted him. He felt that something was strange, and looked towards the skies. They were no longer black and threatening. They were clear and blue, and the ashes were fading with the wind. Sunlight appeared and ripped through the smog that had accumulated with Fiamma's fires. Everyone looked around them, inspecting the strange change in atmosphere.

Suddenly, a large column of light erupted from the skies and shot down towards the earth. The land shook. Fiamma turned around and noticed the light.

"No," she said. "That light. It cannot be. Again. It cannot be."

The light shone powerfully. Everyone had to shield their eyes.

"What is it?" Cora asked.

"I don't know," Alden said, eyes skyward and squinting.

Then, something appeared in the light.

"Something is there," Kagome said, wondering.

"Gah! It's so bright," Inuyasha said.

A being seemed to be engulfed in the midst of the brightness. No one could discern what it was. Soon however, the channel of light faded, and the floating form revealed itself.

It appeared to be a woman, hovering still in air. She was clothed in white robes and ribbons, which were flowing freely and gracefully. Her hair was golden and her eyes matched the sky. A pair of enormous ivory wings extended from her back, with beautifully lustrous plumage. Her hands were clasped gently in front of her. She glowed with magnificent radiance and purity.

Her melodious voice rang out across the land. It was loud, beautiful, and haunting.

"I am Serafina," she said. "Angel of the heavens. Loyal cadet of God. Who has summoned me?"

Everyone was in complete awe. No one could find words. Feet remained planted and voices were rendered mute.

After some moments, Kaede was the first person to verbalize her thoughts.

"Fiamma and Serafina?" she wondered. "It cannot be!"

Serafina turned toward Kaede's voice. It was then she noticed everyone looking up at her.

"You, elderly priestess," Serafina said. "Have you summoned me?"

Kaede could not answer her. She was too stunned by the sights that had just unfolded before her. Words and voice eluded her.

"No, it wasn't you, I suppose," she said.

Cora's eyes swirled with trepidation and curiosity. Serafina noticed her.

"You must have," Serafina said, addressing Cora. "Young girl."

Cora's eyes remained as they were, set still upward toward the holiness of Serafina. A glint of light shone from the shard in her arm. Serafina noticed this spark as well.

"You possess great power of purity," Serafina said. "Why is it that you summoned me, young girl of innocence?"

Cora remained silent and still next to Alden. Serafina could sense her fright and awe.

"Do not be afraid, child," Serafina consoled. "You must have immense power of purity indeed if you have summoned me here. Now, what is your name and why have you called me?"

Cora exhaled but no words came out.

From a distance, Fiamma's eyes expanded at the sight she had witnessed. She stared at Serafina and her celestial radiance.

"No, it can't be!" she thought to herself. "Not again!"

Kaede, at last, mustered enough valor and spoke to the seemingly heavenly entity before her.

"You are Serafina?" she asked, still in awe.

"Yes, priestess," Serafina said. "I am."

"So the stories are true," Kaede continued. "It was not just a legend I had heard in my younger years."

Inuyasha shook off his disbelief and spoke next.

"What stories?" he asked.

"Long ago, there was said to have been an epic battle of good versus evil," Kaede said. "In which an incarnation of the devil and an angel of the heavens waged war against one another. This evil incarnation was known as Fiamma, who desired to bring about the complete destruction of humanity. However, a soldier of the sky, named Serafina, came down to earth as humanity's holy guardian. They fought with supernatural prowess, until, with celestial light and magic of the divine, Serafina destroyed Fiamma and banished her to the deepest depths of hell. And so she was to reside for the rest of eternity."

When Kaede had finished, Serafina spoke.

"Your storytelling abilities and wisdom are extraordinary, priestess," she said. "That all happened eons ago. When the world was still young. The earth required holy intervention because of the terrible destruction by that demon, Fiamma."

Just when Serafina said that name, she felt something. A twang. A fearful aura. She turned around, away from the others, and noticed the ensuing blaze and destruction in the distance.

"What has happened?" she asked.

But before anyone could answer, she waved her hand with lithe movements. Winds blew in. Gales pressed against the blades of grass. And, miraculously, extinguished all of the fire that was scorching the earth.

As Serafina did this, she noticed Fiamma, who had been staring at her. The demon that had nearly caused the world's demise so long ago. The wretched soul that caused so much destruction on earth that Serafina had needed to come down from the heavens as a guardian for all the mortals. Her nemesis.

"Fiamma," Serafina called to her. "So, you have returned. This is why I have been summoned here."

Serafina floated over to Fiamma's midst.

"How did you escape?" Serafina asked, with vehemence already in her voice.

Fiamma merely stood, leering at the angel. Serafina was the one that had destroyed her and imprisoned her in the fiery depths. She was the protector of the vermin known as humanity, the one that intruded on her plans of ultimate cataclysm. She was her nemesis, likewise.

"You imprisoned me," Fiamma said. "Why do you protect this disgusting world, littered with disgusting creatures?"

"You are disgusting," Serafina cried. "You are vileness incarnate. You are so wretched that it was required that heavenly forces intervened to put you in your place."

"I shall never go back there. Never. Never again will my eyes see the horrid bowels of hell."

"I do not know how you escaped your eternal torment. But, if you are here to destroy once again, I shall be here to halt your malevolent endeavors."

Everyone was still. Everyone listened.

"I toiled in the depths for what seemed like eternity," Fiamma said. "But I managed to hold on to strength. Vengeance fed my fire. And I managed to tap into a magic source. A powerful one."

"What magic source?" Serafina asked.

"A source of incredible time magic," Fiamma answered her. "And I used it to destroy the eternal seal that bound me below and I managed to flee the depths. With the bit of strength I had left."

"What was this source with such power, demon?"

"A reservoir of incredible power. A well. I distorted its time magic and I was able to tear free of my confines."

"A well on this land? On earth?"

"Yes, the Bone Eater's well, as it is called."

Fiamma pointed to a location in the distance. Serafina could make out the sight of a destroyed well in ruins. The Bone Eater's well. It had been obliterated due the distortion of magic from before. Fiamma had tampered with its power as a source of strength to break the very seal of her eternal agony. The very shackles of hell.

"You wretched demon," Serafina spat. "I shall return to you to the depths of agony!"

With quick movements, Serafina lifted her hands up heavenward. They glowed with unsurpassable purity. She conjured a powerful pillar of light and aimed her strength at Fiamma.

Fiamma was hit in the chest by the powerful blast and was sent hurtling in the distance. The earth trembled from the impact.

"Ugh," she moaned, sprawled out on the ground.

"Demon, your fate has been sealed," Serafina said, triumphantly. "You shall never see the light of this world again."

Everyone watched an epic battle unfold before them. Cora's eyes trembled with fright. Alden watched with curiosity, as his nightmares were coming to life. Kaede stood in disbelief, in which a childhood myth became a terrible reality. Shippo was frightened out of his wits. Miroku watched intently, and Sango stood with a hand on Kilala. Inuyasha observed the fight with a tight grasp on the Tetsusaiga.

Fiamma pushed herself up and regained her mien. Her fists were shaking.

"I shall never go back," she said. "I will destroy every living thing before that should happen!"

Fiamma unleashed her vengeful wrath. Fire erupted from her fingertips, her eyes, her soul. Everything around her was set ablaze. Before Serafina could react, Fiamma hurled heavy flames in her direction haphazardly. Serafina was hailed on by a rain of fiery comets.

Fiamma's fire spread across the land once again. Everything within its vicinity ignited with a roar.

Serafina could not protect herself from the barrage. Her body fell to the earth like a weeping, wilting rose.

"I shall not go back!" Fiamma cried. "My destruction shall reign!"

Serafina lay on the grass, motionless. Her white wings were slack. Her feathers glowed with the frolicking flames of the fire.

The skies turned a melancholic gray. Fire and smoke and ash clouded the atmosphere. The sun seemed to disappear completely. Darkness had taken control.

Amongst this darkness and fire, Cora's shard began to glow. With it, began the pulsating rhythm of purity in her palms. She could feel her power igniting again.

Everyone took notice of Cora's radiance.

"Again?" Cora wondered.

"Serafina," Kaede said. "She has been greatly injured. Perhaps ye are trying to heal her."

"Oh," Cora said in a gasp, as her palms shone brilliantly.

With a blinding brilliance, Serafina's angelic body began to illuminate. The rhythm of the light matched Cora's. An abrupt flash shined forth, and Serafina regained strength. Her wounds were healed.

"I…" Cora mouthed, before slipping into unconsciousness again.

"Oh no, not again," Alden said.

Fortunately, Kagome was near and caught Cora before she fell and hurt herself from her fainting spell.

"Cora," Kagome said. "You're using up all your strength."

Serafina opened her eyes. She lifted herself off the ground and regained her composure. Her heels floated like feathers and she rose up to meet Fiamma's gaze once again.

"What?" Fiamma said, startled. "That didn't even leave a scratch?"

"No," Serafina answered, examining her flawless hands. "I was healed."

"What?"

Serafina looked below and noticed the unconscious Cora with the others.

"That young girl that had summoned me here before must have also used her powers to heal me," Serafina said. "There's more to these mortals than meets the eye perhaps."

"A girl?"

Fiamma noticed Cora and the others. She realized that they must have some sort of connection with Serafina. The girl must have been healing her and giving her power.

"So, the girl," Fiamma said. "The girl is aiding you."

With an abrupt motion, Fiamma flapped her wings and took off down below. She dove towards Cora.

"Keep away from the mortals!" Serafina cried. "This is our battle!"

Serafina quickly took off after her. When she caught up to Fiamma, she was pushed away.

As Fiamma neared them, Inuyasha assumed a gallant stance in front of Cora, armed with Tetsusaiga.

"Vermin," Fiamma snorted, diving straight for him.

As she dove, Fiamma grasped the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha struggled to release it from her grasp, but to no avail. With supernatural strength, she disarmed him and Tetsusaiga grew back to its original, slender state. Having the Tetsusaiga in her hand, she scoffed at Inuyasha. Then, with a quick movement, she sliced him across the chest.

"Gah!" Inuyasha cried.

Fiamma then dropped the Tetsusaiga on the ground. This wasn't her main goal. She was out to destroy Cora now, the girl of purity and a source of Serafina's strength.

"The girl shall be destroyed," she said.

"No you don't!"

It was Kagome. She armed her bow with an arrow and aimed for Fiamma. The shot was precise, but Fiamma merely flicked it away with her wrist. As if the arrow were an annoying gnat.

"It didn't work!" Kagome said.

"Pathetic," Fiamma mumbled.

At this time, Serafina had caught up with the ensuing battle.

"Demon!" she cried. "Leave them!"

Fiamma was determined to destroy the girl. She began to hover around in circles to attempt to disorientate Serafina. She was very agile and limber.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Sango unleashed her weapon to hit Fiamma. But the boomerang missed her entirely.

"Damn," Sango swore.

As Fiamma continued to circle, she began hurling fireballs haphazardly.

"I'll try my wind tunnel," Miroku said.

However, a moment later, he was incapacitated. A fireball exploded near him and scorched him.

"Miroku!" Sango cried.

"Enough!" Serafina yelled. "This our battle to be fought, wretched demon!"

Fiamma stopped circling and ceased her fire. She noticed that Cora was now nearly vulnerable. There was just Alden to contend with, who sat near her, desperately trying to wake up.

She dove for the girl.

Alden saw her coming straight for them.

"No," he thought.

Fiamma neared her destination. She would destroy the girl and then there would be no more purity or source of power for Serafina to draw from.

Alden saw that she was homing in on them. He was petrified. However, out of complete desperation, he felt that he should stand up and defend Cora, no matter how futile the effort seemed. He was her brother, after all. He had to protect her. Which is just what he did.

As Fiamma came close, he felt an energy take over him. It was something he recognized. It was like once before, when he had to protect Cora from that demon and he reflected the blast right back at it just in time. He felt the same kind of waves washing over him. With both terror and valiance in his eyes, Alden unleashed his power.

He felt a force rush out of his being. This circle of energy burst forth, and Fiamma was caught in the midst of the erupting blast.

Everyone gasped, as Fiamma was hurled back through the air. She landed in a slump, where she lay in the grass completely still and silent.

Alden panted, and then fell to the ground. Inuyasha tried to catch him before he fell, but the effort was in vain. Both brother and sister now lay unconscious.

Serafina saw what had just transpired.

"These definitely are not mere mortals," she thought to herself, reiterating her beliefs once again.

Serafina looked over at the injured Fiamma. She lay sprawled out on the earth like a twisted marionette. She was a puppet fueled by hatred and malevolence. She then turned to the two unconscious mortals. The ones that both had aided her in her cause to purge evil. They both lay next to the other mortals, their friends. They lay there completely drained of vitality.

Everyone looked up at Serafina, the holy guardian angel of the earth. Her angelic voice sang across the land like sad music.

"You mortals have put yourselves in danger," she said to them all. "But for the ultimate selfless cause. To destroy Fiamma, an incarnation of evil. To restore peace to this world again."

Fiamma remained completely still. Her wings did not tremble. Her fiery eyes were closed.

"I saw now return this demon to the depths," Serafina said. "But I need the aid of your powerful mortal allies."

She indicated the unconscious siblings.

"Their names are Alden and Cora," Kagome told Serafina. "They are brother and sister."

"So they are," Serafina said. "They are no simple mortals. They have been granted extraordinary supernatural abilities somehow. I shall now awaken them."

With a circular movement of her fingers, Serafina caused Alden and Cora to both regain consciousness instantly.

"Alden and Cora," Serafina said to them, as they gradually recovered their awareness. "You must assist me. Your powers are somehow necessary to vanquish Fiamma and return her to the depths, where I can seal her for eternity. And with absolute certainty this time."

Alden helped his sister up. After a moment, he almost fell again, but fortunately, Sango caught him. They both stood before Serafina.

"How can we help?" Alden asked her.

"Tap into your power," she said. "There lies the strength we need."

Alden and Cora both felt rejuvenated. Serafina had restored some of their energy. Cora allowed her hidden shard to shine. Alden tried to conjure his energy again that always seemed to be unleashed in desperate times.

Serafina held a palm up to the skies. Her body began to radiate more brilliantly. Cora's body began to glow in unison, with the shard in her arm glimmering with purity. Alden's body began to illuminate as well, with an unusual aura appearing around his head like an aureole. The three glowing figures fused their power together.

With the united blast, the three caused a beautiful explosion of lights. The earth seemed to shake a little off its axis. The world seemed to be watching and listening.

With this trinity of power, the three vanquished Fiamma. Her tattered body erupted in the chaos of the explosion.

"Forever you will writhe in torment below!" Serafina cried.

Fiamma was flung mercilessly into the earth's gullet. Down, down, down she fell, into the shadows of the world.


	15. The Angel of Divinity

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. I do own, however, the original characters: Alden, Cora, Setsuko, Fiamma, and Serafina. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.

Chapter 15

The Angel of Divinity

* * *

The gluttonous earth devoured her. Fiamma was gone.

Serafina gave every ounce of her strength until the demon was thrown down into the depths. This seemed to take only moments, but time became irrelevant with an angelic presence.

Alden and Cora contributed all of their energy as well to see Fiamma's ultimate demise. It was an omnipotent trinity.

The sky began to return to normal. Gray and darkness was dispelled. A brilliant azure revealed itself.

A beautiful wind blew through that scattered the ashes and dust of the fires. No traces of blazes burned any longer, except for the radiance from the three.

With their final drops of power, the trinity sealed Fiamma in the fiery pit of hopeless lamentation.

As their light dwindled, Alden and Cora stood awaiting Serafina's words. She kept her palm raised to the skies. Although they had used all their power to their limits, they realized that, strangely, they didn't feel exhausted now at all.

As another moment passed, their lights faded entirely. Serafina brought her eyes level to the others. She allowed her arm to fall.

"It is over," she said.

Serafina's heels touched the earth for the first time. She clasped her hands together in front of her.

Alden and Cora stood near her. Everyone waited for Serafina, holy guardian of the world, to speak.

"You have saved humanity," Serafina said. "All of you."

She took the time to gaze at each one of them individually, to let them know that they each had part in the salvation of the world.

"Each one of you," she continued. "Are the guardians of the earth. You have saved everyone. Fiamma could not have been destroyed without each one of you. For your aid, I thank you all."

Serafina, angel of the heavens, bowed her head to everyone in thanks.

"And without you two," she said, gesturing to Alden and Cora. "Fiamma's destruction may have never been stopped. I thank you especially for your selfless and valiant contributions."

After Serafina's words, a moment of silence ensued. No one could allow their thoughts to be properly articulated into words. It was frightening and shocking enough just to be near an actual holy figure of a heavenly plane.

"I know this experience has been of epic proportion and you each are and will always perhaps be gripped entirely by disbelief," Serafina persevered. "But, allow me to explain everything to you. As an angel, I have a sort of knowledge, a type of semi-omniscience that allows me to know and understand things beyond the mortal mind. A sort of angelic perception. However, I am not God. I am not entirely omniscient. I do not know everything, but I will do my best to explain everything to you. You all need to know – you are saviors."

Everyone stood around Serafina, listening attentively to her words. Her voice still remained as melodious as she had first descended from the skies.

"Alden and Cora," she continued. "You were needed to destroy and seal Fiamma once more. Without you, it may proved to be a much more difficult task. After all, Fiamma, that wretched demon, discovered a way to break my seal by drawing on a powerful source of magic. You two contributed all of your power. We shared each other's light and became the weapon to finally destroy Fiamma and seal her permanently this time. We each used our power practically to the limit, but since it was shared, it was divided and did not drain you, or worse, make you expire. But Fiamma is gone at last. Her terror will not see this world any longer. Perhaps she is writhing below in twice as much agony."

Curiosity still swelled within Kaede. She spoke.

"So the story," she said. "It is all true? The battle with Fiamma so long ago? Ye fought this battle, angel of light?"

"Yes, priestess," Serafina said. "It is true. As you have told it. Long ago, Fiamma, the most despicable demon, scoured the earth, causing destruction and death to anything living. She was so powerful and vile that she was thought of as the devil's own incarnation. Her destruction ate away at humanity until the heavens noticed her doing and decided to intervene. I was elected to descend to the world of mortals and, not only to destroy this demon completely, but to banish her to the deepest prison of hell. By holy decree.

"The battle endured for many weeks. I realized that this demon could not be a mere mortal. I was correct in this assumption. As it became known, this demon was indeed a spawn of the devil, created from ultimate darkness."

Everyone gasped at this. Fiamma was perhaps the most inherently evil demon they ever and would ever meet. She was not just a lowly imp gripped by greed or a lust for the jewel shards – she craved the complete annihilation of everything that was alive and breathing.

"I had to summon all of the power I could muster," Serafina said. "To eliminate this incarnation of evil and to seal her away in the depths. I thought I had surely imprisoned her for all of eternity, but this was not enough as has become known. Fiamma, after eons of writhing in her fiery pit and shackles, drew on a source of magic to finally break the seal and release her free. However, this part I do not understand. What exact magic she drew on to do this."

Kaede stepped forward.

"The Bone Eater's well," she said. "Fiamma said she had tapped into its power."

"Ah, yes," Serafina said. "A well. She did say that. But I did not understand what she meant."

"She meant the Bone Eater's well," Kaede said, pointing to the remains of the well in the distance. "She must have used its power."

"But what well could possibly possess such a great power as to be a source to free Fiamma from the very confines of the depths?" Serafina wondered.

"It has powerful time magic," Kagome said. "It is able to bring me back and forth through time."

"Indeed, powerful magic!" Serafina exclaimed. "I did not know such magic even existed on this realm."

"Indeed it does, holy being," Kaede said. "It is able to take Kagome back to her time in the future and then return her here in the feudal era."

"So it was that," Serafina said. "It was the Bone Eater's well that Fiamma managed to clasp onto and manipulate its magic from below."

"We noticed recently that the well's magic had begun to change," Kaede told her. "Its magic had become very distorted and began transporting beings from different times and places at random, it seemed. Two of them were Alden and Cora."

"The two saviors of light?" Serafina said. "They belong in a different time?"

"And place," Alden added.

"I see."

"But the well was destroyed," Cora said sadly. "When Fiamma came."

Serafina looked at the melancholy remnants of the Bone Eater's well.

"I see," Serafina reiterated. "But it was not just at random."

Everyone seemed puzzled at this.

"You see," she continued. "If Alden and Cora weren't transported by the well's magic at this specific time and place, I would have never been able to destroy and seal Fiamma once again. They would have never been able to contribute their power. Even more so, Cora never would have been able to summon me freely with her power of purity. Fiamma could have caused great destruction again before there was holy intervention."

Everyone knew it was indeed strange how this all happened like this.

"It seems like fate," Serafina said. "God works like this sometimes. He is the greatest mystery of all. Even I, a soldier of the heavens, do not understand His intentions. But He has good reasoning."

"But what of our powers, Serafina?" Alden asked. "We were not born like this."

"So you were changed as you entered this era?" she asked him.

"Yes."

"I see. Fate has it again. Nothing seems to have happened by mere chance. Perhaps there has been more holy intervention than I expected. Sometimes He is very subtle. It seems to me that we were all destined to be here, to fight, and to see that Fiamma finally met her end."

"So you don't know anything about our powers, Serafina?" Alden persisted. "I'm really interested because ever since we've been in this era, I started having these nightmares. Nightmares of Fiamma, as we discovered later."

"A gift of prophecy?" Serafina wondered.

"Yes, and also, ever since I've been here, I've been able to protect my sister with an unusual force."

"As I witnessed. You managed to use it against Fiamma. How strange."

"Yes."

"It seems that you have been granted powers that are quite suitable to you. You, Alden, have been granted powers that dwell within the psyche. As I can tell, you are a very intelligent being that is in touch with this. Prophecy and psychic energy seemed to have been granted to you. And, for Cora, it is powers of purity. Abilities to heal, cleanse ailments, and summon pure beings such as myself. These were suitable for her, a girl of innocence and a desire to do good things."

"What about the shard in Cora's arm?" Alden asked, still very much inquisitive.

"A piece of jewel shard?" Serafina wondered.

"Yes, it's embedded in her arm. Ever since we've been in this era. And she uses it to draw on her power."

"It glows," Cora said, and she made it do so.

"I saw that," Serafina said. "That was the first thing that caught my attention. That glint of purity. It could not have been of a mere mortal."

"Should we remove it?" Alden asked.

"I shall do so," Serafina said. "Right before we return you two to your appropriate time and place."

"But how can we do that?" Cora asked her. "The well has been completely destroyed."

"I shall restore it," Serafina said simply. "I shall restore it to its original state. With its magic undistorted and intact. But you will need to return to your time first, Alden and Cora."

It was inevitable that they would do so. Alden had always felt this. Cora was uncertain of this, but she yearned for home underneath.

"After you return," Serafina continued. "I shall restore the well and its magic and I shall see to it that it never becomes distorted again."

"What about our powers," Alden said. "Will we lose them?"

"It is most likely. Normalcy will return."

"We won't forget everything though?" Alden asked, worried.

"That, I'm not certain of. Perhaps. Perhaps not. This probably lies in God's hands as well."

"I hope not."

A silence filled the air. A zephyr rustled the flow of Serafina's golden locks.

"I thank you all, once again," Serafina said to everyone. "Fiamma has been destroyed because of your efforts, and finally sealed away forever. The heavens will surely rejoice your victory. But now, I must depart. I will give you a day to say your farewells to each other. And then, at this time tomorrow, I shall return to see Alden and Cora's safe passage through time."

Serafina's heels slowly ascended from the ground. Her eyes were gentle and her hair was shining. She rose up into the sky. Her form became engulfed in a blinding light, and she was gone.


	16. Return to the Present

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. I do own, however, the original characters: Alden, Cora, Setsuko, Fiamma, and Serafina. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.

Chapter 16

Return to the Present

* * *

Fiamma screamed a hopeless song.

The shackles bound her ankles together and bit into her bone. They wrapped around her arms like the sinuous coils of an iron snake. Flames singed her back and melted her flesh like dripping candle wax. Steam breathed on her shoulders and face. Her black wings were bound, broken, and featherless.

There was no escape.

Fiamma's red eyes burned with agony, as hell's fire engulfed her without mercy. She cried the loudest lamentation, as damnation burst forth to consume her in a fiery requiem.

Alden did not dream this. But he felt it. His prophesying never seemed to fail him ever since he and Cora had come from the well.

He felt this, as he was relaxing in the hot spring. Everyone decided to do this as night began to approach.

"This is our last night in this era," Alden said to himself. "I'm going to miss it."

Alden was thinking of Sango at that moment. He wasn't ready to leave her. He just wasn't ready to leave so soon as he began to become situated in the feudal era. He pondered about his plans for later that night – he and Sango were to meet at the lake one last time.

Shippo did a dive into the water and laughed playfully. Inuyasha had his eyes closed and his back against a rock. Miroku noticed Alden's sad expression.

"So it is all over," he said to Alden. "Everything will be returned to normal."

"Yes," Alden sighed. "Cora and I will have to leave tomorrow. But, I guess, it all is destiny."

"Yes, it is."

Shippo popped his head up from the water.

"I'm going to miss you guys," he said tearfully. "You and Cora have become part of our team! Why can't you stay?"

"We have to go back to our time, Shippo," Alden said. "Our home and our lives are back there. We were needed here for this time to help with something extraordinary in the past, and now, we must return to our present."

"But I'll miss you guys!" Shippo cried.

"It's okay, Shippo," Alden consoled. "We'll remember you."

"But there's a chance you won't! Your memory might get erased like Serafina said!"

"Somehow, I don't think that will happen."

"I hope you're right."

"Either way, you will always remember us, right?"

"Of course!"

"You two may become legends now," Miroku intervened. "After all, you did contribute to Fiamma's demise. It was an epic battle that will sure to make history."

"Well, a myth at best maybe," Alden said. "Things as epic and as supernatural as this don't make history, they usually make legend, you know? Who's to truly believe what happened? But maybe our personas will be remembered in the story."

"Of course they will!" Shippo said.

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inuyasha," Alden said, turning the conversation over to him. "I never really properly thanked you. You were the one that gave me some courage and allowed me to harbor my strength in times of need. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have been able to fight or unleash my power at all. Thank you."

"It was nothing," Inuyasha said. "Like Shippo said, just don't forget us."

"I won't. And thank you, Miroku and Shippo. Just for helping Cora and I, and being our friends."

"You're welcome!" Shippo said happily.

"There's really no need to thank us," Miroku said. "We're just glad everything is peaceful again."

"Yes, me too," Alden said.

Out of the darkness, came a small sound. Inuyasha slapped his neck. It was Myoga again, attempting to get a snack of blood.

"Myoga," Inuyasha grunted, annoyed. "Where have you been?"

Myoga regained his composure and stood atop Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I've been around," he said. "Don't think that I missed that battle!"

"Myoga, the cowardly flea, was there?" Shippo wondered, amazed.

"I would never miss such an important event!" Myoga said.

"Seems like his curiosity and thirst for knowledge surpassed his cowardice this time," Miroku said.

"Yes, well," Myoga began. "This event answered all the questions about the mysterious things that have happened! And now I have yet another story I can share."

"Yes, you do," Alden said. "And thank you, Myoga. For being a sort of guide and figure of knowledge in our time here."

"But of course, Master Alden! Well, it's good to hear that someone appreciates my wisdom."

"Haha."

"Well, best be off. Farewell!"

Myoga hopped off Inuyasha's shoulder and leapt into the shadows of the approaching night.

In the other hot spring, Kagome, Sango, and Cora were talking. Cora had become less shy and opted to take a relaxing dip with them. Kilala was mewing peacefully by the rocks, paying careful attention to see if there were any prying eyes around in the semi-darkness.

"This is so relaxing," Kagome said. "Ahh. But I sure miss my bed back on home."

"Me too," Cora said. "But I really don't want to go back."

"Why?" Sango asked. "Don't you miss your home?"

"Well, yes," Cora told her. "But I don't want to leave you all. Or this era. This era seems so much more interesting than ours!"

"Demons and jewel shards, it's not a very safe place though," Kagome reassured her. "But it is interesting."

"I know! Stuff like this you only find in books!" Cora exclaimed. "I love it here now, but I guess we have to go back."

"You've been such a great help to us, Cora," Sango said. "Imagine if you two never came here at all!"

"I know. It's just sad though. I don't want to go."

Sango couldn't stop thinking about Alden. He was leaving. She had to accept that. But so soon? When everything was resolved and seemed so perfect? Her tears were nearly welling up inside her. But she swallowed them, as she let her body wade deeper into the water.

A few hours passed by. The crescent moon nestled itself into the night. The stars dappled the skies.

It was at this time when Sango and Alden met at the lake. They both met each other with somber steps and placid eyes. Although it seemed serene, they both felt a tempest in their hearts.

They held hands.

"Sango," Alden said. "I just want to tell you that you have stolen my heart completely. I have never met someone as beautiful and as lovely as you."

Sango's eyes became wet. She closed them and bowed her head a little.

"I'll miss you," Alden continued, embracing her.

"I'm sure you'll find someone to replace me easily," Sango said, her voice somewhat muffled in Alden's shoulder. "I'm sure there's plenty of beautiful girls in your time. Girls that you can relate to more. And that are beautiful."

"You are mistaken. I haven't met someone like you. You are the person I can relate to most. Someone that I can talk to about anything. And you surely are the most beautiful girl I've yet met."

"Alden."

Sango embraced him more tightly. She didn't want to let go. But soon, she knew Alden would vanish from her arms.

She cried silently. But Alden could feel her shuddering. He closed his eyes and held her close to him.

The night allowed them to weep. The moonlight cast a beautiful shine over the water.

"I will miss you too," Sango said quietly. "I will always think about you."

Alden brought his hands up to her cheeks. They were warm from her tears. He looked into Sango's eyes for a moment more, and then kissed her.

Sango didn't want all this to end. But it had to. Fate would force them to split away from each other into the waking dust. Like broken branches and falling leaves.

They loved each other.

They kissed passionately, as the moon sung a lullaby with the stars.

Alden didn't know life could feel so beautiful.

Sango didn't know it could be so sad.

They couldn't let go.

In the morning, Cora woke up early. After Serafina had departed for the heavens the day before, she restored the land. The trees regained their roots. The earth regained its verdant luster. The village was as it was before. All the destruction and havoc Fiamma had wreaked was undone. Cora breathed in the morning air and exhaled a sigh. She looked out the window – the sky looked peaceful and blue, and the village seemed content.

She decided to write another entry in her notebook. It was hard to write because she was feeling sad. But she tried to write what she could.

Alden was sleeping soundly. He was probably out late, Cora thought. With Sango at the lake. Or maybe they stayed with each other until the early morning, holding each other. To watch the sunrise. She wondered if Alden was this romantic.

"Pfft," she said.

Still, she was a little upset for him. He seemed happy with Sango. But they had to leave.

Alden stirred a few minutes later. He noticed Cora writing. He rubbed his eyes.

"You're writing?" he asked Cora. "Why don't you head over to the others? I'm sure they're up."

"I will," Cora said. "It seems pretty early. They might still be asleep."

"But this is our last day. Let's spend all the time we can with them."

"Alright. But it'll be your fault if we wake them up."

Cora stopped writing and put her pen and notebook down. They both got ready and dressed. Cora felt her stomach groan, as they walked toward the adjacent abode.

"I hope we're going to have breakfast soon," Cora said.

They went inside. Cora had been correct – everyone was already awake and waiting for them. Kagome and Kaede were cooking breakfast already for everyone.

"Good morning!" Kagome greeted them happily. "We're making a really nice breakfast for you!"

"That's great, thank you!" Cora said. "I'm really hungry."

Alden sat down with Cora to join the others. Sango sat to the side of Alden with a sullen expression. Her eyes greeted him but then quickly darted downward.

"Hey!" Shippo greeted them. "This is going to be the best breakfast ever for you guys!"

"We're looking forward to it, Shippo," Alden said.

About a half hour later, the food was done. Everyone relaxed and enjoyed a meal of a delicious vegetable soup Kagome cooked, some fresh fish, steaming buns flavored by Kaede's herbs, and some other foods provided by the villagers. Everyone was hungry and began eating.

"This is so good!" Cora exclaimed, sipping up some soup. "Man, I'm going to miss the food in this era too!"

"Yeah, nothing is quite as bad as mom's cooking," Alden said.

"Alden!"

"You know you were thinking it too."

Kagome laughed.

"You're so lucky to have a mom that cooks so well, Kagome," Cora said.

"Yeah, and I'll be glad to go back and visit finally! She and my brother, Souta, and grandpa are all probably worried that I haven't been back."

There was a quiet pause in the conversation. Then Alden spoke.

"I just want to thank all of you," he said to everyone, modestly. "For everything. For taking us in, caring for us, providing for us in this amazing era, and of course, for being dear friends. Cora and I will miss you."

"Yes, thank you," Cora said sadly. "Oh, but, I don't want to go!"

"I don't want to either. But we have to, Cora."

Another silence ensued. Kagome decide to speak up and lift everyone's spirits, if she could.

"Hey, but let's not be sad," she said. "Let's talk and enjoy everything while we can."

"You're right, Kagome," Shippo said.

"And this is the perfect time to bring up the topic of gifts," Kagome continued. "We have gifts for you two."

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Alden asked.

"You're giving us presents?" Cora wondered.

"Yep! We have presents!"

"Oh, but we don't have anything to give to you all," Alden said, humbly. "That wouldn't be right."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Shippo said.

"Well, okay, if you insist," Cora said.

"Cora," Alden said, annoyed.

"Oh, but we do," Kagome persisted.

Kagome retrieved her backpack from the floor. It was full of items, including the jewel shards. It was always big and heavy. She unhooked the latch and opened it. She grabbed hold of something inside and pulled it out.

"This is for both of you," Kagome said. "I've been saving them."

It was food that Alden and Cora recognized from their time. Except it was of Japanese origin and name brands. The snacks looked somewhat like Twinkies, Devil Dogs, licorice, and pretzels.

"Oh wow, thank you!" Cora said, delighted.

"Thank you, Kagome," Alden said.

"Well, this way, even if you guys forget all about everything when you return, you still have something," Kagome said.

"Oh, oh! Kagome, give them my present!" Shippo said, excitedly.

Kagome reached into her backpack and pulled out something else. It was something wrapped up in cloth. Kagome handed it to Shippo to give to Cora.

Cora unwrapped the gift. It was a variety of tops and little toys from Shippo's collection that he usually used with his fox magic.

"Thank you, Shippo!" Cora said. "They're so cute."

"Are you sure you want to give them to us, Shippo?" Alden asked.

"Of course! You guys can have them. Just don't forget me, okay?"

"Okay," Cora said, smiling. "Of course we won't. Thank you!"

"Let's see what's next," Kagome said, rummaging through her things in her enormous backpack.

"There's more?" Alden wondered.

"Of course! There's still Inuyasha's and Miroku's gifts. And Sango's."

"Oh, yay!" Cora giggled.

"Let's see…"

Kagome felt around inside her backpack again. This time, she extracted what seemed like cards or scrolls of paper.

"They're powerful sutras," Miroku said to them. "They will ward off any powerful demons and evil spirits. Even in your time."

"Well, I'm not sure that we'll need them, but you never know," Alden laughed. "But thanks, Miroku."

"Thank you!" Cora said.

Kagome next pulled out what seemed like feathers. They had a beautiful luster and shined as she held them in her fingers.

"They're feathers from the demon we did battle with," Sango said. "It's not much, but we managed to make a lovely necklace and bracelet from them for both of you."

"They're very nice, Sango," Alden said.

"Oh, thank you!" Cora cried.

"You're welcome," Sango said, smiling.

"Would you give them mine, already?" Inuyasha said, vexed.

"All right, Inuyasha, hold your horses," Kagome said, peering inside her backpack at its current contents. "Wait, didn't we put them somewhere else?"

"Yes," Kaede said abruptly, upon entering the room. "Here they are."

She carried what appeared to be heavily clothed shirts.

"They are made from the beasts ye have slain," Kaede explained. "Inuyasha and I assisted the seamstress and armorer in making them for ye."

"Oh my!" Cora exclaimed. "They're amazing!"

"They are, wow," Alden agreed, as Kaede handed them their clothes. "Thank you!"

Kaede smiled. Inuyasha sat with a proud smirk. Alden and Cora tried them on.

"They fit perfectly!" Cora said happily.

"Yes, they are very nice," Alden said.

"Oh, and last but not least," Kagome continued. "This."

Kagome turned her backpack upside-down so that all of its remaining contents would spill out on the table. She emptied it completely.

"I want you to have my backpack, Cora," Kagome said. "I know how sad you were about yours when Totosai had your backpack changed."

"Oh, that's okay, Kagome," Cora said meekly. "I don't want to take it from you."

"No, but I want you to have it. I can always get another one when I get back home. Really. Look, I'm going to put all of your gifts in it and you can just take it with you."

Kagome wrapped up all their gifts and tucked them neatly inside her backpack. When she was done, she clasped it shut.

"You're so nice, Kagome! Thank you! But, if you insist on giving me your backpack, can I give you mine as a gift to you? I mean, I can't really use it any more anyway except to throw things at demons, and I don't think we'll be doing much of that when we return home."

"Yes, that's perfect," Alden agreed. "I'll give you my umbrella as well. I won't be using its sword for anything either. You can take them both. They'll be our gifts to you all, since we really don't have anything else to give. I don't know if they'll come in handy to anyone, but at least they'll be some sort of remembrances of us and our adventures together."

"Well, if you're sure that's what you want to do," Kagome said. "I think that's a great idea."

Cora smiled brightly. Alden returned it.

They went back to their own abode and returned with the backpack and the umbrella. Cora emptied the backpack since it was loaded with rocks. Alden extended the sword of the umbrella one last time. Then, they gave their weapons to everyone.

"Well, there they are," Alden said. "Our very innovative weapons that protected us in our battles against the demons."

"Yes, Totosai seems less senile recently with such creativity," Miroku commented.

"At least they won't go to waste here," Cora said. "Everyone will remember us, right?"

"Of course we will," Sango said, smiling sadly at Alden.

"Like I said before, you guys have been part of our team!" Shippo said.

"It sure seems like it," Kagome agreed. "But, it's all for the best."

"Of course," Alden said somberly.

Everyone continued to eat and talk for another hour or so. Alden and Cora's time was looming closer. Alden decided to leave for a while.

"I'll be right back," he told everyone, and left the abode.

Outside, he paced for a bit. He was trying to brainstorm what to give Sango before he left. He had to give her something special. Thoughts swam in his mind, but he couldn't seem to reel in one that seemed particularly different from the rest.

He decided to walk to the lake. Maybe an idea would come to him there, or better yet, maybe he could find something there that was meaningful to give her.

As he walked hurriedly to the lake, there was some doubt in his heart. He could feel it in him. Maybe it was from not thinking of anything to give Sango. Maybe it was from a notion that Sango would fall in love with someone else soon after he left. Maybe it was just from leaving this era. Either way, he couldn't do anything about any of those things. Except, maybe, find something by the lake for her.

His feet reached the grass were they held each other last night. The lake's water was serene, and it had a perfect reflection of the clear sky above. It was like a beautiful mirror.

Soon, Cora and him would have to go beyond the looking glass again. Back to their time.

What was something that made him think of Sango? Something meaningful? Something that would be beautiful in memory?

He looked out at the horizon. It seemed so infinite. He felt so small. He felt like he could feel the world tilt under his feet.

Alden sat down. He looked down at the blades of grass. He scrutinized the texture between his fingers, and sighed.

Then, he looked up. He felt something. It was like the time before when he could see Fiamma after they had finally sealed her in the depths with Serafina. He saw something somewhere else. It was his power.

He saw a stone in the distance. A perfectly translucent gem. He was able to see right through it, and it gave off a brilliant reflection.

Was this prophecy telling him that he should find this gem to give to Sango? Was this the perfect gift?

Yes, it was. It was like a key that could let you look beyond the looking glass – to remember what was there. To remember him, in the reflection – another time, another world.

It was perfect for her.

But how would he find it?

Alden immediately stood up intently. He looked around.

He felt something.

Was it near?

He walked around, and felt it force him onto a grassy path amongst some bushes. He went into the thicket, brushing back leaves.

There was a small clearing in the midst of the foliage. Rocks dotted the dirt near the grass. Maybe it was here?

Yes, it was very close. He felt it.

Alden looked closely at the ground. There was a rather large rock collected near a group of smaller ones. On the side of it, nestled in the dirt, was the stone. The gift for Sango.

He immediately dug his hands into the dirt and started shovel with his fingers. He didn't care – he would pry it out either way.

Alden dug to its base and tried to dislodge it. He picked up a loose rock and started smashing it. After a short while, it gave way, and he extracted the beautiful gem.

"It is perfect," he whispered to himself, gazing at his own reflection on one of its facets.

He stood up and left the thicket. Then, he quickly brushed himself off, washed his hands and the gem in the lake, and headed back for the village.

When he arrived, he peeked his head into the abode where everyone was still sitting and talking.

"Hey, Sango," he whispered, getting her attention.

"Oh, hey Alden," she said. "Where did you go?"

"Come outside for a second."

She got up and went outside, leaving everyone else in conversation. Alden took her by one hand. He held the precious mirror gem in the other.

"Sango," he began. "I love you very much. And I will miss you and always think about you. But I have something for you. Something to help you remember me and how I'm always just on the other side of the looking glass somewhere."

Alden held out the gem and put it gently into her hands. She stared at it.

"Wow, Alden," she gasped. "It's so beautiful. Where on earth did you manage to find such a wonderful stone?"

"I don't understand exactly how I found it, but it doesn't matter. I hope you like it."

"I love it! It's perfect. It makes me think of the lake too – the beautiful water's reflection. Our meeting place."

Sango embraced him tightly. She almost began to cry again.

"Don't cry, Sango," Alden consoled her. "Let's go inside with the others now."

Sango pushed back the hair out of her eyes. She rubbed them.

"Okay."

Alden took her hand and led her into the abode.

"Hey, we're back, sorry," Alden said to them.

"It's okay," Kagome smiled.

They sat down.

"Wow, what's that?" Shippo asked, noticing the lustrous gem in Sango's hands.

"Alden gave it to me," Sango said.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed.

"It's almost time," Kaede announced, intervening with the conversation. "Serafina will be returning soon for ye."

"Already?" Cora cried. "It can't be, already!"

"I'm afraid so, my child."

"I guess it's best that we start walking over to the Bone Eater's well," Kagome said. "Serafina will probably want to meet us there."

"Yes," Miroku said. "Then everything can be solved with that wretched well's magic that has been causing so many problems."

Alden and Sango looked at each other.

Inuyasha got up.

"Well, let's go then," he said.

He led everyone out of the abode and over beyond the green hills. It was a sullen walk – Alden and Cora would have to leave soon, after all, and wouldn't be allowed to return. They were soon at the Bone Eater's well.

Everyone looked around, and then lifted their faces to the sky. No sign of Serafina yet.

"Well, here's your things," Kagome said to Cora, handing her the full backpack containing all the gifts.

"Thank you, Kagome," Cora said.

She put the heavy backpack on her back.

"You got it, Cora?" Alden asked, concerned.

"Pfft, don't worry about it," she said.

A moment later, a light appeared from the sky. A great channel burst forth, descending to earth. The holy emanation faded, revealing Serafina, once again, in a celestial glory.

She floated gently over to everyone, near the well's remains.

"I have returned," she said. "This is what is left of the well?"

"Yes," Kaede answered her.

"I see. Then, let us restore it."

Hands clasped together and eyes on the remnants of the well, Serafina mustered her power. With a flash of light, the Bone Eater's well was restored to its whole, original state.

Everyone gasped.

"It has been done," Serafina said. "And now, let us see what we can do with that hand, young mortal, Cora."

Cora looked up at Serafina.

Once again, Serafina concentrated and summoned her power. She reached out with an angelic finger to touch Cora's arm. With that, the glimmering shard shot forth, ejecting itself out of Cora. Cora remained unharmed.

"Here you are," Serafina said. "Take the shard."

She allowed it to float gently into Kagome's palm.

"Thank you, Serafina," she said.

"It is in the best hands," Serafina told her. "Now, it is time, Alden and Cora."

They both looked at her sadly.

"However," she continued. "I will allow you to say your final goodbyes."

Alden and Cora turned to face everyone else. They started with Kaede, who was nearest to them.

"Thank you, Lady Kaede," Alden said to her. "For taking us in and helping us to traverse this era."

"Oh, do not mention it," Kaede said.

Alden hugged her, and so did Cora.

"Thank you for all those wonderful meals too!" Cora said.

"Ye take care, child," Kaede said.

Inuyasha was next.

"Inuyasha," Alden said. "Thank you for the training and your protection. Thank you for helping me to find my strength. If it wasn't for you, we hardly would have survived."

"Feh," Inuyasha said. "It was nothing."

Alden held out his hand. Inuyasha took it and they shook hands.

"Thanks," Alden said.

Cora motioned for Inuyasha to come closer to her. She touched his ears.

"Hey!" Inuyasha cried. "What's the big idea?"

"Sorry, I just always wanted to do that," Cora laughed.

"Feh."

Cora smiled.

"Bye, Inuyasha," she said.

They moved on to Shippo.

"I'm going to miss you!" he cried. "Wah!"

"Aw, don't be upset, Shippo," Alden consoled him. "Hey, don't let Inuyasha get to you."

"Yeah, just touch his cute ears if you have to and embarrass him," Cora giggled.

"Haha!" Shippo laughed.

Cora hugged him.

Next was Miroku.

"Well, monk, I guess this is farewell," Alden said to him, holding out a hand. "No hard feelings, right?"

"Of course not," Miroku said, shaking his outstretched hand. "I recognize that Sango was quite taken with you."

"She is an amazing girl."

"That she is."

Alden leaned in to whisper something to Miroku.

"Take care of her for me, will you?"

Miroku smiled.

"That I will," he said.

Cora butted in.

"Well, goodbye, Miroku," she said.

Miroku leaned down and touched her shoulder.

"Farewell, Cora," he said, smiling. "Make sure to keep your brother in line with the ladies."

"Oh, don't worry, I always know about that!" Cora said.

Kagome stood by. Cora ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Kagome," she cried. "I really don't want to leave!"

"Cora," Kagome said.

"You've been like a sister to me, Kagome," Cora said. "You believed in me and taught me that I could do anything if I really tried hard at it. You've been a really good friend."

"You have too. I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you, too. Goodbye, Kagome."

They hugged again.

Alden embraced Kagome after.

"Kagome," he said. "Thank you for everything. If it wasn't for you, we probably would have been lost and wandering by ourselves in this era. And thank you for being there for Cora."

"Of course," Kagome said. "Goodbye, Alden."

Sango was last.

Cora ran up to Sango immediately and hugged her.

"Goodbye, Sango," she said. "I'll miss you a lot."

"I'll miss you as well, Cora," Sango said. "Please take care of Alden for me. You may not know it sometimes, but he is one of the most wonderful people in the world. You're very lucky to have him for a sibling."

"Pfft. Sometimes, maybe. But I'll take good care of him."

Cora released her embrace and let Alden say his final goodbye to Sango.

"Sango," Alden said, hugging her close to him. "I will never forget about you."

"Oh, Alden," Sango said, tears making her eyes glisten. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sango. I don't want to leave you in this era. I wish I could take you with me."

"Well, who knows, you may encounter my reincarnation in your time."

"Haha. I don't think even she would be like the beautiful original one."

They kissed. Sango let her tears fall freely. Alden wiped them away.

"But don't cry anymore over me," Alden said to her. "Be happy, okay?"

"I can't, but I will try, Alden," Sango said. "I will always carry the beautiful gem you gave me."

She pulled it out of her pocket. It sparkled in the sunlight. She brought it closer to see her reflection. She saw Alden as well, who appeared through it, on the other side.

Cora was petting Kilala, bearing a very sad expression. Kilala mewed.

Sango put the gem safely back in her pocket.

"Goodbye, Sango," Alden said.

They kissed one last time.

"Farewell, Alden."

Alden and Cora stood in front of everyone.

"Goodbye, everyone," Alden said to them.

"We will never forget you," Cora said.

After that was said, Serafina spoke.

"Are you ready?" she asked them.

"Yes," Alden said.

"Let's go," Cora said.

"When you return, everything will be as it was in your time," Serafina said. "Your powers will be stripped from you and no time will have passed."

"Okay," Alden nodded.

"I bid you farewell, strong mortals. Your contribution to heaven's victory over adversity will always be remembered above. You have my blessing."

With a wave of her hand, Serafina caused Alden and Cora to float off their feet. They rose up and then fell. Down, down, down. Into the Bone Eater's well. Light swirled around them. Cora clutched her backpack tightly. Alden held his breath.

In the next instant, they felt wet. The rain was still pouring. The sky was still grey and thunderous. They were back at the school, back in their time.

"Was that all just a dream?" Alden asked Cora. "Did we just imagine that?"

"No," Cora said simply. "Because look at this."

She turned around to show Alden her backpack – it was Kagome's. Chock-full of their gifts from the feudal era.

"Well, I guess that did actually happen," Alden said. "Our memory wasn't erased of it either."

"I guess we were destined to remember it after all," Cora said. "I'm going to miss them."

"Me too, Cora."

The rain continued to fall on them.

At this time, the others in the feudal era waited for Serafina to speak. Alden and Cora were gone.

"I must depart now," Serafina told them. "The well will now continue to work as it did before. Your friends, Alden and Cora, have returned safely."

"Thank you," Kagome said quietly, answering for everyone.

"You have my blessing as well."

With those final words, Serafina smiled peacefully. She shined with a brilliant radiance, as the heavenly channel came and swept her away. She departed from the mortal plane.

"It's all over," Sango said, a tear running down her cheek.

Everyone watched the well for a moment longer, and then lifted their eyes toward the sky. It was still cloudless and blue. A while after, they headed back for the village.

As the rain fell on their heads, Alden and Cora hurried into the car.

"Well, Serafina said our powers are gone now and no time has passed," Alden said. "It seems both are true."

"Yeah, but it's better that everything is back to normal," Cora said. "I'm just going to miss them."

"Yeah."

Alden started up the car. Cora settled herself in the passenger seat with Kagome's backpack on her lap.

"Why us, Alden?" Cora asked suddenly. "Why did all of that have to happen to us?"

"Well, why not?" Alden said. "It's all a part of the whole, big plan of destiny."

Alden pulled out of the parking lot and began driving home. The windshield wipers were at their fastest setting. Alden turned on the headlights to see the road better.

"No one is going to believe us, huh?" Cora asked. "If we told them what happened."

"Of course not," Alden said. "So maybe it's best if we just kept it to ourselves. Or maybe we could write a book about it."

"Hey, yeah! Alden and Cora's Great Adventures in the Feudal Era."

"And we could write about everything that happened."

"I still have my notebook, you know. I put it in this backpack before we left."

"Well, we could use that to help us remember all the details when we're writing."

"Yeah. But it's still kind of sad that no one will ever believe us."

"Maybe it's better this way though, Cora. Sometimes fiction can be truer than fact."

"It's all a small part of the big plan, huh?"

"Of course."

Cora nodded sadly.

Alden felt a needle prick in his heart that he knew would smart later.

There was a moment of silence. Then Cora turned on the radio. Alden let her pick the station she wanted.

The two siblings were finally able to drive home. Thinking about their adventures and destiny, the raindrops continued to cascade like tears with diamond reflections.

**END.**


End file.
